


The Kings

by Cantthinkifname



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Boners, Dogs, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Fukuroudani, Gun Violence, Haikyuu As Mafia, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, Johzenji, Karasuno Family, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Multi, Nekoma, Oblivious Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Protective Sawamura Daichi, Reader-Insert, Sexual Assault, Shiratorizawa, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, makeout sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 48,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantthinkifname/pseuds/Cantthinkifname
Summary: You've suddenly caught the eye of a few mafia leaders, especially the dangerous gangs as well. You're just a normal citizen, never having any ties to the mafia or anyone part of the mafia. You didn't mean to get all caught up in a sudden sticky situation, but what can you do besides getting stuck between a love hexagon? You never wanted to get caught in this love hexagon at all, but it's just fate for these six men to fall in love with you.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Kita Shinsuke/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Atsumu/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader
Comments: 25
Kudos: 363





	1. Chapter One

_"Many witnesses state it was a gang war between Karasuno and Aobajosai because of their signature signs and clothing left at the crime scene. At least 15 citizens were killed and a few hospitalized."_

"Jack, can you turn that off? It's making the customers anxious more," you stated, leaning against the counter.

You raise your eyebrow at the man, Jack, the owner of the drink shop called Bon's. Jack has blonde hair with steel blue eyes and a sharp jaw line as well. He's quite handsome, but you wouldn't want to pass the line of being in a relationship because of his one night stands. You're quite close with the man that you'd let him stay at your apartment after he's too drunk to actually walk. 

"It's the news obviously," Jack scoffed, grabbing the remote and changing the channel. "The gang activity has been going up lately. This is the third gang war in a week." 

You let out a sigh, keeping your gaze on a childrens' magazine. No customers have come in yet to take an order for coffee, bubble tea, or hot/ice tea. Bon's is a little shop of drinks with all kinds of flavors and it's mostly the youth that comes in because of the popular music, cool vibes, and how noisy it can get. There's a high school nearby, but Bon's really busy during the lunchtime at the school because the kids come off campus to get lunch.

As why you're reading the magazine's for children toys is because of your little nephew. Your younger sister, [Sister's Name], who's in her second year of high school had given birth in her freshmen year of high school. Your nephew, Evan, is three years old and since your sister is in high school still, Evan would join you during the day sadly. Your parents doesn't want to acknowledge Evan because [Sister's Name] should have waited until she finished school in general, but [Sister's Name] didn't have the heart to get an abortion. 

"What are you going to get Evan for Christmas?" Tyler inquired, sitting in front of you at the counter. 

Tyler is the one who makes the drinks. You help when there's no one at the register at all, but Tyler is a fast worker that you really don't want to get in his way at all. Tyler usually has his dark hair tied into a bun since his hair is so long. He has a little bristle on his chin and jawline, but he has very mature features too. 

"I'm not sure yet," you replied. 

The bell jingling indicated that someone has come and you hurried towards the cash register, Tyler going to the kitchen. You gave the customer a warm smile and a light blush appeared on your cheeks when the very handsome customer returned a smile. The customer has a fair like complexion with dark, chocolate eyes that corresponds his hair that's swept upwards. 

You watched as his dark, chocolate eyes scanned the menu and he kept the smile on his features. The man put the menu back on the counter as he finally makes his decision. "Just the regular Thai Tea is fine." You almost melted from how smooth the man's voice is. You honestly didn't expect to be attracted towards the man in just a little bit of time. Perhaps it could be cause you're just staring at him.

"No bubble tea?" You asked, the man shook his head. "Milk or smoothie?" 

"Milk is good."

You nodded your head, pressing down on the buttons. "Name?" 

"Oikawa."

You nodded your head, glancing up at him. "That will be $5.25 please." 

You watched the Oikawa take out his wallet, grabbing a 10 dollar bill and handing it to you. You pressed more buttons, putting the money into the register and grabbing the change for Oikawa. You were about to hand him his change, but he quickly held up his hand to stop your actions. You stared at him in shock while he sent you a flirtatious wink.

"Keep the change as the tip for you."

You stared at Oikawa's back as he walked towards one of the tables. You heard a laugh coming from your side and you turned your head to see Jack chuckling to himself as he gazed at you. A blush erupted from your cheeks and you put the money into the tip jar. You quickly went to the kitchen, feeling Oikawa's burning gaze on your own back. You wanted to escape from what just happened and you had to tell Tyler what the customer has ordered.

"Tyler, a milk Thai Tea," you informed, watching the man wash his hands before he starts to make the drink. 

"It'll be out real quick," Tyler said, giving you a wide smile.

You nodded your head, leaving the kitchen and going back to the counter. You glanced over at Oikawa, seeing his gaze focused out the windows with a smile on his face. He looks at peace and the light reflecting off his face gives a nice touch to his features too. When Oikawa turned his head towards you, you quickly looked away and went back over to the childrens' magazine. 

There's so many things in the childrens' magazine that Evan would honestly like. You're not sure what you could possibly get Evan for his birthday, but your sister still live with your parents so you definitely can't get him a pet because it's just a little house your parents, sister, and nephew live in. You let out a sigh, a pout on your lips and you leaned into your hand, gazing at the pictures of toys and the prices.

"Jack, what did you like as a kid?" You questioned, lifting your gaze to Jack. 

Jack looks up from his book, tilting his head as he reminisces about his childhood and toys. "I liked reading and listening to my parents read. I never had any toys, but I did have a dog. How about getting him a pet?" 

"Can't. Family doesn't want to take part of Evan's life nor help him raise a pet," you answered, shaking your head. "He can't read yet since he's only three."

"Get him a stuffed animal then," Tyler said, going back to his book.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea."

"Milk Thai Tea ready," Tyler announced, walking out the kitchen. 

You went towards Tyler, seeing the drink in his hand and you grabbed it towards him. Oikawa stood up, walking towards the counter and you held out the drink towards him. You felt a light shock when your hands touched and your eyes widen. You looked up at Oikawa as well, seeing his slight shock expression. Oikawa quickly composes himself and he gives you a kind smile.

"Thank you. See you again," Oikawa said, giving you another wink.

You watched his retreating form, your eyes trailing from the back of his head to his legs. He's a very attractive man, you will admit that. You want him to come back too. You felt a surge of happiness consume you and you couldn't stop the smiling from growing on your face. If Oikawa would come to the store everyday, you'd be happy just seeing him and wouldn't even bother trying to find a relationship at all.

***  
  


You walked down the sidewalk, Evan by your side as the two of you are walking your dog, Taemin. Taemin is a Great Dane that you had bought as a puppy from a friend and Taemin is still a puppy, but a huge puppy. Evan doesn't mind the huge dog at all, always playing with Taemin and Taemin protecting little Evan. Currently, you're heading towards a park to let Taemin get his exercise of the day. It's 10 AM in the morning and you have Evan with you because [Sister's Name] is currently in school. 

"Heel Taemin," you ordered, watching Taemin sit as you waited at the cross light. 

You couldn't see much in front of you due to the large crowd, but you waited in the back of the crowd only because most people are scared of huge dogs like Taemin. Besides, you have little Evan on your other side. You didn't want to lose your nephew in the crowd at all. You couldn't forgive yourself if anything happens to your nephew.

"Get down now!" 

You flinched from the sudden sound of gunshots ringing in your noise. Taemin started barking and screaming could be heard. The sudden crowd of people in front of you started to run, coming towards you and Evan. You quickly pulled Evan towards you, holding the boy towards your chest so he wouldn't be injured by the horde of citizens running for their lives. Taemin continued to bark, making the people that were going to run straight into you go around, not wanting to be bitten by a dog. 

You lifted your head, the crowd of citizens already gone and you kept hearing the sounds of firing guns. You heard loud shouts and the barking from Taemin started to tune out. Your heart racing in your chest, your breathing sharp and fast, your eyes widening in realization as you're stuck in gun war right now. You heard crying come from Evan and you looked down to see the boy crying into your chest. 

You rubbed the back of his head, trying to soothe him as you racked your brain to figure out how to get out of this cross fire without getting killed or without Evan getting hurt. You grabbed Taemin's leash, wrapping it around your wrist and you really do hope that neither side won't shoot a dog or a woman trying to run for safety. 

"What the hell are you doing here!" 

A man's face appeared in your line of vision, staring at him with wide eyes and Taemin started to bark aggressively at the man. Taemin couldn't attack the man due to the leash attached to his collar. The man crouched down, careful enough not to get close and you eyed the gun in his arms. Your eyes flicked between his gun and his eyes. The man quickly took notice and he gave you a scowl.

"You're lucky we're not ruthless killers of civilians like Johzenji," the man said, his scowl turning into a distasteful expression. "Now get the hell up and get to cover!" 


	2. Chapter Two

"Take these two to cover!" The man shouted, waving down a few men. "If anything happens to these two I'm going to tell boss you failed to protect civilians!" 

Two men came over towards you and the shorter one of the two held out his hand. The short man has reddish orange hair, very curly with brown eyes and he seems more kind than his partner next to him that just glaring at you. His partner has very dark hair and his eyes seem like a grayish blue color, but the color more towards the blue side. 

"Kageyama, you cover us if anything happens!" The shorter man shouted, grabbing your hand and pulling you up. “C’mon, lady!”

The shorter man guided you towards a building, Taemin following you and the other man, Kageyama, shooting anyone that dare to aim towards you. You didn’t understand why these gangs just now started to fire at each other. This doesn't make any sense on why gangs would involve civilians. Like civilians don't want to be involved at all, they just want to go about their days. 

The man skidded to a stop as something landed in front of him. You looked over his shoulder to see a small, dark, sphere object and you're curious about the object. You've never seen anything like it at all. You were quickly snapped out your thoughts as the man had suddenly grabbed you and crouched down, his back facing the object.

"Cover his ears!" The man shouted.

You decided to listen to the man since he is technically trying to make sure you and Evan are safe as well. You covered Evan's ears, his crying still continuing and Taemin started to run away, confusing on you why your dog decided to ditch you. You didn't realize how rude of a dog you actually have. 

A loud boom filled your eyes, your body flinching out of reflex at the loud noise and you heard a groan come from the man. A gasp escaped your lips, a ringing noise filling your ears as your eyes darted around. The man pulled away from you, coming into your line of vision and he started to say something, but you couldn't hear him. Kageyama had sudden appeared from around a car, his mouth moving as well, but you can't hear what they're saying. 

You watched the short man run towards Kageyama, the short man looking over his shoulder at you and you could only watch them leave. You sudden jerked from the feeling of a hand being placed on your shoulder and arm. You turned your head to see random people at your sides and it suddenly hit you like a freaking boulder.

The crying from Evan, the barking from the sudden Taemin running towards you, the talking from the random people. Taemin started to lick your face, letting out whimpers and he licks Evan's face as well. You could only stare at the random people simply because you couldn't hear a damn thing they're saying at all. You probably look like an idiot because your mouth is open. 

"Evan, are you okay?" You asked, ignoring the people first because Evan will always be your top priority.

Evan nods his head and you let out a sigh of relief. You stood up, holding Evan close to you and you ignored the citizens asking and telling you that you should really head to the hospital. But all honesty, you just feel fine and you should continue your plans of the day. 

You continued to take another route to the park, not wanting to bother with the news or be questioned by the police. You also don’t want your face to be on the news or Evan’s because that will just scare him more by being questioned by strangers.

As you walked with Taemin at your side, you couldn’t stop your eyes from scanning the aftermath of the cross fires. Broken glass on the floor from broken windows, cars having holes inside and sadly, the bodies left on the floor. You didn’t want to stare at the bodies too long simply because you’d feel culpable that one of the gangsters decide to help you and not them.

You heard the sound of the ambulance, coming to assist those who are injured or take the bodies away. You watched the ambulance past by with the fire department and police cars behind them.

You’re not in the mood to deal with any annoying people.

***

You let out a sigh, sitting down on a bench in a wide park with vibrant green grass and healthy trees. There’s a playground, but you could easily loose him in the playground due to how big the playground is. Besides, you have Taemin with you and most people don’t like big dogs and wouldn’t let children near them. 

You removed Taemin’s leash, knowing he wouldn’t just run away to have freedom. You watched Taemin jump around, waiting for Evan to play with him and a smile makes its way onto your features. You kept your gaze on Evan, being reassured that Taemin will literally attack a stranger if they tired to take Evan.

You really don’t want the little cross fire to ruin your day at all. So you push it to the back of your head and forget about it. It’s too negative and you consider yourself a positive person. You really didn’t want that cross fire to stop you from enjoying a good, beautiful morning. It’s just too hard if you keep thinking about it and it will only stress you out. 

“Excuse me, miss, but are you okay?” 

You turned your head, a blush rising to your cheeks as you stared into the stranger’s eyes. He has very beautiful hazel eyes, the perfect shade too. His black hair has caught your attention as it almost looks like a bedhead, but a fringe in front of one of his eyes. He’s very handsome indeed. 

“Yes, why do you ask?” You questioned, giving him a nervous smile.

“Because there’s blood on your neck,” the man stated, pointing at your neck.

Your eyes widen, putting your hand to your neck and you removed it, but felt nothing. You looked at the stranger oddly, but he only chuckled, taking out his phone and putting it on camera. 

“Why would I lie to a pretty girl?” The man chuckled, letting you use his phone camera. “There’s no cut on your neck so I’m assuming your ear is bleeding.” 

You pushed your hair behind your ear, the man letting out a wince and his face scrunched a little. “Is it that bad?” 

“I think you might have gotten grazed by a bullet,” the man stated, taking a seat next to you. “Do you mind if I clean it?”

“Go ahead. I have no idea how to anyways,” you laughed, hoping to lighten yourself up. “I didn’t even know.” 

“Do you mind me asking how?” The man questioned.

“My nephew and I was caught between a cross fire between Johzenji and another gang, but I don’t know,” you answered, feeling the man hold your ear with one hand. “My dog had run off when an explosion happened.” 

“Dogs do sense danger better than humans,” the man chuckled. You noticed the man’s voice get a little deeper. “Johzenji...”

His deep voice sounds nice to you. You really like it when he laughs, but his voice isn’t that deep to sound like Soldier: 76 or Reaper. You have a feeling this man is very benevolent simply because he helped clean up your ear and he’s a stranger at that. 

Are handsome men going to talk to you each day? Yesterday it was Oikawa and today it’s this stranger. You’ve been complimented by both of them and what’s next? A date from a random, handsome stranger? A one night stand like what Jack does? 

“Johzenji, huh? They’re ruthless killers just like Karasuno,” the man sighed, shaking his head. “Let’s just hope you won’t be caught in something like that again.” 

“[Name]!”

Your eyes traveled towards Evan, seeing Taemin sit by his side and Evan waves at you. You waved back at him, Taemin letting out a bark and running around with Evan chasing after him. 

“I’m assuming that’s your nephew,” the man said, glancing at Evan then the task at hand.

You felt something wrap around your head and press down on your wounded ear. You let out wince of pain as you lifted your hand to feel what it the wrap is. You felt a soft farbric. You turned to the man and his eyes are on the farbric.

“It’s my hanker-chief,” the man informed, giving you a kind smile. “So the blood has something to sink into and wouldn’t get on your skin.”

You blushed, staring down at your lap. “Thank you. Are you sure you want to give it to me?”

“I have a lot more at home,” the man said, giving you a reassuring smile.

You nodded your head and turned your attention back towards Evan and Taemin. A loving smile had appeared on your features and you didn’t notice the man gazing at you with a benevolent look in his eyes.

You had felt someone staring at you and you turned your head to see the man staring at you. You blushed from his gaze and you immediately looked away, fiddling your fingers. The man chuckled and he lets out a quiet sigh.

The man stands up and he takes a deep breath in. He looks over his shoulder at you. “Have a good day and see ya soon.”

“You too.”

You watched the man leave, staring a his figure like you did with Oikawa. It’s just odd how handsome men are starting to compliment you. You rarely get compliments in general or talked to anyone because how quiet you can get. You ponder if you’ll meet the man again.

What does he mean by see you soon? It’s not like he knows where your job is. But that isn’t what strikes your curiosity about him. How did he know a bullet grazed your ear? And how does he know about cleaning your ear as well. It’s possible he could be working in the justice field and he had a day off. 

But when he said Johzenji, it was more of saying it insulted him. He mustn’t like the gang Johzenji much then, but what did Johzenji possibly do to the stranger?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter Three

“Honestly, our team sucks,” you mumbled, holding a controller as you stared at the TV screen.

You’re playing Overwatch with your team of random people you don’t know. You just added them on PlayStation because you’ve played with them for five hours once and now you’ve all gotten together to play competitive. You honestly always go for playing a tank because you’ve mastered each one.

“ _Step up your game, Mercy.”_

_“How can I when the other team is targeting me first!”_

_“_ He’s true,” you laughed.

It’s quite late, or well, going to be morning quite soon. You usually stay up on your off days and it’s honestly the best. You usually play video games or watch TVs shows from Netflix. There’s some days where you really don’t want to interact with any people at all.

Taemin started barking, suddenly jumping off the couch and towards the door. You scowled at your dog, challenging him mentally to shut up only because you’re mic is in. Taemin doesn’t normally have his urges to bark so this is quite odd for you.

“Shut up, Taemin!” You yelled, your gamer friends laughing.

_“He just wants some love!”_

“He’s too spoiled.” 

You stood up from your spot, putting your controller down and taking out your mic. You walked over to Taemin, seeing him bark and growl at the door. You’ve never seen your own dog do that at all. Maybe there’s a squirrel nearby or something out there that he doesn’t like. Should you open the door? 

If something even happens to you, Taemin will protect you. He will definitely protect you. He loves you just as you love him. You hope.

You put your hand on the handle, unlocking your door first before you open it. Sadly, your door doesn’t have a peek hole at all. You opened your door a little, seeing the dark sky and a few street lights too. You opened the door fully, seeing nothing standing in front of your door at all.

You let out a sigh of relief, turning towards Taemin who’s growling at you. You raised an eyebrow at his behavior and you placed your hands on your hips. “There’s nothing here.”

A arm had suddenly wrapped around your waist, literally making you scream out of reflex and a cloth pressed against your face. Taemin barked aggressively and you heard a yell of agony from the person behind you. You started to take deep breaths in and out, but sadly you had inhaled something smelling sickening sweet. Your eyes started to feel heavy and your body becoming light. 

"Get this damn dog off of me!" 

"I'm not going to kill the dog!”

“Then do something about it before it tears my arm off!”

“Fine! You don’t have to yell at me!” 

That’s all you remember. Two men arguing before you fall asleep. That sickening sweet smell was really nice. Probably the nicest thing you’ve smelt besides cologne that sometimes smell good. You just hope that Taemin is safe.

  
***

You woke up from the loud noise of metal hitting metal. It makes your blood freeze from the sounds and it’s scary too. That noise is scarier than the actul fact that you’re in a metal cage. Why could you possibly be in a cage like this?

From what you remember, you’ve done nothing to anyone to make you be locked in a cage. You’re not a mean person at all, but you can be blunt, but people say honesty is the best policy. You looked down at your clothing, shocked to find yourself only in your undergarments.

Okay. Now, it’s serious. Are you in a sick zoo? A zoo that puts humans in cages and they’re almost naked? A zoo that thinks the working class or the poor are just savages unlike the wealthy? What’s the point of this? 

“I’d like to speak to my manager!” You yelled.

You looked around, but could only see darkness. There’s only one light source and it’s flashing down on you. You stood up, your hands gripping the cold, metal bars that’s a part of the cage. You shivered from the cold metal against your bare feet. You kept looking into the darkness, hoping you might see a figures move in the dark.

Your eyes widen, realizing that this isn’t some kind of freak show zoo. You remember watching the news this morning and remembering there’s been 5 missing women from your area within the last two weeks. The police say it could either be human trafficking or selling the organs of the women. Besides, there’s only one gang that you barely know that deals in human trafficking.

_**Karasuno** _

You started to panic, knowing that you will be sold to some random person. Karasuno is known for taking women and sometimes men, maybe selling them to the wealthy buyers or selling their organs. You're organs are going to be sold on the black market! No one will know where your body is because it would be in parts! There's a chance you might be sold to a disgusting wealthy old man, but you rather take the selling of your organs than that. Why must this-

"Oh, you're actually up!"

You turned your head to see a man with silver whitish hair and grey eyes. His beauty could only make you be memorized by his features. Especially the beauty mark near his mouth too. Is this the man that's going to buy your organs or body? If he is, then you don't mind if he has a face looking like an angel. 

"You're in a sticky situation at the moment, lady," the angelic man said, his face scrunching up to make his words have an affect. "You probably won't like it either."

"What is it?" You questioned, a sickening sweet smile dancing on your lips. "Just spit it out already. No need to make the tension grow." 

"Well, it seems like our recruits decided to make up to the Boss by givin' him you," the angelic man elaborated, your heart dropped to your stomach. "Since you are dealing with the mafia here so you won't be able to go home!" 

"Home?" You asked, tears building in your eyes. "I-I won't b-be able to see Evan! Or [Sister's Name], Jack, Tyler, and I wouldn't be able to work again!" 

"I'm sorry, lady," the man mumbled, staring at you with sympathy in his eyes. "I wish those recruits didn't have to do this to you, but for your own safety you must not leave. We're in a sticky situation with other gangs so we wouldn't want you to get killed by them." 

"W-What am I supposed to do then!" You yelled, the tears already escaping.

"Stick around the base. Our men has been ordered to not talk to you unless spoken to and you will have a bodyguard with you," the angelic man informed, giving you a kind smile. He reached behind him, holding out a white, button up shirt towards you. "It's the only thing that comes close to covering you as for pants we'll have someone go out and get some for you."

"Why are you being kind towards me?" You inquired, taking the shirt from him.

The angelic man smiles widely. "Because you were never meant to be here and face these conditions. It's our job to show you hospitality."

You weren't sure if the angelic man is forced to make your life comfortable in this base or he just doesn't want you to experience the evils in this base. You ponder how you'll be treated by the men here at this base, but is this really a base? Couldn't it possibly be some sort of fort instead? Or maybe like a tiny house? 

The angelic man had turned his back towards you, giving you some privacy to put on the shirt. Despite the man seeing you in your undergarments, he didn't look at your exposed body at all. You're actually glad that he didn't look at you.

"What's your name?" You questioned, finished buttoning the last few buttons.

"Sugawara Koushi. And your name?" Sugawara asked, turning back around and opening the cage.

"[Last Name] [Name]," you answered, Sugawara smiled.

"That's a pretty name," Sugawara commented, holding his hand out for you.

You put your hand in his, helping down from the cage and onto the actual floor of the room. You shivered from the cold floor as well and Sugawara removed his hand from yours. You watched him walk into the darkness, but the lights quickly came on and your eyes squinted from the sudden light. You weren't expecting the room to be so empty, but your eyes did have time to adjust to the lights.

"You will meet your bodyguards. They're actually in the dining room waiting for you," Sugawara informed, opening the door for you.

You stepped out the room, your eyes widening at the modern art on the walls. The walls are white and there's small engraving along the middle of the wall. You looked up to see tiny versions of chandeliers on the ceiling and your eyes drifted towards the floor, feeling the carpet underneath your feet as you walked. Everything about this base is quite beautiful. You've never been in a more beautiful building in your life despite your own home because it's the most comfortable place on Earth to you.

You also noticed that this building isn't a base. You've seen more stairs going up and you're estimating the building is a three level. The dining room is quite far too. You passed the large gathering area which is larger than your living room. You're curious to see where the living room is and how big their TV is. You'd love to play Overwatch on their gigantic TV and you'd really be able to see the amazing graphics on Overwatch. Sugawara was quiet on the way towards the dining room as well, but you're curiou about your bodyguards though. What could they possibly be like?

"You idiot, Hinata!" 

"It's your fault I dropped the knife! I told you I had a knife in my hand and you decided to walk into it!" 

You haven't even opened the door, but you could already imagine what kind of bodyguards you have. 


	4. Chapter Four

Sugawara turned to you with a nervous, closed eye smile. “Go on in and meet your bodyguards while I go to get a health kit for Kageyama.”

You nodded your head, watching the angelic man walk away. You couldn’t help, but admire the way he walks with such grace. You couldn’t believe you’d see a man walk with such grace. He must really have himself together then.

You turned your attention back to the door at hand. Literally at hand because your hand is resting on the doorknob. You’re not sure if you should go into that room. One of them is stabbed by a knife and one of them was holding the knife. You should have asked Sugawara if it was safe for you to go inside.

But they are your bodyguards while you stay inside this beautiful mansion. The beautiful mansion should have some flaws into it. Those flaws might be the people living there. Maybe you should ask Sugawara if he has a place to live because not all the men that stay in this mansion. Right?

You let out a sigh, deciding to not dwell on the your thoughts about the bodyguards. You turned the handle, opening the door and before any words could leave your mouth, something went pass the side of your head. You heard something be jammed into the wooden doors.

Your eyes went to the side, seeing a knife come into your view. The tip of the knife is inside the wall. Inside the freaking wall! Did your bodyguards try to kill you! Such a great first impression, am I right?

“Hinata!” The dark haired man shouted, scowling at his partner. 

Hinata’s scary expression disappeared, replaced by a more softer and friendly expression. He rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry. Old habits.”

You couldn’t believe you were almost killed. You placed a hand on your chest, your heart beating rapidly in your chest as you realize how close to death you were. You’re not ready for death to take you with open arms!

“You must be the lady that Suga told us about!” Hinata beamed, striding over to you. 

Your eyes flickered over to the man with dark hair seeing him sigh and you noticed the black handle of a knife sticking out betwen his fingers. Your eyes widen at the blood on his fingers and shirt as well. Before you know it, you’re already at his side and staring at him in concern.

“Holy Lordy! Are you okay?” You asked, placing a hand on his upper arm as you stare at his wound. “How do you feel? Do hou feel light headed? Why aren’t you freaking out?”

“Because this has happened before,” the man said, staring at you with a blank expression.

You weren’t sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing. You really curious about his previous wounds, but you’re not gonna ask. That’s quite inappropriate at the time and you don’t really know him.

“Sugawara is going to patch Kageyama real quick!” Hinata exclaimed, catching your attention.

Kageyama... Now why does that sound familiar? You stared at Kageyama, studying his features as you tried to figure out where you’ve heard of that name. Foreign names are common in America and different cultures have developed in different states that have a huge impact on the residents. You just ponder where you heard Kageyama from.

Kageyama turned his head towards you and noticed your intense stare. You watched the blush rise to his cheeks and his mouth open slightly. You ponder if he’s about to say something about your staring.

“D-Do I h-have something o-on my face?” Kageyama questioned, a timid expression on his features.

A gasp escaped your lips, your eyes widening as you stared at Kageyama. Him and Hinata were the ones who helped you and Evan during that gun war between Karasuno and Johzenji. No wonder Kageyama and Hinata seemed familiar. You honestly didn’t expect to see them again.

“You were the ones who helped me escape,” you stated, your eyes flickering between Hinata and Kageyama. “You pulled me and my nephew into safety from Johzenji.”

“Ah, Lady with the cute dog!” Hinata exclaimed, giving you a long nickname.

“Are you okay? I mean, you protected me and my nephew from that explosion,” you said, staring at Hinata in concern.

“Yes! Suga did a good job on me!” Hinata stated.

You heard footsteps approaching the dining room and you turned your head to see Sugawara walk inside with a health kit. You noticed his eyes graze over the knife that’s still inside the door and Sugawara turned a ‘kind’ smile towards Hinata. You looked back over at Hinata to see him starting to act nervous.

“Did you just try to kill an innocent woman sho’s stuck with us because some new recruits decide to take her as a gift for the Boss?” Sugawara questioned, tilting his head a little. 

“Old habits...” Hinata mumbled, shrugging his shoulders a little.

Sugawara shook his head, letting out a sigh as he walks over to Kageyama. He sits down to him, opening the health kit and getting started. You decided to stand, not feeling comfortable to ask to sit or to just sit. You watched Sugawara take out necessary things to fix up Kageyama.

A blush had erupted on your cheeks when Kageyama had taken off his shirt after Sugawara cut a hole into. You quickly looked away, making sure to keep your eyes pure until you aren’t single anymore. Besides, Kageyama looks younger than you, probably by a few years.

“I’m sure you met Hinata and Kageyama, yes?” Sugawara asked, you nodded your head. “They will be with you at all times and if you ever want to leave, have them accompany you. Wouldn’t want you to get taken by a snake.”

“Snake?” You asked, raising your eyebrow. 

“Yes. They’re quite sneaky and can be hiding anywhere, so watch your back,” Sugawara informed, his focusing remaining on Kageyama.

You ponder what Sugawara said that. Who’s he referring to as a snake? You don’t remember a gang that’s know as a snake at all. Karasuno are more known as crows cause it’s in the name like Nekoma is cats. But could there be a spy within Karasuno? What could possibly be their purpose?


	5. Chapter Five

“When am I going to meet the Boss?” You questioned, following Hinata and Kageyama around the mansion. 

Hinata and Kageyama are showing you around the mansion and where you’d possibly like to hang out at with them. You’ve been at the mansion for a few hours after the whole introduction of the two bodyguards. Besides, Sugawara told you that the recruits only got you to give you to the Boss. Plus, you’re also curious about your dog.

“Also, where’s my dog, Taemin?” You asked, looking between the back of Hinata’s head and Kageyama’s head. “I want him with me.”

“That giant dog?” Hinata questioned, you hummed in response. 

“We’ll inform Sugawara about your dog once you’re settled in,” Kageyama stated.

You nodded your head, feeling eyes at digging into the back of your head. You stop in your tracks, looking over your shoulder, but there’s no one there. You pulled your lips into a thin line, your eyes darting around for anything that moves, but it’s a large room with staircases on each side of the walls that lead to the second floor. From what Hinata and Kageyama explained, the room on the first floor that’s in between the staircase is where the Boss is.

“What about me working?” You inquired, the two men coming to a stop.

“I’ll ask Boss later tonight for you,” Hinata said, giving you a kind smile over his shoulder. “I’m sure Boss would also like you to live a norm life while with us for the time being.”

“Sugawara said I couldn’t leave,” you reminded, looking at the ground with sorrow. 

“Without us. You can go anywhere, but we must be with you,” Kageyama stated, turning his body to the side.

“How am I going to explain that to my boss?” You sighed, slouching your shoulders. 

“We’ll figure it out. Don’t worry, we’re smart,” Hinata assured. “It’s quite late and I’m sure you want some rest.” You nodded your head, a smile making its way into your features. “Well, your bedroom is close to Boss so no one else but the people he trust can come in.”

“In there?” You asked, pointing at the door where the Boss stays. You couldn’t take your gaze away from the large, dark wooden doors and a gold doorknob. 

“There’s more than one rooms in there,” Kageyama stated, nodding his head. “It’s quite spacious and Boss wouldn’t mind at all. Don’t worry, we’ll walk you in.” 

You nodded your head, watching Hinata and Kageyama walk to the door. Kageyama opens the door, standing to the side to let you in with Hinata. You glanced at him, questioning him with your eyes by asking if it’s fine for you to go in. Hinata patted your shoulder, reassuring you that’s everything is fine.

“So if I walk in, I won’t be killed by a flying knife?” You remarked, Hinata laughing nervously since he knows what you mean.

“No, but we do need to talk with Boss,” Kageyama informed, you walked towards the doors.

You walked inside, the hallway large and spacious minus a few tables with potted plants or framed pictures. There’s a few pictures on the wall of people you don’t recognize. You continued to walk until you and your bodyguards came into a room with a TV on the wall and a large coffee table with two sets of couches. You noticed a bar off to the side and you ponder what they could serve.

“He just live like a king in here,” you commented, your eyes scanning the five doors in the room.

“He kind of is a king,” Hinata laughed, watching your eyes dart around at everything. “Plus, he’s very humble and kind.” 

You nodded your head, walking towards the bar and your eyes landed on the only white door in the room. The other doors are more of a dark color like different tones of brown. You ponder why there’s only one white door. 

“Your room is over there,” Hinata stated, pointing at the door near the bar. You nodded your head as you walked towards the door. “We’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Thank you, Hinata, Kageyama,” you mumbled, watching the two men walk to the white door.

You went into the room, turning on the lights and a gasp escaped your lips. Your eyes widen at the beautiful bed that’s a full on California King bed. The bed has a pastel grey blankets and the top is folded, revealing a white underneath. The two pillows are a black color, four pillows in total and there’s white pillows underneath. You couldn’t believe you’re going to sleep in a bed that’s bigger than the one at home.

The room is quite spacious with a huge dresser and a table off to the side. There’s a flat screen TV hanging onto the wall that’s across from your bed. There’s three doors in total, one being the entrance to the room and you’re guessing one of the doors is a bathroom. You ponder how big the bathroom is and the bathtub as well. You wouldn’t mind taking a bath, but you have no clothes at all. 

Oh, Taemin would love this bed if he was with you. Taemin should probably still be at home or probably roaming the streets, but he should know to go back home. There’s food there unless the police showed up then that’s different. Your sister might be watching him which you highly doubt because your parents don’t want any pets.

You feel a bit parched and you want to try out the bar. Besides, the bar should have some water to drink. You leave the bedroom, walking over to the bar and grabbing a cup underneath the counter. You heard a door open and looked toward the source of the noise.

“Make sure to keep an eye around you and her safety as well,” a deep voice said. A man with short, dark hair and matching eyes met your gaze. He holds a kind smile on his handsome features as he stares at you. He’s taller than Hinata and Kageyama, but you did expect him to be taller than Hinata. “I’m assuming you’re [Last Name] [Name], correct.” You nodded your head. “Well, I hope you’ll be okay living here and your safety is our priority. Just be aware of your surroundings because of others because we have spies.”

“Okay...” You said, nodding your head.

“Bye [Last Name]!” Hinata shouted, walking towards the exit with Kageyama. 

You waved to them goodbye, a smile dancing on your lips and they closed the door behind them. The man walks over, sitting down at the bar and he watches you fill the cup with water. 

“Are you the Boss?” You asked, leaning against the counter with the cup in your hands. 

“Yes, Sawamura Daichi,” Daichi said, holding out his hand for you to shake. 

“You already know my name,” you chuckled, shaking his head. “Would you like anything to drink?”

“No thanks, but is there anything you need?” Daichi asked.

You tilted your head, tapping your chin. “Clothes unless I can get the ones at home, but everything I need isn’t at home.”

“I’ll send Hinata and Kageyama with you to get the things you need,” Daichi suggested, you nodded your head rapidly and Daichi chuckled. “I thought you’d be more scared.”

“I’m worried about my dog,” you stated, Daichi raising his eyebrow. “The day I was taken Taemin was protecting me and I’m worried about him.” 

“I would accompany you, but I couldn’t,” Daichi started, leaning his chin on his hand. “I still need to talk with others and gather information about the spies here.”

“How do you know there’s spies?” You questioned, taking a sip from your drink.

“Because Johzenji and Nohebi showed up at one of the trades and it’s was near our traditional places we trade too,” Daichi informed, a solemn expression plastered on his handsome features. “So I believe there’s a spy within my family and if anyone is hurt by them, I will not hesitate to kill them.” You stared at him with shock from his words. “Sorry if my choice of words were a bit harsh, it’s just how I truly feel.” 

“You consider the people that work for you as family?” You asked, a smile forming on your lips. 

“I do because we need to trust in each other, care, and protect,” Daichi explained, nodding his head. 

“I think it’s cute,” you commented, taking another sip. “It’s like Lilo and Stitch. Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind or forgotten.”

“I’ve never seen that movie,” Daichi stated, staring at you in confusion.

Your jaw falls open, staring at him as if he’s a new species to the Earth. You couldn’t believe he hasn’t seen that movie! It’s a really good movie and it’s so cute. You pulled your lips into a thin line and you tap your cheek as you gaze at Daichi. 

“We need to watch it when you’re not busy at all,” you stated, placing your hand on Daichi’s. “It’s a really good movie and I think you might like it. Good thing I have the DVD at home and the TV is big enough so let’s plan a movie day!”

“Okay. I’ll have a couple of my friends with us as well,” Daichi said, giving you a kind smile.

You returned his smile, feeling excited that a movie day is planned and you’ll get to watch a movie with Daichi. You don’t feel sacred of him at all, but more at ease with him. You don’t understand why, but you don’t see him as a mafian leader at all. Hinata was right. There’s nothing for you to worry about. 

You ponder what kind of snacks is here and what type of friens Daichi is going to have over. Will Hinata and Kageyama be there? I mean, they did come into Daichi’s quarters and they did tell you that only people Daichi trust can come inside. Does that mean Daichi trusts you or it could be he doesn’t want you to be in a room anyone has access to? Whatever it is, you’re glad that you have people looking out for you since this is almost like unknown territory and life to you. 

If Taemin was here and you have your gaming console, you would be at home and wouldn’t mind your living conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally meet the first king that’s official


	6. Chapter Six

“What do you do as a living?” Daichi questioned, the two of you sitting on a couch and drinking alcohol.

“A cashier for Bon’s,” you answered, gazing down at your cup with a smile.

You and Daichi have been talking for a few hours, discussing about each other while drinking. You’ve been keeping your gaze locked on him the whole time until now because you want to leave a good impression on him. You’ve heard that maintaining eye contact and saying the person’s name is a good impression on others.

Plus you can’t stop staring at his features. He’s just handsome and you can’t stop your inner thoughts from wondering around. He has a sharp jaw line, reminding you of J-Hope’s jawline, but it’s very nice in a way. He has a dark shade of brown eyes and it’s beautiful in your opinion. You just want to take a picture to savor his handsomeness.

“Is it something you enjoy?” Daichi inquired.

You nodded your head. “Yeah, it’s not much, but I love working there and socializing with people I see.”

You always thought to yourself and you’ve always kept it to yourself as you viewed people in gangs of mafias malevolent people and always angry all the time. Seeing how Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, and Sugawara are towards you it changes your view on them. You know that there will be some people in the gangs and mafias that are evil and malicious towards others.

You find Daichi’s concern for others cute. You don’t really find that in a lot of people at all and it’s just makes Daichi an interesting person. You ponder what else is in his personality besides his concern for others and his kindness as well. Could he perhaps have a dark side to him that he doesn’t show at all.

You ponder what his dark side is like and how evil he can get. You don’t want to know what he does to the people when they hurt his family. Does he consider you family since you’re stuck with them? You wouldn’t mind being a part of this family. It seems like a better family than most to you.

“Sawamura, I....” You started, but trailed off. You didn’t know what to say as you had consumed too much alcohol like it was water. You felt your cheeks burning as you gazed at Daichi with probably a stupid expression on your face.

“Call me Daichi, please,” Daichi begged, his cheeks a little red from being intoxicated.

“Dai..chi,” you whispered, testing the name on your tongue. You liked it and unknown to you, Daichi did as well. “I think you’re handsome.” 

“Really?” Daichi chuckled, his chest bouncing.

“Extremely. I couldn’t stop staring,” you laughed, covering your mouth as you laughed.

“It’s not the alcohol?” Daichi questioned, you shook your head. “If we’re going to be honest then, you’re attractive as well.” 

You stared at Daichi with wide eyes, your own pair of eyes flickered down to his lips and his did the same. You and Daichi leaned into each other, knowing that both of you aren’t going to reject each other and his hands had pulled you towards him. Your lips connected with his and that’s how a frizzy night happened.

  
***

A groan escaped past your lips and you opened your eyes to see a dim lit room. You know for sure that this room is not the room you went into last night. It’s more spacious than yours and a few potted plants are settled on desks, but there’s one thing that stands out the most. The chandelier that’s hanging above you. 

But that’s not the only thing you noticed. There’s a bare arm resting on your waist and a bare chest pressing against your back. You can hear soft breathing coming behind you and you felt sore all around your body. You know that you’re completely bare, like bare as when you first came into the world. 

You turned your head, looking behind you and seeing Daichi’s sleeping face. You looked away, lifting your hand and clenching it into a fist as you bite down on it. You didn’t expect this! Not one bit! You wanted to smack yourself for letting this happen again.

You used to do one night stands for a while, but you stopped, knowing it’s not good to do it often. You don’t want whatever happened last night become awkward between you and Daichi. Maybe you could perhaps ask Daichi what happened exactly since you’re not that shy in that department at all.

You heard a deep groan coming behind you and Daichi shifted a little. You looked over your shoulder to see him sitting up. You noticed his messy hair and the daze look in his eyes. He turned his head towards you and you watched his eyes widen.

“I-I... um... At a loss for words,” Daichi mumbled, looking away as a blush covers his cheeks.

You sat up, using the white covers to conceal your bare upper torso. You let out a sigh and you looked at your lap. “Was I bad?” 

Daichi let out a snort, taking you by surprise and making you think you’re terrible. “No, not at all, but you’re not upset we did?”

“Of course not,” you giggled, shaking your head. “I was just hoping that we wouldn’t be awkward around each other now after seeing ourselves so intimate.” 

“Should we start over again?” Daichi asked, turning his gaze into you. 

“We shouldn’t start over, but never bring this up again,” you elaborated, staring at your hands. “I mean, please don’t take this the wrong way, but let’s forget and not bring up last night.”

“I don’t mind,” Daichi commented, nodding his head. “If you don’t mind me, I’m going to shower.” 

You nodded your head, turning away from Daichi as he pulls himself outta bed. You waited to hear the door open before you got up. You don’t see your clothes anywhere on the ground so they must be in that large living room. You should probably shower as well, but you’ll look for a bathroom later since it hurts to walk. You’ll probably be sore for about a week, but the marks hopefully disappear in three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know it’s early for them to be intimate, but it doesn’t hurt for something like that to happen


	7. Chapter Seven

“Sorry, I was visiting my grandma in the hospital,” you said, looking at the ground so you wouldn’t have to look at Jack while you lie. “And these were her caretakers and friends of my family.” You gestured to Hinata and Kageyama, the two men sitting at a booth near the window. “They just wanted to see the city is all.” 

“Understood, but it’s nice to have you back, [Name],” Jack said, a smile on his face. “Tyler here was missing you the whole time.” 

“I was not!” Tyler shouted, coming out the kitchen. 

You smiled, walking over to Tyler and patting his cheek. “Awe, I missed you too.”

Tyler glared at you, moving away from your touch. “You aren’t helping.”

“Enough jokes, get ready to work,” Jack ordered, you and Tyler nodding your heads. 

The bell jingled and you went to the cash register while Tyler went into the kitchen. Your mind drifted to Taemin and your nephew, Evan. You ponder if they are okay, but Evan should be fine because he’s with your sister. Taemin is a different story. Your dog is roaming the streets, looking for food or enjoying his freedom.

“You’re back again.” 

You looked up to see a familiar face and a smile danced across your features. “Oikawa! Welcome back.” 

“Have you been sick?” The man asked, leaning against the counter as he stared at you. 

You shook your head, deciding to talk with Oikawa since he’s the only one left. “No, I was visiting my grandma in the hospital.” He nods his head and you point over to where Hinata and Kageyama. “They were her caretakers and friends of the family.” 

Oikawa looks over his shoulder, seeing Hinata and Kageyama. You looked over at the two, seeing the two men glare harashly at Oikawa and you ponder why. Why are they glaring at him with such hate? What could Oikawa possibly done to them?

You tilted your head, tapping Oikawa’s shoulder to get his attention. “Something the matter?”

Oikawa turns to you with a bright, closed eye smile. “I’m jealous they’re lucky to hangout with a beautiful woman such as yourself.” You blushed from Oikawa’s comment and he leans away from the counter. “The milk Thai Tea.”

“Coming up soon to your local theatre,” you said, putting in Oikawa’s order and the price. 

Oikawa handed you money which you put into the cash register, but you noticed something that wasn’t the currency he gave you. It’s a white piece of paper and you looked up at him in confusion. You flipped the paper over since the side facing you blank and a heavy blush settles on your cheeks.

“We should get lunch or dinner together sometime,” Oikawa whispered, giving you a confident smirk. 

You handed Oikawa his change back and he went outside. You couldn’t stop staring at the piece of paper that has what you’re assumig is Oikawa’s number. It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date and Oikawa doesn’t seem that bad of a person too. Maybe you’ll take his offer and enjoy yourself with him.

***

“Boss has something for you,” Hinata informed, you and your bodyguards stepping inside the mansion. “He didn’t tell us what it is though.”

“He seems to be in a better mood recently. I wonder why,” Kageyama voiced, his hands tucked into his sweater pocket. “Did he see old friends?” 

“I have no clue,” you laughed nervously.

Ever since that night you had with Daichi, you remember very clearly by seeing him walk to the bar without his shirt on and you noticed the scratch marks on his back and the marks you left. You couldn’t believe you did that, but the alcohol had taken over your mind and Daichi’s as well. But ever since that night, he seems to be in a better mood and he doesn’t seem as tired as he was.

“What do you guys eat for dinner?” You asked, Hinata and Kageyama opened the door for you to enter.

Kageyama shrugs his shoulders. “We order food since no one here can cook.”

You stare at Hinata and Kageyama with wide eyes, stopping in your tracks in the living room while Hinata closed the door behind him. The door stays close only so the others don’t look inside except those who Daichi trust are allowed to come in or look inside. Hinata nodded his head to confirm. 

“It’s sad, we know,” Hinata added. 

“How about I’ll cook for everyone!” You exclaimed, an excited smile making its way onto your features. “I always wanted to cook for a large amount of people.” 

“You seem excited,” Daichi said, stepping out his room with a smile. He walks over to your room, placing his hand on the door handle. “Someone else is excited to see you as well.” 

Daichi opened the door, pushing it open and Taemin ran out. A gasp leaves your lips and you cover your mouth, staring at Taemin with wide eyes. You watched Taemin’s nose move, indicating he’s sniffing around and his head turns towards you. He lets out a bark, his tail wagging fast and he runs over to you.

“Taemin!” You yelled, opening up your arms as Taemin whimpers and barks. He stands on his hind legs, his front paws resting on your shoulders as you hug him. You taught him how to hug and put a paw on a shoulder. You let out laughs of joy as Taemin starts licking your face. 

Daichi, Hinata, and Kageyama watch you with smiles on their faces. There’s something about you that Daichi is attracted to and he figured it out. It’s your smile that he likes 

“Thank you!” You said, smiling widely at Daichi. Taemin jumped down from you and sat down next to you, his tail wagging. “How did you find him.”

“I didn’t,” Daichi started, gazing at you. “He found me actually. I probably smelled like you apparently.” 

You blushed from what he said. Does he really smell like you? Could it be when the two of you were watching Nightmare Before Christmas and fell asleep on the couch together. Perhaps you shouldn’t be close to someone, but you’re the type of person to get physically close to them and being touch as in grabbing, holding, or placing your hand on them. You love hugs especially though.

“Well, I should prepare dinner,” you said, placing your hands on your hips. “I’ll see what you have and I’ll go from there.” 

“You like to cook?” Daichi questioned, you nodded your head.

“Yes! In high school, I used to help the chefs,” you explained, you, your bodyguards, and Daichi walking towards the exit. “It was really fun and I made friends with the chefs there too.”

“I’ll call Sugawara and the others to try out your food,” Daichi said, everyone stepping out his area.

“Sure! I hope they enjoy whatever I make,” you said, nodding your head. 

You followed Hinata and Kageyama to the kitchen while Daichi went a separate way. Taemin followed Daichi which you didn’t understand, but simply let your best friend follow a man you’ve slept with and know nothing about him.

***

“it smells good in here!” Two people shouted in unison, you look at the entrance of the kitchen to see multiple people walking in. 

“Hello, I’m [Name],” you said, giving the men a wave. 

“Nishinoya Yuu!” A short man with dark brown hair ruffled up and you noticed a single blonde tuff in his hair that falls in front of his forehead. He has brown, slanted eyed and you’re assuming he’s shorter than Hinata.

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!” A man with a shaved head shout, a smirk plastered on his scary features. His grey blue-ish eyes are pretty, but his facial structure is how you always viewed people in gangs.

“I’m Asahi Azumane.” A very tall man with long, dark brown hair pulled into a bun and he has matching eye color. You notice he has a scruff growing on his chin and you’re curious about his age because he seems older than everyone in the kitchen.

“Tsukishima.” A man with black framed glasses perked on his nose with short, blonde hair. He has light brown eyes and a pale complexion. He seems sassy to you, just a gut feeling. 

“You already know me,” Suga laughed, shaking his head. “So what are you making?”

“Spaghetti with mashed potatoes and garlic bread,” you informed, checking the oven to see if the garlic bread is done.

“Doesn’t [Name] look cute in her apron?” Hinata asked, looking at his friends. 

You blushed, closing the oven and looking at the men. All of them nodded their heads except Tsukishima and your eyes went over to Daichi, seeing a heavy blush on his features and it covered his neck, his ears turning as well. You’re curious about what he’s thinking, but better yet you don’t wanna know.

“What do you think, Daichi?” Sugawara asked, a smirk on his features. 

Daichi gulped, looking away from your figure and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I-It’s... cute.” You didn’t bother to see the aftermath of what Daichi and Sugawara did since you had to turn off the stove for pot of spaghetti.

“Your dog is cute, [Name],” Tanaka commented, you looked over your shoulder t see him and Nishinoya playing with Taemin. “I was shocked to see this guy with Boss.”

“His name is Taemin,” you informed, grabbing mittens to take out the tray that has the garlic bread on it. 

“Is that Korean?” Nishinoya asked, rubbing Taemin’s head.

“Yes. He’s named after a K-Pop star,” you chuckled, opening the oven and pulling out the tray. “The man was in a group named Shinee, but I wanted to name Taemin Taehyung. Sadly my friend talked me out of it.” 

“Taemin actually has a history to his name. Most owners name their pets after songs, months, colors, or flower names,” Tsukishima informed, his eyes stuck on Taemin. 

“Of course!” You said, placing the tray of garlic bread on the counter. “Taemin deserved a good name and it’s from a different country which is unique.”

“You must love him,” Sugawara said.

You nodded your head, gazing at Taemin. “Of course. He’s my best friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa appears?
> 
> i ponder what the relationship between Hinata & Kageyama and Oikawa is


	8. Chapter Eight

"Hinata, can you do me a huge favor?" You asked, smiling widely at the orange haired man. 

Hinata nods his head. "Sure. What do you want me to do?" 

You let out a deep breath, tangling your fingers together. “I’m going out later tonight and I want to br alone. I promise I’ll be back once it’s done.”

“What’s done?” Hinata asked, lifting his eyebrow.

You let out a quiet sigh, really hoping you wouldn’t have to tell Hinata. You noticed the glared that Hinata and Kageyama exchanged with Oikawa. You just want to go on a date and enjoy yourself. “The date.” 

“Okay. If Boss asks me where you are, I’ll tell him you’re with your family,” Hinata sighed, nodding his head. Hinata knows he’ll hate himself later because he knows who you’re going on a date with, but he knows your date should be able to hold himself back in crime. “Go have fun on your date.”

You let out a squeal of delight, smiling widely Hinata and you closed the space between you two. You hugged the short man tightly, your excitement filling you complete that you want to scream in happiness. Hinata’s cheeks blossomed into fierce red and his arms move around, as if he’s a broken robot.

You giggled to yourself, knowing that you made the man feel uncomfortable and you moved away from him. You smiled, wrong the light coat of sweat on his face and you patted his head, giving him a cheerful smile. You left the man, going to get ready for the date you have with Oikawa.

You didn’t want to ask Kageyama simply because you have a feeling he might say no. Hinata seems to be more emotional than Kageyama does. Meaning that Hinata makes his decisions by biasing his emotions while Kageyama uses his brain for his decision. Besides, Kageyama is quiet and you know that Hinata is more of a talkative person than Kageyama is. You’ve gotten closer to the orangish red haired, short man and you had a higher chance of actually going to the date with Oikawa without bodyguards.

You want to impress Oikawa. He seems nice and he’s always gives you compliments as well. It’s been a while since you’ve been on a date, much less have an actual dating life. Your last boyfriend was in your late teens and you’re 23. You actually miss the physical attention like holding hands, hugs, and especially the cuddling. 

You assume Hinata and Kageyama have some history between Oikawa. You don’t want to pry information out of them, but you really hope whatever it is, it’s settled. You really want to like Oikawa, but if he turns out to be a dick, you won’t continue the dates with him. You just hope this date will go well and that Oikawa isn’t a trashy person.

You shook away the negative thoughts. Today should be a positive day and you will make it a positive day.

***

You hurried down the sidewalk, not jogging, but speed walking in black heels. You didn’t want to sweat in your [dress](http://www.fichic.com/wine-red-patchwork-hollow-out-lace-fashion-mini-dress.html) since it’s a long sleeve. You had asked Hinata if the dress was okay and he nodded his head, a heavy blush on his features. You smiled, remembering how nervous the man looked for you. 

You have Oikawa waiting for you and you’re a few minutes late for the date. You had taken too much time prepping to look nice and smell nice that you didn’t realize you were 3 minutes late. You probably left a bad impression now since you’re late.

You let out a sigh of relief, seeing Oikawa stand outside the restaurant that you and Oikawa planned to meet at. Your mouth dropped a little, seeing Oikawa in a suit and you couldn’t help, but admire him more. He looks extremely handsome in his suit and you pondered to yourself if his shoulders were always wide. His hair seems more softer and healthier than usual too. 

“Oikawa,” you said, the man turning his attention towards you. 

He quickly looked away from you, his hand on the back of his neck. You noticed the growing blush on his cheeks and the tips of his ears starting to turn pink. “At first I thought you stood me up, but I’m glad I waited.” He lets out a chuckle, his gaze meeting yours and he smiles sheepishly. “You look very beautiful, [Last Name].”

“Call me [Name],” you blushed, looking away from Oikawa’s gaze.

“Then call me Tooru,” Oikawa suggested, giving you a sincere smile. You nodded your head, feeling your heart melt from his smile. Oikawa held out his arm for you and you held onto it. “Are you ready for dinner with me?”

“Yes.” 

Oikawa nodded his head in content, him leading you into the restaurant. You assumed it’s a Japanese restaurant by the paintings on the wall, the menu and also the restaurant’s name. Oikawa had already gotten a table for the two of you advance, but when Oikawa held out the chair for you, waiting for you to sit down.

“Thank you, Tooru,” you chuckled, letting Oikawa pushed your chair back in after you sat down.

“I’ve always wondered why this place is good, but cheap at the same time,” Oikawa voiced, staring at the menu in his hands.

“They must have good chefs in the kitchen,” you chuckled. 

Oikawa placed the menu down, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. He gazed at you while your eyes are on the menu. “H-“

“What would you like to drink?” The waiter questioned, catching your attention. He held a small notebook in his hands and you stared up at the man. 

You tilted your head in confusion, pondering where you’ve seen the black, bedhair from. His hazel eyes are very beautiful and you have a feeling you’ve seen this man before. But where? Even his voice seems familiar as well. Where could you possibly seen this man?

“Sake,” Oikawa answered, scowling at the man.

The handsome waiter wrote down Oikawa’s drink order. The man turned you, a charming smile plastered on his beautiful features. “And how about for the pretty girl? Or should I call you a lady?” 

Your eyes widen, staring at the man in shock. You looked away, not wanting to see Oikawa’s expression or the smirk that is probably on the waiter’s face. But you still needed to tell him what you want to drink. 

“Water is good.” 

“Water it is. Have you decided what to drink?” The waiter asked, glancing from you to Oikawa.

“No, not yet,” Oikawa said through gritted teeth. The waiter nodded his head, walking away with a smug smirk on his expression. “Damn cats..” 

“Did you say something?” You asked, looking up at Oikawa from the menu. You heard him mumble something underneath his breath, but you didn’t hear it completely.

“Damn weather was all I said,” Oikawa chuckled, giving you a reassuring smile. He chuckled, tugging at his collar. “It’s a little hot in here is all.” 

“I mean, there’s a fire over there,” you laughed, pointing at the fire a chef made to cook food. Oikawa nods his head and you put the menu down, gazing at Oikawa. “You know what I do for a living, so what do you do?” 

Oikawa smirked, tilting his head a little. “Why do you want to know what I do for a living? It’s pretty normal, probably a bit boring to tell you.”

“I’m sure there must be some pretty interesting moments while you work,” you suggested, tapping your finger against the table. “You have to see work and life like a glass is half full.” 

Oikawa lets out a sigh of content, gazing at you with a certain emotion. You felt your heart jump in your throat. “Then meeting you was an interesting moment than.” You blushed from Oikawa’s compliment and you covered your face, not wanting him to see the blush on your cheeks. Oikawa chuckles to himself, a smile appearing on his features. “I can see this date leading to something big.” 

“Me too.”

***

You let out a loud laugh, leaning onto Oikawa’s side as his arm is resting on your shoulders. Oikawa is walking you ‘home’, but you wouldn’t let him walk you to the mansion you’re staying at. You just don’t want anyone in the mansion to see you with Oikawa since Hinata probably told the people who asked about you that you’re with family. 

“I can’t believe you’d shave your best friend’s eyebrow off while he’s asleep,” you chuckled, shaking your head. You and Oikawa started to walk through a park, hearing the birds chirping and maybe a few hoots from owls. “All because he burned your favorite underwear.”

“Wouldn’t you!” Oikawa asked, his voice raising a little. 

“No, because I could probably find that pair of underwear,” you laughed, seeing the pout forming on his lips. “Besides, what was so special about that underwear?”

“It had aliens on it...” Oikawa whispered, looking down at the floor as you two walked. “I really liked the design.”

“You’re too cute, Tooru,” you chuckled, the two of you exiting the park. You let out a sigh of relief, knowing that Daichi’s mansion isn’t far from the park. Just three blocks, maybe four. “This is my stop, Tooru. I had a great time.”

“I did too, [Name]. Let’s do this again,” Oikawa said, nodding his head. You heard a buzzing noise and Oikawa put his hand in his pocket. “Seems like this is my stop as well.” 

You and Oikawa parted paths, not before you kissed his cheek and decided to hurry down the sidewalk. You felt your cheeks burn, knowing it was embarrassing, but definitely worth it. You aren’t one for being out late by yourself because it’s not public and if something were to happen, no one will notice.

You decided to ignore those thoughts though and glance up at the sky. You admired the light the moon gave off and to just smiled to yourself, enjoying the cool breeze. You studied the houses and mansions as you walked to Daichi’s home, finding all the buildings beautiful and fancy. You know that this is definitely a rich neighborhood and will take the decision to come here for trick or treating.

That pecked on Oikawa’s cheek was jus a sign to tell him you’re interested in him. The whole date he was nice and acted like a gentleman. He didn’t ask you if he could come home with him nor did he ask if he could go home with you. He did keep his space at first, but after holding his hand it seemed he warmed up to you with physical contact. Another bonus is that he wasn’t quiet and there wasn’t any awkward silence either.

The two things that bothered you is the waiter and how Oikawa didn’t tell you what job he has. It’s odd that the waiter seem familiar and you know you’ve seen him before, but you can’t figure out where. And the job thing that Oikawa kept avoiding. He never answered your question at all and kept you distracted by the compliments he spilled out. It’s quite odd he avoided the question. It’s a bit strange, right?

You let out a sigh, your gaze dropping to the sidewalk you’re walking. You stopped at the door that’s off to the side of the gate to Daichi’s mansion. Your hand reached out to grab the door-handle, a pair of arms wrapped around you from behind and the only thing that comes to your mind on what to do is to scream. That’s exactly what you did.

Screaming at the top of your lungs as you’re getting pulled away from the gate of the mansion. You hoped that someone nearby would hear your screams and perhaps think you’re getting murdered so they can hurry the hell up. You don’t want to be taken away, but not without being annoying and a fight.


	9. Chapter Nine

You continued to scream, being pushed into the backseat of the car. You pounded on the window, glaring harshly at the man with ash blonde hair, dark tips. His eyes aren’t sharp and it seems like he has a pout on his features. You gulped, mentally cursing at him for almost looking like Sugawara. He’s attractive you will admit to yourself, but he’s trying to kidnap you. A new face appeared at the window and you scooted back, not liking how the man examined you from outside the car. The man has spiky, bright red hair that’s swept upwards and his expression almost seems scary, but in a sleepy way. You noticed his tapped fingers and there should be a reason behind that.

You noticed figures running away from the mansion and towards the gate. You squinted your eyes, hoping that you’ll be able to identify the figures coming to the gate and you let out a sigh of relief. Daichi and his trusted group are running towards you and you could see something small in their hands, but you aren’t sure what it is.

The man with ash blonde hair opened the driver’s door. “Seems like we have company.” The man with red hair hummed in response, his eyes still on you. “Take care of it, Tendō.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” The man, Tendō, sighed, nodding his head. You watched him look away from you and he turned his back towards you. A gasp escaped your lips, seeing the two guns resting on the waistband of his jeans. “Let’s just hope no blood is shed, but crows need to be put in their place.”

You realize how tall this man is! Who the hell is he and why are you being kidnapped by him and the other man? You don’t want Daichi and the others to get hurt, especially not killed too. Daichi and the others stepped out the gate, a stand off between Tendō and 7 people. It’s obvious that Daichi has the upper hand, but Tendō seems to be the type of person with tricks up his sleeve. 

“Daichi!” You screamed, the said man’s eyes meeting yours. 

“Let her go. It’s two against seven,” Sugawara stated, holding his hands up to show he has nothing on him. “Ushijima isn’t the type to suddenly want you to kidnap someone. There’s a reason behind this. Just hand her over and things won’t get messy.”

“But why should I?” Tendō jeered, raising his eyebrow mockingly. Tendō gestured to you with his head. “She was with Oikawa and you know how bad Ushijima wants Oikawa to handover his gang.” You could feel the others staring at you, probably judging you, but you didn’t know about Oikawa. 

Maybe that’s why Oikawa kept his business from you. Probably to keep you safe. Daichi also did try to keep you safe as well since Hinata and Kageyama are your bodyguards. Perhaps you shouldn’t have gone on the date with Oikawa. You probably are going to get a scolding from them or possibly never see them again since Tendō and the other man are taking you.

“Semi, take her to Ushijima,” Tendō ordered, a smirk tugging at his lips.

“Daichi!” You yelled, watching Tendō reach behind him and a loud bang echoed through the neighborhood. 

Tendō let out a laugh, gripping his shoulder. You looked towards the person who had shot Tendō in the shoulder. You looked to see everyone staring at Kageyama with wide eyes and you’re assuming he’s the one who did it.

His expression also is another thing to assume he did it. Kageyama’s eyebrows are furrowed into an angry, glare and his eyes have the fire of malice too. His neck is so tensed you could almost see his vein pop out. What makes his expression more scary is his hair in front of his eyes. You didn’t think Kageyama would have it in him to do this.

“Give our Lady back,” Kageyama ordered, his tone full of anger. 

“Lady?” The man with ash blonde hair questioned, his gaze moving to you.

Daichi stepped forward, clenching his hands into fists. “If you don’t let her go, Karasuno will go to war with Shiratorizawa and we will have Aobajōsai join us to take you down.” 

“We can’t afford to go against two gangs at the moment,” the man stated, talking to himself as he stares at the ground. His eyes snap up to Tendō figure. “Tendō, stand back and get the girl out. We’re leaving empty handed.” 

Tendō grits his teeth, stepping away from Daichi and the others. He walks over to the car, opening the door and keeping his gaze on you. “Ushijima is going to be upset with you, Semi.” 

“I know.” The man, Semi, sighed.

You hurried to get out the car, knowing Semi and Tendō are watching you jog over to Daichi and the others. Sugawara immediately checks you to make sure you’re okay while the others are glaring down the two unwanted men. You glance over at Daichi, seeing the upset expression on his features and you know he’s going to want to talk to you privately. You glance at Hinata, knowing he'll be in trouble with you as well since he told the others you were with family, not Oikawa. 

Aobajōsai, the gang for being known for selling drugs and guns overseas. Aobjōsai had recently got into a war, right? Why would Daichi want them to join Karasuno to go against Shiratorizawa? You aren't that caught up in the gangs and their rivals, but this is too intense for you to do. You wouldn't want to get caught up in it, but it seems you already have. Shiratorizawa is after you because you went on a simply date with Oikawa and that could cause Karasuno to go to war with Shiratorizawa for trying to kidnap you. Why must this happen?

Daichi watched Tendō and Semi get into the car, driving off fast and he let out a sigh, his shoulders relaxing. Daichi sent a look towards Sugawara and he motioned for the others to follow after him. You watched Daichi's trusted friends leave, leaving you and Daichi to be alone and you looked down at your feet, finding that more interesting instead of facing Daichi's anger. You really don't want to be the one to make him upset, but this is technically your fault. You just didn't expect this to happen to soon.

"Come with me." 

You didn't hesitate to listen, following after Daichi as he went to a different direction. You're still in the area of the mansion and within the gate, but Daichi is leading himself and you to a more private area. You weren't expecting to be in a garden with a tiny waterfall that leads to a medium size pond with koi fish and lily pads. You stared at the pond, seeing the moon's reflection on the surface of the pond and you could clearly see the fish swimming around. Your eyes moved to around the pond, seeing rose bushes with different colors, but you weren't expecting to see a black rose bush. 

"Wow... This is amazing," you breathed out, a tiny smile appearing on your features. 

"...to make you feel better." You turned to Daichi, seeing the man gaze at you. You raised an eyebrow, quietly asking him to repeat what he said. "It's to make you feel better. You were almost kidnapped if we didn't show up." 

"Right," you muttered, nodding your head. 

Daichi lets out a sigh, his gaze dropping to the stone pathway that you two had followed to the pond. He stands at your side, placing a hand on top of your head and he gives you a reassuring smile. "I'm not upset that you went on a date with Oikawa, but I do wish you told us the truth about your whereabouts." You nodded your head, feeling Daichi ruffle your hair up. "It's a good thing Nishinoya was out on patrol and noticed you beforehand."

"You're not mad that I went on a date with Oikawa?" You questioned, glancing at Daichi from the side of your eye. 

He shook his head. "It's your life and I'm trying to simply protect you from other gangs, but I was a bit jealous I will admit." You turn your full attention to Daichi, seeing the man look out into the dark sky. "I do want you to enjoy yourself, but please be careful."

You stare up at Daichi's profile, feeling a warmth blossom in your chest and tears swelled in your eyes. You sniffled a little, knowing the tears will start to escape from your eyes and roll down your cheeks. You thought that Daichi was going to scream at you for going on a date with their rival. You didn't expect Daichi to still be considerate about your well-being instead of hating Oikawa for taking you out on a date. 

A smile tugged at Daichi's lips, his eyes going over to your figure and they widen in shock. "DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?" You shook your head, wiping your tears with your fingers, but you still kept crying. You didn't think you'd get emotional when Daichi expressed his worries of you and you actually felt cared for by someone you haven't known for longer than a month.

"I-I'm just happy," you whined, covering your face with your hands. You felt two strong arms wrap around you, pulling you to a hard chest and Daichi let out a worried sigh. "I-I... I thought you'd get angry with me about going on a date with your rival. I didn't think you'd actually care about me since I've been forced to stay with you." 

"Karasuno cares about the citizens. Yes, we do human trafficking, but those under our care will be cared for until the person who bought them comes," Daichi explained, swaying the two of you to make you calm down. "It's our fault that you are in this situation and I would continue to protect you no matter what. Karasuno will never intentionally hurt anyone without a reason." You nodded your head and Daichi rests his chin against the top of your head. "Are you feeling a little better?" You nod your head again and Daichi lets out a chuckle. "Good."

  
***

" _It's all thanks to Junkrat for carrying."_

_"Don't forget about me! I'm the backbone of this team!"_

"Winchester is right about that," you chuckled, relaxing against the couch. You're in the living room, playing Overwatch with the same team and Daichi is with you, watching you play. Taemin is probably with Tanaka and Nishinoya, knowing that they smother him with love. "Without Mercy, we wouldn't have won." 

" _Mochi, you're the best teammate."_

"Thank you, Death," you chuckled, resting against Daichi's side as your eyes are on the screen. Your username is Mochi and the friends usernames are Death, Winchester, James, BH353, and CantSurvive. They're really friendly people and Daichi first thought you were talking to yourself, but he realized that you were actually playing a video game. 

"Do you want anything to drink, [Name]?" Daichi inquired, placing his book down. 

You shook your head, lifting off Daichi to let him stand up from the couch. You heard the 'oooohh' from your teammates and you simply rolled your eyes. "What was that for?" You asked, knowing pretty well they might say something about Daichi.

" _Is that your boyfriend?"_ Winchester was the one that asked since you noticed her name tag appear on screen to indicate she's speaking.

"No, we're friends," you stated. 

" _Sure, sure."_

"Shut up, BH," you grumbled, a pout forming on your lips. 

"When do you want to watch Lilo & Stitch?" Daichi asked. 

You hummed to yourself, knowing that you can leave your friends and watch a movie for Daichi. "Now is good! Bye guys, let's team up again." Your teammates said goodbye and you left Overwatch, going to Netflix. Daichi returned, sitting down next to you and his arms spread on the back of the couch. You accidentally leaned into Daichi's side, his arm falling over your shoulders as you started the movie.


	10. Chapter Ten

“What did you think of it?” You mumbled, your eyes feeling heavy. You let out a yawn as you pulled the blanket closer to you. You and Daichi are sitting on the couch, finished watching the Disney movie, Moana, because he said he's never seen the movie. Daichi didn't respond at first and you let out a chuckle, resting your head on his shoulder. "Which movie did you like the most?" 

"Wall-E," Daichi answered, earning a gasp from you.

"That was honestly my favorite with the Lion King," you yawned, a smile appearing on your features.

Daichi laughs himself, gazing down at you. "I think you should get some rest, yeah?" You nodded your head and closed your eyes, but Daichi lightly shakes you. "Not out here. It gets cold in here sometimes." You groan lightly, not wanting to get up nor open your eyes. "If you don't, I'll carry you."

"I accept your challenged," you stated, feeling proud of yourself.

You felt Daichi shift and he gets up from his spot which causes you to fall onto the couch fully. You opened your eyes a little bit, scowling at the ceiling and you heard Taemin nearby. You turned your head to see Daichi's lower half and you trailed your eyes up to see the chilling smirk on his expression.

You moved like a centimeter and you're already off the couch and in Daichi's arm. You let out a shriek, quickly wrapping your arms around his neck just in case he might drop you. You feel wide away from the sudden rush of adrenaline and your eyes connect with Daichi's. A blush had blossom on your cheeks as you stare into Daichi's eyes and your nose close to his. 

You felt as if you couldn't look away like his eyes are magnets and there's just some invisible force making you continue to stare into his eyes. You ponder if he could hear how fast your heart is beating or if his heart is beating as fast as yours? Oh would it be a miracle to read people's thoughts instead of all this complicated crap.

Daichi is the first to look away and you feel as if you can finally breathe. You looked down, not wanting Daichi to see or notice your blush, but you are positive that he'd seen your blush. That was intense in your opinion because the simply look in Daichi's eyes and you will probably see the same look in his eyes while you dream.

***

"Taemin!"

"Taemin!"

"Taemin!"

"Where the hell is this dog?" You asked yourself, letting out a sigh.

You've been looking through the whole mansion for Taemin so you could simply give him a bath. Taemin knows it's that time of the month to get bathed and he purposely hides which sucks for you. If you were back at your apartment, he'd be under the kitchen table, but you're in a new environment and he has most likely a lot of places to hide. Even a few people you might know could possibly be playing with Taemin or taking him out for a walk.

"Is something wrong?"

You hear a voice behind you and you turned around. A man with a thin face, short eyebrows and slanted eyes stands before you. His hair is dark with his bangs to the left side and you noticed how neat his bangs look too. With the smile on his face, you took note of his tongue slightly sticking out. _Snake_. 

"Yes, I'm looking for my dog," you answered,

" _Wouldn’t want you to get taken by a snake... Yes. They’re quite sneaky and can be hiding anywhere, so watch your back._ "

Sugawara's words ring through your head as you gaze at the man. You take a small step back which you know that the man has probably noticed, but should you be cautious of this man? There is a gang that has a mascot of a snake, but you've forgotten the gang name, but surely this couldn't be what Sugawara means. Sugawara probably means a person like that term that's just a nickname for someone, but someone who actually resembles a snake a little bit. 

"You could be a potential kidnapper for kids," the man chuckles, shaking his head.

Your face flushes in embarrassment. "N-Not like that!" 

The man chuckles. "Hope you find your dog."

"Yeah, thanks for the help," you snapped, walking away from the man.

You thought you might actually get helped, but you didn't which made you upset. Like this is a huge mansion, you can't find your way at all! If only Hinata and Kageyama was here to help you, they could probably assist in helping you bathe Taemin. Daichi is busy with paperwork or you're assuming he is because you didn't see him leave his room at all. Besides, someone must have let Taemin out of the little living room Daichi has to himself and you. 

"Taemin, you're not getting any treats if I can't find you in the next 10 minutes," you groaned, running a hand through your hair. "Seriously, where could you have possibly gone?" 

"[Name]!" 

You looked over your shoulder, seeing Nishinoya waving at you and walking towards you. You beamed at him in hopefulness as you met him halfway. You placed your hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Have you seen my dog? He really needs a bath right now and I know he's hiding."

"No"-your mood drops greatly-"but I can help you with finding him. I have time to spare," Nishinoya stated, making your mood skyrocket to the ceiling and perhaps space too. "I don't expect you to know your way around this place within a month or so. Where's Hinata and Kageyama?"

"I think on a mission," you sighed, dropping your arms from his shoulders. "I could really use their help now, but I'm glad you're here to help me."

Nishinoya puts his hands on his hips. "Where should we start?"

"The second floor. I already checked the first and I haven't seen him," you informed, Nishinoya nods his head and he takes out his walkie-talkie. 

He holds it up to his mouth and presses a button. "If anyone sees a Great Dane in the house or in the backyard, please bring it to the main living room. Thanks." Nishinoya puts his device away and he gives you a wide smile. "Let's get started."

***  
  


"Honestly, your dog must be good at hiding," Nishinoya sighed, falling back into the couch. 

"It's something he's been doing since he's been a pupper," you stated, sitting on the couch. 

It's been an hour since Nishinoya has joined you to look for Taemin and you honestly thought about giving up looking for him. You'd just let him skip out on taking a bath this month and you'll wait next month. No one has even found Taemin so you're guessing that he's in a place that no one goes to. Taemin... you annoyingly little hider.

"Well, I should probably head back to my room," you said, getting up from the couch.

Nishinoya stands up as well. "Okay. If I see Taemin, I'll let you know or give him to Boss."

You nodded your head and you walk into the direction of Daichi's quarters. Your shoulders are down and your eyes on the ground as you try to rack your brain to figure out exactly where could a dog hide in this giant mansion? What's an interesting spot that you've haven't tried searching? Could you possibly try and leave little treats on the floor for him to eat and lead to the bathroom?

You shake your head, dismissing the thought because Taemin is a smart dog. Really smart that he wouldn't fall for that little trick. His smell is strong so he would be able to sniff it out and just know something is up. You let out a sigh of defeat, perhaps you could see your nephew tomorrow to have him make it up to you or maybe spend time with your sister. You would like her to meet Hinata and Kageyama, but you would really want her to meet Daichi. You know you have to keep it a secret that you're with someone with ties to mafia, but you need someone to confide in.


	11. Chapter Eleven

"You guys down to play dungeon and dragons?" You questioned, wanting to relief the tension in the air. 

Oikawa and his right hand man, Iwaizumi Hajime, a man with dark spiked up hair. The first thing your eyes noticed is his slightly thick eyebrows and his olive green eyes. His expression isn't relaxed, but seems more serious than Oikawa. If you had to guess, you'd say that Iwaizumi is the mafia boss and Oikawa is the right hand man because Oikawa doesn't hold a menacing nor serious expression unlike Iwaizumi.

Oikawa had came over to the mansion to discuss the problem of Shiratorizawa because Aobajosai and Karasuno have a constant issue with Shiratorizawa. Since you've been seen with Oikawa and is under the care of Karasuno, it's an opportunity for them to form a short alliance. An alliance that will be able to keep you safe and away from Shiratorizawa, but during this alliance, the two gangs will be trading their supplies and such. You haven't really been paying attention because it's just too much.

"What's dungeons and dragons?" Sugawara chuckled, a strained smile on his angelic features.

You chuckled nervously as you glanced at the others. "It's a tabletop role playing fantasy game. You play with other people called a party and each person has different abilities. The Dungeon Master tells the story and the party follow the plot of the Dungeon Master.... It's a complicated to game to explain rather having the rules and stuff."

"It sounds interesting," Oikawa comments, sending you a wink and you blush. 

Iwaizumi lets out a sigh. "You don't have time for such games. Maybe next time, Lady."

You nodded your head as your blush deepened. Ever since Kageyama called you _'Lady,_ ' some of the men in the mansion have been calling you that as well. It's embarrassing to hear someone call you the name, but you're not dating nor married to Daichi. You could only mentally scream every time someone calls you _'Lady.'_

"Next week?" Iwaizumi asked, him and Oikawa standing up, Daichi and Sugawara following their actions. "There's things we have to discuss at our home and we'll be informing the men if Lady comes to the mansion. We wouldn't want her to get injured while she's with us, but I doubt that if this bastard and Lady become serious."

"Thank you," Daichi said, nodding his head. 

Sugawara and Iwaizumi walk towards the exit while Oikawa walks over to you. He gives you a charming smile and you blushed heavily as a shy smile grows on your lips. Daichi glances over at you, but looks away with jealously rising in his chest. He walks towards Sugawara and Oikawa puts his hand on your head, gazing into your eyes.

"I'll make sure Shiratorizawa won't get you," Oikawa whispers, getting a nod from you. Oikawa smiles softly at you and he pecks your forehead. "I'll see soon, okay?" You nodded your head and he rubbed the top of your head, ruffling your hair. 

Oikawa walks over to the others and Daichi opens the door, all of them stepping out. Sugawara leads Oikawa and Iwaizumi to the exit while Daichi stays back with you. Daichi lets out a sigh as he watches Sugawara walks away with the mafia leader and his right hand man. You stared at Daichi, hoping you might find something that could explain how he feels. You as well let out a sigh as you couldn't figure out Daichi's feelings from his eyes.

You want to know what's going on in Daichi's mind. What's his biggest concern from this? What's he scared of? He doesn't confine in you, but you know he doesn't have to. You're only a guest here and that's it. It's not like you've known Daichi for years, but a few months. You don't know anything about him and vise visa. You want him to know you're there for him just like the others. You don't want to be known as the guest, but a friend for him. 

"I'm going to turn in. Are you coming?" Daichi questioned, turning his attention towards you. 

You nodded your head and followed after him. You stared at Daichi's back, feeling a little guilty about Oikawa's affection towards you. You noticed the look Daichi had given Oikawa and you assume Daichi is jealous. The night that you were almost kidnapped, you noticed that Daichi seemed jealous that you were out with Oikawa and hadn't told anyone. You didn't think hanging out with Oikawa and being a little more affectionate would bother him. 

Maybe that one night stand seemed to rise feelings from Daichi. Do you feel the same towards him? You never really thought about it because the one night stand had no feelings behind it. Maybe you should ask Jack about this. He probably has more information on this than you. You do think Daichi is attractive, but you have put much thought into liking him. You're interested in Oikawa, but there's just something about Daichi. Maybe there is a little interest in Daichi.

"Nishinoya told me that he found Taemin," Daichi voiced, a wide smile appearing on your features. You picked up your pace and walked beside him, seeing the kind smile on his features. "Taemin was actually sleeping in Tanaka's room and it seems that Tanaka kept feeding Taemin to stay in his room."

"That's Taemin. He loves food," you chuckled, shaking your head. "But I'm not mad at Tanaka. I could have him watch Taemin or let him take him out on walks." Daichi laughs as the two of you continue to walk. "It's probably time for Taemin to go on a walk anyways. Can you ask Tanaka if he could walk him?"

"Or do you want to go out for a bit?" Daichi asked, stopping in his tracks. "You need to get some vitamin D since you spend too much time in here. I'm sure you won't need to be protected since Taemin is perfectly trained." A wide smiles spreads against your features as Daichi gives you a soft, kind smile.

***

You watched Taemin run around the park that you normally visit. Taemin rolling around in the grass and wiggling his back, getting dirtier than ever. You chuckled nervously, knowing that you'll have to bathe Taemin after this and he'll just hide most likely. Taemin barks loudly, his tail wagging crazily and jumping around. You sat down on the bench, holding Taemin's leash in your hands as you watch the happy dog enjoy the fresh air and working his muscles. 

"Taemin!" You yelled, catching his attention. You beckoned for Taemin and he runs over to you, his tongue hanging out his mouth. You chuckled, grabbing your water bottle and pouring some out. Taemin eagerly drinking the water until there's none left. "I'll get some more for you."

Taemin goes back to running around, but you noticed he's sniffing the grass. You stood up and walked to the nearest water fountain, occasionally looking back to see where Taemin is. You missed coming to the park with Taemin and your nephew. Perhaps you could pick up your nephew and spend time with him. You do miss him and your sister, but you barely contact them. 

"Nice weather, huh?"

You looked to your side, seeing a handsome man with black hair and those familiar hazel eyes. It's the waiter from that restaurant you went with Oikawa and he's also the man who gave you his hanker-chief too. You ponder why you always see this man. You noticed that Oikawa seemed annoyed from him while you were on the date. Does Oikawa know this man?

"Is there something on my face?" The man questioned, a teasing smirk on his features. "Or am I just that attractive?"

You blushed, looking away from his face and filling your water bottle. "It's just you seemed familiar is all."

"It seems like fate that we keep meeting," the man said, putting a hand on his hip as he tilted his head. "Are you dating that man?"

"Excuse me?" You asked, turning to the man with wide eyes. "The man I was with at your restaurant?" The man nodded his head. "We're not dating, but..."

"But? Well, just a bit of advice," the man started, gazing off into the distance. The man turns his attention back to you, but his eyes hold a serious and menacing glint. "He's dangerous and I wouldn't want to see your pretty little face on the news." You held your breath, nodding your head and the look in his eyes change to a more friendly approach. "You can call me Kuroo since we keep bumping into each other."

"[Name]," you said, letting go of that breath you were holding. "Thank you for the advice."

"Anytime, [Name]. So, what are you doing here besides letting your dog run wild?" Kuroo asked, his eyes trailing over to Taemin lying on the grass.

You looked over to Taemin, noticing that Taemin is looking over at you and Kuroo. Taemin's front paws out in front of him while his ears are perked up, waiting for your signal. Taemin's tail is hitting the ground a few times, a pause between each wag of his tail. You pat your leg, calling over Taemin and he stands up, trotting over to you.

"Protective isn't he," Kuroo chuckled, getting a shocked expression from you. "I've trained a few dogs. He was waiting to see if you consider me a friend or foe, right?"

"Yes," you answered, nodding your head. Taemin sits by your side, staring up at Kuroo. "He won't hurt you if you want to pet him. Taemin's really sweet."

"What a cute name," Kuroo complimented, rubbing Taemin's head. "Would you like to walk with me? Taemin can join us too."

"Sure. Like you said, nice weather," you said, nodding your head.

Kuroo gives you a smile and the two of you start walking around the park together. Taemin running around, but making sure he's near you.


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Thank you for walking with me, Kuroo," you said, giving the said man a smile as the two of you plus Taemin returning to the usual bench in the park. "You're quite funny and a bit charming."

"A bit charming?" Kuroo questioned, faking a pained expression. "I'm more than a bit charming, [Name]. Anyways, I must get to work since I spent too much time on my break."

You chuckled, Taemin leaving your side and sniffing the ground. "Sorry for taking up your break."

Kuroo shakes his head as he gives you a kind smile. "I'd gladly spend all my break with you, [Name]. You're an interesting woman to me."

You blushed, biting your lip as you watched Kuroo give you a wave goodbye and he walks away. You couldn't help yourself as you did flirt with him and it seems he did the same. There's just something about Kuroo you couldn't quite figure out what attracts you to him. A least a few things you like about the man, but most of them aren't his physical appearance rather his personality and probably how he holds himself.

You've learned that Kuroo is quite the charmer, but you didn't want to build his ego about his charms. Kuroo's also funny and kind, but you find his eyes beautiful. Every time your eyes meet with his, you want to get lost into them and memorize the color and how the sun's light reflects in them. Kuroo does have a dashing smile, but he usually smirks despite you wanting to see his dashing smile.

Taemin comes back to you, sitting down in front of you and staring up at you with his tongue out. You give him a good rub on his head as you flashed the pupper a smile. "Ready to head home?" 

***

You stepped inside the mansion, Taemin running inside and you looked up to see Kageyama and Hinata sitting at the couch, both their eyes on the TV screen. Hinata and Kageyama turned their attention onto you, but a shiver of fear runs through you as their sharp eyes locked onto you. 

Sometimes, you really do forget that you're in a mansion full of criminals, but once you were reminded when you had walked into the kitchen one day to be held at gun point. The person who was holding the gun to your head, you didn't know, but you knew they seemed familiar. You know that the men should be on their highest guard with all the activity of more gangs coming and the possible war with Ushijima. You ponder if there might be a chance you might get injured in the mansion.

Hinata's and Kageyama's gaze softens, but they still seem on guard. You observed their persons, knowing that they don't seem to be holding any weapons, but you could be wrong. You never knew how scary Hinata's could be until they start glowing with a murderous intent in them while Kageyama's just looks plain cold and hard. You rather be hit with Kageyama's scary gaze than Hinata's.

"How was your day, Lady?" Kageyama questioned, watching you walk towards them and you sit down. "It seems that Taemin enjoyed being outside."

"He loved it," you chuckled, remembering how excited he was at the park. "The weather was just beautiful and the it wasn't cold outside too! Perfect for a walk in the park." 

Hinata chuckles, a smile growing on his lips. "I can wash Taemin for you. I heard from Nishinoya that you had a hard time finding Taemin just to give him a bath."

"Taemin doesn't like bathing at all and Daichi told me that Taemin was in his office keeping him company," you informed, a playful smile growing on your features. You glanced towards the time at the grandfather clock in the living room, seeing its past 4 p.m.. You stand up and stretch, enjoying the stretch of your muscles. "Well, I'll get started on making dinner." 

"Pasta?" Kageyama questioned, his eyes twinkling with hope.

You chuckled, nodding your head. You walked towards the kitchen, hearing a loud 'yes!' as you leave the living room. You smiled, knowing that Kageyama loves your fettuccine alfredo pasta with a burning passion. You couldn't wait to get started on making dinner for everyone in the house which seems like a hassle, but really isn't because there's big pots and lots of food for those living in the mansion. 

You stepped into the kitchen and you started washing your hands before you started on cooking yet. You held a content smile on your features, knowing that you're living an actual peaceful life. Taemin seems to be in better moods since he has more people to pay attention to him and there's a huge backyard for him to roam and run. You haven't been able to go to work as much due to Ushijima, but with the protection from Karasuno and Aobajosai, you won't have to fear being kidnapped by Ushijima's men.

You've let your sister stay at your apartment since you told her that you're too busy at handling two jobs to even come home. Which is a complete lie, but you want to know that your sister is okay and that she has space for herself and your nephew. You'll visit your sister in two days to see how she's doing, maybe she would like to meet Oikawa? Or maybe Daichi? 

You're sure she'll love them, but she might question if you're dating one of them. You are interested in Oikawa, but you aren't sure if you'd like to start an actual relationship with Oikawa. You've only been on one date with the man while you see Daichi daily. You've spent personal time with Daichi to actually know him and what he likes and dislikes. You will admit that Daichi is handsome, but you've only seen him as a friend rather than a romantic interest. 

You let out a sigh, turning on the stove as you grabbed all the ingredients. You grabbed a knife and placed it next to the cutting board, cleaning the mushrooms before you started cutting them. You heard someone walk into the kitchen, but you didn't bother to see who it is as you started cutting the mushrooms. You assume that it could be Kageyama.

"I just started on cooking, Kageyama," you chuckled, making sure to keep your eyes on your hands as you're cutting. "You'll be the first one I ask to taste it-"

You felt something hard press against your temple and you stopped your actions as you slowly looked away from your hands. The object felt cold and the smell of gun powder filled your nose, but it doesn't smell fresh. You looked to the side, seeing someone that you've seen around the mansion a few times. Unfortunately, that's not your main concern. 

It's the gun pointed towards your head.

You felt your throat grow dry as you opened your mouth to speak, but nothing came out. You gulped, only to moisten your throat to speak, but you're afraid of saying something and that being the wrong thing to say. You're legs started to shake lightly, knowing what could happen and the fear of being killed in a kitchen without anyone to save you seems terrifying. 

It's the man with a thin face, short eyebrows and slanted eyes stands before you. His hair is dark with his bangs to the left side. The same man who didn't help you look for Taemin. The same man that reminds of you a snake and Sugawara's words run through your head, but all your instincts are screaming, yelling, cursing at you to run and look for help.

"If you make a noise or even a gasp," the snake man started, a devious smirk on his features. "My men will kill everyone inside this damn mansion and your precious little boyfriend, Oikawa, too." 

You wanted to say that you're not Oikawa's girlfriend, but the man just literally told you to keep quiet or everyone will die. So, you bit your tongue and nodded your head, watching as he licks his lips, his eyes lighting up in excitement.

"You're going to come with me, quietly, and if anyone sees us or you purposely let anyone see us. I'll kill them," the man stated, earning a nod from you and he chuckled darkly. He grabs your arm, holding it behind your back and he pulls you away from the knife in case you try to grab it. He pushes to forward, pointing his gun at the back of your head. "Let's get a move on."

"Lady, how's the cooking going!" 

You felt your blood run cold as the man hurries to the side of the door, pointing his gun where Kageyama could walk through and potentially be shot in the head. You bit your lip, staring at the doorway as you tried to figure out how to stop Kageyama from walking into his death. You looked towards the man, seeing the teasing and devious smirk on his features grow. 

_It's your choice._

He mouthed those words and you clenched your hands into fists. "I-I'm okay! Could you possibly run to the store for me? I think rosemary might be a good spice for tonight's dinner!"

You heard Kageyama's steps pause and you let out a sigh of relief. "Sure, Lady. I'll be back soon." You let out a deep breath as Kageyama's steps became distance and you heard him call out to Hinata. 

The man walks behind you, hitting the back of your head with the barrel of his gun lightly. "Good. Now, let's get a move on."

You started walking, the man close behind you as the two of you walked through the mansion as he told you exactly where to turn and stop. You knew this time, you can't get yourself out of this one nor will you have a free pass of skipping a kidnapping. You should have told someone about this man and how he makes you feel uncomfortable, but you stayed silent about this. 

You and the man stepped out of the mansion and you could see the garden just up ahead. There should be a few people guarding and walking around-

A sudden, sharp pain erupts from the back of your head and your vision becomes blurry and fades into dark. The last thing you saw is the beautiful garden of Daichi's, remembering the lecture he had given you after the scene between Karasuno and Ushijima's two men. The beautiful garden will know what happened to you, but remember, there are eyes everywhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a little plan ;)
> 
> but to be honest, i actually thought about killing off kageyama
> 
> but nahhhh


	13. Chapter Thirteen

You let out a groan, putting a hand to your head as you could feel your head throbbing, hoping to ease the pain. You blinked a few times, your eyes adjusting the the dimmed room you're in. You look around, finding yourself in a room with a single bed and a few candles lit to keep some light in the room. That's not what stood out from the room though.

A giant mirror, the size of the one of the walls and you stared at your reflection with wide eyes. The giant mirror is the only thing that makes you feel uncomfortable besides the fact that you're in your undergarments just like when Karasuno kidnapped you. You pushed yourself up to stand, walking towards the mirror with a horrified expression. Unlike before, you know for a fact that Sugawara wouldn't be here to greet you like he did. You won't have the kindness be treated towards you when you were first kidnapped by Karasuno.

You pressed your finger against the glass, seeing there's no gap between your finger and the reflection of your finger. You let out a gasp, quickly removing your hand away from the mirror as if it's going to burn you. The mirror is a two-way and someone is probably watching you right now. Are you being sold at an auction? The black market?

When you were younger, you thought the black market was a place like a swamp meet where people sell their things and stuff, but everyone wears black like it was the new meta. You were confused by a lot of things as a young child, but you quickly learned about these things from your own research and experience as well. 

" _It seems you're awake."_

"Obviously," you snapped, your eyes darting around for the speaker in the room. You felt something brush against your leg and you looked down to see a red tag attached to your ankle. "That's odd."

" _Don't worry. You won't be here long."_

"A fact about seagulls that are being researched is that they must have a white tag on their legs. Wanna know why?" You asked, relaxing your nerves to calm yourself down. 

" _Sure?"_

"Because if a different colored tag would mess up their reproduction. For an example, the females would be attracted towards the male seagull with a red tag simply because of the color," you stated, crossing your arms as you stared at your reflection. "It messes up their reproduction system and throws the other male seagulls out the league."

" _Is there a point to this unnecessary conversation?"_

"Of course there is! I wouldn't be talking about it if there wasn't," you said, rolling your eyes. "Just by me being here, you're messing with my daily life and possibly chances of finding the one who has my heart." 

You dramatically put your hand against your heart and placing your other hand on your forehead, making it seem like you're a helpless maiden, which you are. You could practically feel whoever is speaking over the PDA roll their eyes to the back of the head to escape all the B.S coming out of your mouth. You chuckled to yourself, a smirk tugging on your lips.

***

"What's wrong, boy?" Daichi questioned, watching Taemin bark loudly at the door. "You want to go outside? Oh, does someone need to tinkle?"

Of course, Taemin didn't respond. Daichi stands up from his seat and walks over to Taemin, watching the Great Dane before opening the door. Taemin quickly runs out of Daichi's office and Daichi follows after the dog, knowing that Taemin is not capable of opening doors on his own. [Name] still has yet to teach Taemin to open doors. 

"You must really be in a hurry to tinkle," Daichi commented, opening the last door. Taemin quickly runs off and leaves a confused Daichi. "Maybe [Name] might know what's wrong with him. He was fine a while ago."

The grand doors of the mansion opened, revealing Hinata and Kageyama holding grocery bags in their hands. Daichi walks over to them as Hinata flashes Daichi a bright smile and a pleasant expression is settled on Kageyama's features. Daichi puts his hands into his dress pants pockets. 

"Grocery shopping?" Daichi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Lady wanted us to run to the store really quick,," Kageyama explained, lifting the grocery bag. "She's making dinner for us tonight. She's in the kitchen right now."

"I'll tag along. I have a question to ask her," Daichi said, walking with Hinata and Kageyama. "Taemin has been acting weird recently."

"I can hear him barking," Hinata voiced, hearing the distant barks. 

"I wouldn't be surprised if the whole neighborhood heard him," Daichi sighed, chuckling lightly. 

The three men walk into the main living room, Taemin's barking becoming louder and they could hear people talking inside the kitchen as they get closer. Daichi's eyes widen, seeing Sugawara holding Taemin by his collar while Taemin is continuing to bark aggressively. Tanaka and Nishinoya are trying to calm down Taemin, but it isn't working.

"Where's [Name]?" Daichi questioned, looking towards Sugawara.

"We don't know," Sugawara replied, struggling to hold down Taemin. "He just came running into here and sniffing the floor and barking!" 

"What if he knows something is wrong," Nishinoya voiced, staring at Taemin with wide eyes. "Suga, let him go. Trust me."

Sugawara looks towards Daichi and he nods his head, Sugawara removes himself from Taemin. Taemin stops barking and he sniffs the floor. Everyone watches the dog, pondering what he could be sniffing and what possible happened to [Name]? Daichi turns towards Hinata and Kageyama. 

"You said [Name] wanted you guys to run to the store, correct?" Daichi asked, earning a nod from the pair. "How long ago was that?"

"Like 25 minutes maybe," Hinata answered, shrugging his shoulders.

Daichi lets out a sigh. "Have Taemin search the backyard, he probably caught her scent. I'll call Oikawa and have him come over. It seems that [Name] could perhaps be taken by force."

"Snake?" Tanaka groans, a harsh scowl on his face.

Daichi nods his head. "I didn't think they'd want to take her, but I have a feeling who could have possible been here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for it being short
> 
> lmao just like my life span


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_"Here's a playmate."_

The doors slid open and someone was thrown inside. You stood up from the bed, seeing a man who's bleeding quite a lot and it seems he's having a hard time trying to stand. You stared at the man with wide eyes, you don't know why you didn't react fast enough to go help him, but there's just something about this that just screams at you to keep a distance.

You decided to ignore your instincts and hurried towards the injured man. You're barely able to recognize his white streaks in his hair because the blood seems to have soaked into the white parts. You could see the bruises on the man's face as well, a cut on his sharp jaw line and a black eye as well. Whatever this man did, his torturers did not like it. 

"Do you have any open wounds?" You questioned, peering down at the man's face.

The man nodded his head, lifting his arm and he lets out a wince of pain as he points to his side. You looked down at his clothes, big blotches of blood stained in his shirt and you lifted the shirt, seeing how the fabric stuck to his skin. Once you lifted the shirt high enough, you noticed the open wound on his side that's bleeding profoundly. You pondered what you could possibly do.

"I need you to stand," you started, the man's eyes staring into yours. "I'll help you stand, but I need to get you to lay down on the bed, okay?"

The man nodded his head. You grabbed the man's arm, throwing it over your shoulder and he pushed himself off the floor with one arm, using your help as well. Loud groans of pain leaves the man's throat, hearing the pain of agony in his voice makes you pray and wish he'll be okay. You and the man shuffle towards the bed, you hurry, but carefully help the man onto the bed, blood coating the white sheets and blankets. The man breathes heavily, breathing through his mouth as he shuts his eyes from the pain. 

"I need you to apply pressure to the wound please," you advised, the man nodding his head. "I'm going to close the wound and I haven't done it before."

"As long as I'm alive... it's fine," the man breathed, nodding his head rapidly. 

You let out a sigh, hurrying towards the bathroom. You looked through the cabinets, seeing a needle and some string, but you're really hoping the needle is clean. You will have to use the pillow sheet as gauze for the wound after you close it. There's nothing to clean the wound and you have faith the wound won't get infected at all. You hurry out the bedroom, walking towards the bed the man is resting on.

"What's your name if you don't mind me asking," You said, lifting the man's shirt to reveal the wound.

"Bokuto Koutarou."

"Bokuto, this is going to hurt, but I need you to stay awake," you informed, grabbing a pillow and holding out for Bokuto to bite on. "There's nothing hard enough for you to bite down on, but please stay with me." 

Boktuo nodded his head. "I've been through worse."

"I'm sure you have. I'm starting now."

You felt Bokuto tense once the needle pierced his skin and he groans loudly. Blood came out more, but you couldn't help it. You've never stitched a wound closed before, but you've seen many hospital TV shows and you're not that confident in this. You just need to make sure there's no large gaps between the stitching. You wouldn't want to start over and have Bokuto go through more pain than he already is. 

***  
  


"Bokuto, are you still here?" You questioned, your hands stained with Bokuto's blood. Bokuto nodded his head slowly, his eyes opening and closing, but his eyes seem they're trying to focus. "I finished stitching so you can rest now. I'm going to clean the blood off of you, but when you feel better, you can shower."

Bokuto nods his head. You stand up, walking towards the bathroom, but as you passed the giant mirror, you flicked it off. You walked into the bathroom, grabbing a shallow bucket and filling it with water. You walked back towards the bed, placing the bucket full of water onto the ground as you sat the side of the bed. You used another pillow sheet and dipped it into the water. 

You squeezed it, letting the water come out and you cleaned Bokuto's face. You made sure to be careful of his cut on his jaw line and his bruised eye. You wouldn't want the pain to increase since he's been through so much. You flinched when a hand grabbed your wrist and Bokuto meets your gaze, a wide smile on his features.

"Thank you for helping me," Bokuto mumbled. 

You smiled. "I would feel guilty if I left you on the floor bleeding."

"You're a good person."

You chuckled, cleaning off the blood on Bokuto's face. You put the blood stained, pillow sheet into the light bloody water in the bucket. You stood up, going back into the bathroom if you could possibly find some band aids. There at least has to be band aids to make sure his cut on his jaw line doesn't get infected.

"Oh! Found them!" You exclaimed, a wide smile breaking out on your face.

"Found what?" 

You walked out the bathroom, holding a box of band-aids in your hands. "The band-aids, but these are the tiny ones though." 

You sat on the side of the bed, opening the box. Bokuto stared at your hands, watching as you took out the band-aids and starting to open them until your hands got closer to his face. He turned his head away, an intense look in his eyes as he gazed at you. You raised an eyebrow, thinking you did something wrong.

"Did I...?"

"No, you didn't, but you don't have to waste that on me," Bokuto said, his eyes flickering to the band-aids. "You might need them in the future."

You laughed bitterly, shaking your head. "Whoever talks over the PDA told me I won't be here long. It seems that I'm going to be sold off to someone or something like that."

"How did you ever get involved with Nohebi?" Bokuto questioned, raising his eyebrow. 

You let out a sigh. "It's rather long, but to sum it up, I was kidnapped while staying with Karasuno. I was staying with them since other gangs would know that there's someone close to the leader of Karasuno."

Bokuto nods his head. "I see. Well, Nohebi is having trouble with almost every mafia at the moment. I wouldn't mind putting a bullet through the leader's head and a few of my friends won't mind either."

"I'm sure Daichi and Tooru are probably looking for me," you mumbled, staring at the large mirror with a sadden expression. "I already caused so much trouble for them."

"Since you helped me," Bokuto started, a smirk tugging at his lips. "I'll help you too. When the time comes, I'll help you escape and you wouldn't have to stay here any longer. I just need to wait for my backup."

"And what's your backup?" You asked, tilting your head.

His smirk widens. "That's a secret."

You rolled your eyes playfully and Bokuto laughs, but he stops his laughing from the pain on his side. You let out a sigh, putting a band-aid over his cut on his jaw line. You continue to open and place the band-aids on his cut until it's covered with band-aids. You didn't think Bokuto would be nice enough to help you escape, but you did help him from not dying by bleeding to death. 

Bokuto smiles. "Don't you think that's a lot of band-aids?"

"They're tiny though! I don't want your cut getting infected," you said, shaking your head. "Now I'll try to get the blood out the pillow sheet so I can put that on your bruised eye. It's not like putting a a cold steak or a bag of ice on it, but at least it'll be cold. I just want the swelling to reduce so you can fully open that eye."

"Thank you....?"

You smiled. "[Last Name] [Name]."

"Thank you, [Last Name]."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but Bokuto finally shows up
> 
> just one more captain to show up as well


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Since you've been here, I've actually enjoyed my time here," you giggled, you and Bokuto sitting on the bed together. "You've kept me busy with all your interesting stories."

It's been about 5 days since Bokuto was randomly thrown into your room. You have gotten to understand and know this man's personality. He's quite loud which you don't mind and he's gets excited rather easily. It's quite cute in your opinion. Bokuto is all smiles and jokes, especially when he doesn't understand something his face becomes blank. You're glad to have Bokuto in your company than anyone.

But there's times when you noticed Bokuto have his normal blank expression, but that's not it. It's almost as if there's something intimidating in his eyes. Perhaps it could be how his golden eyes shine in the light or how his eyes visibly darken possibly? If Bokuto had gotten in a tight pickle with Daishou, but you couldn't help, but start thinking about how dangerous Bokuto could actually be. You don't wanna witness his scary expressions if they're faced towards you.

"Which is your favorite?" Bokuto questioned, raising his eyebrow in interest.

You tapped your finger with your cheek. "I think it's the one where you couldn't make box mac and cheese and the fire started in the kitchen." 

Bokuto groans lightly, closing his eyes. "How could you actually find that interesting?"

You laughed. "Because how does one _mess up_ box mac and cheese?" 

"I had a massive headache!" 

"The instructions are on the box!"

"I had a massive headache!" 

"Was your headache so massive that you couldn't smell something burning?"

Bokuto opens his mouth, but closes it. He stares at you, his golden eyes becoming slightly darker and your breath caught in your throat. You feel as if you're a deer standing in the middle of the street and gazing at the lights before getting rammed by the car. It's probably a skill that Bokuto has developed over time to make himself seem more intimidating. You don't understand how a simple gaze could turn you into a calf that's just learning how to walk. 

"Yes. It was."

You nodded your head, having no words to say anything at all. Having no words to speak, almost as if Bokuto had taken any words that had lingered on your tongue. A simple gaze is all it took. A simple gaze is all it took to make you feel flustered. A simple gaze is all it took to make you feel scared. You haven't really asked Bokuto about what he did, but he has told you he has a best friend named Akaashi Keiji. 

Would now be a good time to ask?

"Hey Bokuto?"

The man hummed, his eyes lighting up at you and waiting for you to speak again.

"What did you do that caused you to be here? I remember you telling me that you wanna kill the leader," you started, Bokuto's eyes narrowing slightly. "You know that I'm tied with the Karasuno since I did mention them at some point."

Bokuto ruffles your hair, a kind smile on his features. "You'll find out pretty soon. My back-up should have already been here though." Bokuto growled when the words back-up left his lips and Bokuto furrowed his eyebrows in irritation. "Honestly, how long are they going to keep us waiting here. They'll probably be shocked to know that you're coming along, but they wouldn't mind."

"How much do you trust your... back-up?" You asked.

Bokuto laughs. "With my life. Best buds forever is the motto."

"Kinda like Hakuna Matata?" You inquired, your eyes lighting up.

Bokuto nods his head. "Exactly."

"That's nice. Having a best friend you could trust your life with," you started, Bokuto's eyes glancing towards the door. "I guess you can always depend on your best friend for saving you butt in every situation or get in trouble with you as well... Bokuto, is everything okay?"

You watched Bokuto pull himself out the bed, his gaze fixated on the door that he once went through. Your eyes locked on his figure, pondering what he's thinking about or whatever he's seeing that you're not seeing at all. You got off the bed, walking over to Bokuto's side as he continues to have his eyes locked onto the door.

"Bokuto, is everything okay?" You asked again, thinking the man didn't hear you.

He puts a finger to his lips, indicating to keep quiet and you grew scared. Your body tensed up in fear and your heart started to beat a little faster. You now started at the door in fear, fearing the unknown or what could possibly open those doors and walk inside. You've had a feeling that your time here has been coming to a stop and it wouldn't be long until you were finally sold off to who knows where. While Bokuto would be here, waiting for his best friend to save him before he gets the proper treatment for his wounds.

You aren't sure if you could fight you way out of this one. Bokuto wouldn't even be able to stop whoever's coming towards the door. Bokuto wouldn't even be able to last 30 minutes if he decided to fight someone. Daichi and Oikawa aren't coming for you. They don't even know where you've been and you know that they know you've been missing. They probably can't even find you. They'd probably only find you if your body was found in a ditch, river, or possibly in an alley, but they'd only have your dead body. 

You don't wanna face that outcome.

"Bokuto..." You whispered, your eyes darting to the man then the door. "I'm scared."

Bokuto didn't respond at all, his intense gaze still fixated on the doors. Bokuto cocked his head a little, squinting his eyes slightly. You were about to open your mouth, but Bokuto put his hand up as if saying to stop talking. Bokuto looked over at you, confusion written on his features.

"Do you hear that as well?" He questioned.

You listened in for anything, but you only heard a faint beeping noise. "The beeping?" 

Bokuto nodded his head, relaxing his tense shoulders. You figured that you could also let down your guard, but multiple things had happen at this moment. You were shoved onto the ground, knocking all the oxygen from your lungs and you felt a hand hold the back of your head. A loud booming noise could be heard as well as smoke rising in the room with a few small pebbles and rocks scratching against the floor. 

You opened your eyes, seeing Bokuto's concerned gaze on you. You noticed the grey smoke above him and a few voices entering the room, but you weren't consider at all. You weren't even afraid.

The warmth from Bokuto's embrace had calmed you down. He hovered above you protectively, shielding your body from the explosion despite the fact the he might have accidentally reopened his wounds. Bokuto put your safety above his and you aren't sure if you should thank him or scold him. Every life is valuable.

"[Last Name], are you okay?"

You nodded your head and Bokuto stands up, grabbing your hand and pulling you to your feet. You cough, using your hand as a fan to get the smoke away from you. Bokuto has a protective arm around your shoulders and he's still holding your hand, letting you regain your composure.

"How ya feeling, bro?" 

Bokuto smirked. "Better than ever."

You looked at the people, which is just really two people in the room, but one of them is rather familiar. It's like you've seen this man a few times before this situation, but the new face is quite new and very handsome as well. What's with you bumping into handsome people? You wouldn't consider yourself ugly, but not beautiful as well. 

The man has messy, slightly curly black hair and a greenish blue eyes. His eyes are very beautiful and above his beautiful eyes are slightly thick eyebrows that seemed neat and not unruly unlike some people who have thick eyebrows. He has a slight tan complexion, but his expression seems rather emotionless or maybe exasperated.

The familiar face is a face you've seen around the park and a restaurant. The face belonging to none other to Kuroo himself. Kuroo smirks at you, his gaze falling on you and he strides over, his arms on his hips as he glances between you and Bokuto.

"You're here too, [Name]?" Kuroo questioned, taking off his jacket and handing it to you. "Must be fate we keep meeting, right?"

Bokuto looks at you then Kuroo. "Bro, you've met her before?"

Kuroo nods his head. "Yeah. She's Oikawa's girl."

"We're not dating," you hissed, putting on Kuroo's jacket to cover your exposed body. "We just went on one date."

"You're hanging with Karasuno and Aobajosai?" Bokuto laughed, an interested expression on his features. "Well, consider yourself lucky to meet the leader of Fukurodani and leader of Nekoma."

"I wouldn't consider that lucky, Bokuto," the emotionless man stated, his gaze on Bokuto. "I'm Akaashi Keiji, Bokuto's right hand man."

You looked from Bokuto to Akaashi to Kuroo. A single thought running through your mind.

_'Why do I keep meeting gang leaders!’_


	16. Chapter Sixteen

"Let's go."

You followed next to Kuroo while his men and Bokuto's men went through the mansion. You eyed the assault gun in Kuroo's hand, seeing him carry the weapon with one hand while he walks next to you calmly. Bokuto had run off, wanting to get revenge on whoever, but he never told you a name. Akaashi walks with you and Kuroo, but he isn't holding a weapon like Kuroo nor Bokuto. You've watched men run by, shouting curses and names, but you didn't hear any bullets be fired. 

You glanced at Kuroo. "How did you know where to find Bokuto?"

Kuroo glanced at you with question. "Nohebi is the only one who is in bad terms with everyone. It's only understandable they'd try to kidnap a leader."

You nodded your head in understanding. You looked at Kuroo with a slight angry expression. "So, you were part of a mafia this whole time. You knew about Oikawa, but you never told me about you. Were you stalking me?"

Kuroo stops in his tracks, looking at you with wide eyes. You stopped walking, waiting for his response as he gazed at you. Akaashi glanced behind, but he kept walking to the exit. Amidst of all the chaos, Kuroo keeps gazing at you and he never looks away when a noise breaks out. Kuroo takes a step towards you, but you don't move back.

"You really think I'd be stalking you?" Kuroo questioned, tilting his head a little. "I'm not the type of person, sweetheart." You blushed at the pet name. "I always remember a pretty face, but I'd never stalk you. The times we've met we're pure coincidence, but I enjoyed our time we spent."

You looked away, feeling your cheeks heat up from Kuroo's intense gaze. You pursed your lips, stuffing your hands into the jacket's pockets, the jacket that belongs to Kuroo. "Okay... I'm sorry for assuming. I'm just a little shocked to find out that you're a..."

"I know," Kuroo sighed, nodding his head. "You're not used to this life so you shouldn't be sorry. When we get back to Bokuto's, should I call Oikawa or someone else?"

"Daichi from Karasuno," you informed, Kuroo nodding his head. "I've been with them for a while now. I was with them when I got kidnapped."

"Kidnapped?" Kuroo questioned, starting to walk and you follow him.

You nodded your head. "Yeah. I was kidnapped by someone that kind of resembles a snake. He threatened to shoot Kageyama if I said anything. I didn't want Kageyama to be injured or possibly killed because of me."

Kuroo smiles softly at you. "You're really kind, [Name]."

You returned his smile, the two of you finally stepping out of the mansion. You noticed Bokuto standing on the lawn, his gun resting on his shoulders as his finger is away from the trigger. Akaashi is standing next to him as he talks to some men walking up to him. Bokuto has that blank expression on his features as he gazing while the men speak. You and Kuroo walk over to them, but a few men walked over to Kuroo before he could get to Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Hey Boss."

A man that's taller than Kuroo which intimidates you because he's so taller approaches you and Kuroo. The man has silver hair that's cut short, but kind of covers his forehead and catlike, slanted green eyes with thin eyebrows. Even his arms are long too and you aren't sure if this man has done steroids before. 

"Lev, you normally don't approach me," Kuroo chuckled, Lev rubbing the back of his head. "What's happening?"

"It seems he isn't here," Lev stated, Kuroo raised his eyebrow.

Another man walks towards them, but compared to Lev and Kuroo, the man is incredibly short. He has light brown, short hair and his hair color matches his eyes. You watched as Lev rested his arm on the shorter man's head and it seemed to anger the shorter man. The shorter man kicked Lev in his shin and you cringed.

"What Lev means to say is that he escaped," the shorter man informed. "We looked everywhere, but he's not here. It seems he left before shit hit the fan."

Kuroo lets out a sigh. "There's nothing we can do besides keep an eye out for him. Thank you, Yaku and inform Akaashi before leaving."

Both men nodded their heads and walked away. You stood closer to Kuroo, feeling the soft breeze brush against your bare legs. Kuroo glanced down at you and he wrapped his arm around your shoulders, pulling you closer to him. You didn't pull away because you're shivering and Kuroo just happens to be a nice human heater. 

"We need to leave, Bokuto!" Kuroo shouted, Bokuto looking back at him.

Bokuto has a wide smile on his face, hands on his hips as he stands proudly. He looks at everyone on the courtyard. "Let's head home! You guys did a great job saving me and another person. No one was killed or injured. Good job!" 

The men around you clap, some of them howling and yelling out in victory. Kuroo doesn't clap, just watching the others around him cheer while he's quiet. Bokuto walks over to the two of you, a smile on his features and as he walks over to the two of you, he's getting clapped on the back and punched in the arm. You gave Bokuto a smile when he stood in front of you and Kuroo.

"You trying to steal Oikawa's girl, bro?" Bokuto laughed.

Kuroo smirked. "Of course not. You know I'm not like that, bro."

You let out a groan. "I'm not dating him! It was only one date."

Bokuto's wide smile disappears while he looks to Kuroo. "I've been told that the police are on their way. Someone must have called the police while we're here. We're heading back to my place, right?" Kuroo nods his head. "Okay, we're gonna have to call a meeting too."

"Yeah. I'm going to call him in the morning," Kuroo stated, he glanced down at you. "Are you okay with waiting in the morning for Daichi?"

You nodded your head.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

"[Name]!" Daichi and Oikawa exclaimed, his eyes landing on you when he walked into the building. 

Kageyama, Hinata, Tanaka, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Sugawara behind him, but they didn't catch your attention. Your eyes landed on your best friend and a smile makes its way onto your features as you stood up from the couch. You ran towards your best friend with open arms and Taemin lets out a bark, his tail wagging excitedly. 

"Taemin!" You shouted, the big dog jumping onto you and you fell onto the floor. You let out a laugh as he licks your face and whimpers, happy to know you're okay. "I missed you too, buddy! I won't ever leave you like that again!" 

Everyone watched you and Taemin, but Daichi and the others are taken back. They weren't expecting you to literally go straight towards Taemin. They kind of expected you to run towards Oikawa and hug him like you're gonna lose him, but nope. You love your dog more than anything and you would literally go through hell twice if someone hurts your baby.

"How are you holding up, [Name]?" Sugawara questioned, Bokuto and Kuroo standing at your side. "I mean, you were kidnapped and saved, but you're starting to get involved with us."

You chuckled, looking up at Sugawara as you're petting Taemin. "I'm like a magnet, I swear." You looked at Daichi, Oikawa, Bokuto, and Kuroo. "Basically, I met Kuroo at a park before this, I met Oikawa at my job, but I was kidnapped to meet Daichi and also kidnapped to meet Bokuto. So, basically if I didn't meet Daichi, I would have still meet Oikawa and Kuroo."

"She's not wrong," Bokuto chuckled.

Daichi lets out a sigh as he rubs the space between his eyes. "That snake left and Ushijima is demanding to meet the girl that Oikawa is enthralled with."

"I'm not-"

"Shut up. You know you are," Kuroo teased, a condescending smirk on his features. "Bet you don't stop talking about her to Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi lets out a groan, face palming. "All the time. He literally won't shut up about her and it's gotten to the point where the first word out of his mouth is [Name]." 

Bokuto and Kuroo laugh, Bokuto throwing his head back. "You sure you two aren't dating?"

Your face is red when they were talking about you and Oikawa. You aren't dating him, but you did go on one date. ONE DATE. "We're NOT dating. We've been on one date, but that's it."

"He still has a crush on you," Kuroo chuckled, his smirk widening. "Oikawa just admit you like her! It'd clear up so many things."

Oikawa scowled at the others. "This is not why we came here! We need to discuss about Daishou!"

The men stop their laughing, each of them exchanging glances. You kept petting and hugging Taemin, not caring about the conversation because its none of your business. You didn't ask to be kidnapped at all, but here you are. You noticed that Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and Daichi had left the living room which left you with Iwaizumi, Tanaka, Sugawara, Kageyama, and Hinata. You ponder if they're gonna have a business talk. 

"How's the mansion without me?" You questioned, smiling at Hinata and Kageyama. As you gazed at Kageyama, you were reminded that Daishou threatened to kill him if he walked into the kitchen. You frowned at the memory and you thought that what if you didn't stop Kageyama, he would have been killed. "Kages, I really appreciate you and I want you to know that."

Kageyama blushed, his shoulders tensing. "Thank you, Lady."

You glanced towards the time, seeing that it's exactly noon. You stood up, Taemin sitting at your side. "I need to work and I used up my vacation days since I've been living with you guys. Sugawara, could you drive me to work? And could someone tell Daichi when could I live in my apartment because my rent is coming up."

***

"How was your vacation?" Jack questioned, sitting at the counter. "Did you hookup with anyone? Do I know them?"

You chuckled, putting customer's order on the hanging rack. "Jack, I didn't hookup with anyone. I'm not like you." Jack looks at you, just gazing at you. His intense stare gives you a shiver up your spine and you groaned. "Fine! I've slept with someone, but it was a one night stand."

"What he'd look like? What was he like?"

"Jesus, Jack!" You exclaimed. "You wouldn't know him because he's not around from here! I don't ask you about your multiple partners that you've been with!"

"Jack is just being protective," Tyler chuckled, handing one of the drinks. "It's a way he shows he cares about us."

Jack opens his mouth, but you had already left his side. You walked over to a customer and seeing he has dark olive-brown hair and matching dark olive eyes. Holding a stoic expression, you feel intimidated to be walking towards this customer. The man is obviously taller than you, but you could see he has a muscular build to him.

"Here's your order, sir," you informed, putting the drink in front of him.

The man gazes at you with intimidating eyes. "Thank you."

You nodded your head, but you heard the noise of a chair grinding against the floor. Not a pleasant noise. You looked over your shoulder to see the customer standing and he narrowed his eyes at you. You turned your body towards him, raising an eyebrow. You didn't offend this giant, did you? You were formal to him, right?

"You're Oikawa's woman."

You glared at the man. "We went on one date!" 

The man stepped towards you and he clearly towered over you easily with his intimidating height. He gazed down at you. "We need to speak."

You looked over your shoulder, seeing the protective look on Jack's features as he stood up from his seat. Jack walks over to you and the man, you let out a sigh of relief. Jack looks at the man, a challenging look in his eyes as his voice is full of authority and assertiveness.

"Is there a problem?" Jack questioned, eyeing down the man. "If one of my employees did something wrong, I am the owner and you _will_ speak to me about it."

The man simply ignores what Jack as his gaze is focused on you. The man grabs you by the wrist and you tried to pull away from him, but his grip is too strong. Jack grabs the man by his upper arm, glaring at the man with hatred you've never seen Jack ever had in your friendship. You knew Jack is trying to help you, but this man is taller than you and Jack.

The man reached behind him, pointing his pistol at Jack. "If you don't let go, I will blow your brains out."

Jack furrows his eyebrows, staring down at the barrel of the pistol and he looks to you. You could see the fear he held in his eyes, but with the glare on his features you would have guess he's being hard-headed. You looked Jack in the eyes, having no fear in them or even worry. You gave Jack a smile and he drops his glare, staring at you with shock.

"I'll be okay, Jack," you said, reassuring him. "Just take orders until I get back."

Jack simply watches as the man puts his gun away and walks out the boba shop with you. The man has a tight grip on your wrist and he leads you to the back of the boba shop, away from any wandering eyes. You leaned against the wall, gazing up at the man as he gazed down at you. Could this man perhaps be Ushijima? 

"I want Oikawa to give up his gang," the man said. You deadpanned, gazing at the man who is actually Ushijima. "But I need to speak with him in person and you happen to work here. I want you to give him a message."

You raised an eyebrow. "And if I don't?"

"Would you rather me cut it into you?" Ushijima growled, his jaw clenched.

You shook your head no repeated, holding your hands up defensively. 

"Good."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for wait!
> 
> ushijima finally shows himself
> 
> but [name] still has yet to meet the last leader


	18. Chapter Eighteen

"Hey Daichi, can we talk about something?" You questioned, walking into his office.

You weren't shaken up by meeting Ushijima, but his methods are a little extreme. Jack and Tyler were concerned for you and Jack even gave you the day off and the next day as well. You ponder what might happen after you tell Daichi about the events with Ushijima, but you should tell him. You aren't going to hide it from you, but you should tell him.

"Sure," Daichi responded.

You nervously chuckled. "Well, while I was working, Ushijima kind of showed up at my job-"

"What!"

"Yeah, and he kind of threaten me to give a message to Tooru," you continued, seeing the surprise on Daichi's features. "He's quite the person, huh? Anyways, he wants to meet with Tooru alone and he was serious that if I didn't, he'd carve the words into me."

Daichi let out a sigh, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "He's like that. Serious as old people during bingo, but I will inform Oikawa of this." 

You gave Daichi a smile. "Okay! I have today and tomorrow off as well due to this events and I'm going to spend my time with my family. I haven't seen them in a while and I should spend time with my sister. Taemin is coming with me!"

Daichi watched you walk out his office as you waved at him over your shoulder. He smiles, glad that you don't seem bother by what happened with Ushijima, but he has to remind himself that you're starting to see these things as normal. Sugawara stated that you shouldn't be involved with the mafia life, but it's already happening.

You've been kidnapped twice actually, but your life was in danger in one of those situations. You were held at gun point and you also witnessed a gang war, but that was a long time ago. You've witnessed things that aren't consider normal for citizens.

  
***

"[Name]!" Evan exclaimed, a huge smile on his features. 

You crouched down to take him in your arms and he laughed happily, Taemin running into the house. Your sister, [Sister's Name], gives you a smile as she steps aside to let you inside. Your mother nor father are home, but you remember the house exactly as you remember it when you first left to be independent. 

"How are you doing?" [Sister's Name] questioned, following you to the couch with Evan in your arms. "You haven't really been easy to get a hold of."

You remembered the last time you've seen Evan. "I've been busy with work and I have Taemin to take care of since he's gotten sick recently. How are you and Evan?"

[Sister's Name] let out a sigh. "I feel as if someone's watching me, but... I don't know. Because I feel as if someone is watching me, I barely leave the house and I leave Evan here."

You ponder why she gets that feeling, but you could only wonder. Maybe you could ask Kageyama to keep an eye out on her because you rather not have something bad happen to your sister and her kid. They mean the world to you and just the thought of someone stalking her or maybe even following her makes you sick to your stomach and it makes you want to literally, physically, and mentally hurt someone. No one messes with your family. 

Perhaps this is why Daichi treats the others like his family. He cares for them and will do anything for them, but are the others like that as well? Do they care about those in their gang? Is that why they get into gang fights, but you thought gang fights were to show dominance and fight for territory. 

You will never understand the mafia life.

"You'll tell me if someone is actually stalking you, right?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

She nods her head. "Of course."

You nodded your head and decided to pay attention to Evan, Taemin getting smothered with kisses and hugs by [Sister's Name]. This reminded you when you lived with your family and you miss them a lot, but you can't stay with them. You'll only bring them danger and you don't want them to be put in the situations you've been through or worse.

You care for them and you what to tell your sister what you've been through, but you don't want her to be concerned for you. If she thinks someone is following her then she might actually believe someone is following her. You just only hope that it's her imagination because you don't want anything to happen to her.

But the leaders have never met your sister at all and you haven't had time to spend with her since you've met Daichi. The only reason someone would be stalking her if the stalker has no ties to you and just might be stalking [Sister's Name] for her and not you. Or maybe someone has their eyes on her, use her as a blackmail, or possibly hurt her. 

"I'll try to take a few days off just to annoy you," you said, glancing towards [Sister's Name]. "I know how much you love it when I annoy you."

"I hate it with every bone in my body," she stated, scowling at you. "You've only come here for food or holidays with family, but besides that, you're somewhat here. You've helped with Evan and I know it must be hard on you, but thank you, [Name], for being there."

You punched her in the arm lightly, [Sister's Name] letting out a hiss of pain. "You're my sister. You've helped me when I came home drunk from parties and you didn't tell mom or dad. Just remind yourself that if you need to talk or even if you're in a pickle, call me. I'll help you no matter what."

[Sister's Name] nods her head and she smiles, rubbing Taemin's head. You ruffled her hair and picked up Evan, standing up with him in your arms. You spun around with him, making him 'fly' through the air as you hold onto him and you laughed at his excited screams and laughs. He called for [Sister's Name] to save him, but she was 'held down' by Taemin.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

"Hey, it's Oikawa's girl!" Bokuto shouted, a smile spreading across his face.

You, Daichi, and Oikawa decided to meet with Kuroo and Bokuto about the meeting you had with Ushijima. When you and Daichi had told Oikawa, he seemed so concerned for you, but he didn't voice it. You feel like Oikawa shows his emotions actions and maybe even his eyes. You felt your heart clench at the sad look in his eyes. 

Your eye twitched. "Bokuto, I don't care if you have a lot of power. I will punch you in the face if you call me that again."

Bokuto chuckles, lifting his hands up defensively as he backs away from you. Kuroo laughs as he pats Bokuto's shoulder and Oikawa pouts, his arms crossed. Bokuto knows your name and he shouldn't be calling you that nickname because its not true and you only went on one date with Oikawa. You let out a sigh as you and the leaders move to the living room.

"So what brings you here?" Kuroo questioned, falling back into a chair. 

"Ushijima threatened [Name]," Oikawa stated. 

Kuroo narrowed his eyes. "You got straight to the point for once. When Ushijima sets his mind to something, he does it. You should know that, Oikawa."

"I don't think that's the point of this meeting," you stated, seeing Oikawa lower his gaze. You could practically feel the tension growing in the air and you feel as if you might choke if you don't speak. "Ushijima found me and I'm technically a magnet for mafias, but Ushijima might kidnap me if we don't deal with this."

"[Name]'s right. Even though Ushijima wants Aobajosai and Oikawa isn't going to give that up, he could kidnap [Name] and use her as ransom," Daichi explained, Kuroo and Bokuto turning their gaze to him. "Even though we've had multiple wars with Aobajosai, [Name] isn't part of any of this. She's just a normal citizen."

Kuroo turns his intimidating gaze to you. "[Name] is a regular citizen. She's seeing things that are consider private and she knows our faces. How do we know that she's not going to go to the police and sell us out? Why should we trust her?" 

Daichi and Oikawa stay silent. You look at them, seeing that both of them aren't meeting your gaze. Bokuto has a blank expression on his features as Kuroo is still staring at you. You aren't even sure why you never went to the police. You know that they've done bad things, but why haven't you told the police? Why should they even trust you?

You know their faces. You know who they are. You know where all of them live. There is nothing really stopping you from turning them in. You've never really thought about this. You could literally put an end to all the gang wars and killings. They shouldn't trust you, but you met some of them even when you didn't know who they were. 

In a flash, Kuroo stands up and he reaches behind him. He points his pistol at you, directly between the space of your eyes. You felt your legs tremble at the sight of another barrel of a gun pointing at you. You could see the seriousness and the cold expression on Kuroo's features as he gazed at you. Bokuto didn't jump in his seat as he watches the scene unfold. 

"What are you doing, Kuroo?" Daichi questioned, stepping forward.

Bokuto points his gun at Daichi, his finger already on the trigger. Daichi steps back, his hand reaching behind him, but he doesn't pull out his own gun. You knew that Oikawa didn't come here with a weapon either besides a knife, but that's not very helpful in this situation. You gazed at Kuroo, fear coursing through you as he continues to point his gun at you.

"Kuroo..." You whispered.

"You could betray us at anytime, [Name]," Kuroo stated, his finger pressing the trigger slightly. "Why not just end the only person that could land us all in prison?" 

You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply and exhaling as you opened your eyes. You slowly walked over to Kuroo, holding eye contact as you walked closer to him. Kuroo kept the same cold and serious expression, his eyes never wavering from yours. You stood in front of Kuroo, feeling the cold barrel right between your eyes. Kuroo doesn't say anything, just wondering what you're doing.

You lifted a shaky arm, knowing that there's a chance that Kuroo could shoot you. Your hand wrapped around the barrel of the gun, looking at him with fear and determination. You know that what you say next could literally be your last words. You gaze into Kuroo's hazel eyes, seeing no emotion swirling in them.

"Then do it," you said, your hand gripping the barrel tighter. "Pull the trigger if you think I'm that much of a threat, Kuroo." 

Kuroo's gazed flickered to the trigger, but back at your eyes. When he blinks, his gaze softens a little bit, but he closes his eyes and his scrunch his face. He lets out a groan of frustration and he moves away, standing to the side as he glares at you. You let out a sigh of relief, your heart beating in your rib cage in a speed that you've never experienced before. 

You literally thought Kuroo was going to shoot you. You didn't think Kuroo was like this since you've talked with him a few times. He seems to be the type to joke around and be serious when it comes down to it, but he always has a smirk or a smile on his features. You've never seen Kuroo act like that before, but you really haven't known him long enough to figure out his personality. 

Bokuto put his gun away too. Daichi relaxing and Oikawa letting out a sigh. You dropped to your knees, feeling your limps go numb and you could only stare at the marble floor. You heard footsteps approach you, Daichi appearing at your side and his hands settle on your shoulders, gazing at you in concern. Oikawa is standing at your side, gazing at Bokuto and Kuroo. 

"You should head home, [Last Name]," Bokuto said, standing up from the couch. "We'll talk about this a different time."

"But-"

"Get the hell outta here!" 

Kuroo's yelling caused you to flinch. Oikawa and Daichi walking over to you, both of them helping you stand up and the three of you walk towards the exit. You looked over your shoulder, seeing Bokuto talking to Kuroo, but Kuroo isn't looking at him. Kuroo keeps his gaze locked onto you, his jaw clenched as his eyebrows are furrowed, but his gaze isn't harsh.

You looked ahead of you, lowering your gaze to the floor as you and the other two leave the mansion. You weren't expecting things to turn out this way at all. You weren't expecting to see this side of Kuroo, but you understand why he wouldn't trust you. You just don't understand his change of heart towards you. Did you do anything to Kuroo that made him not trust you anymore?

  
***

You walked inside your old apartment, Daichi walking inside with you as well and Taemin greets the two of you. Oikawa had decided to go back to his home and you had asked Daichi if you could stop by your apartment before going to his place. Daichi watched as you sat down on the couch, Taemin joining you and you wrapped your arms around him.

"Is it okay if I spend the night here?" You asked, keeping your attention on Taemin.

"Of course." 

You didn't say anything, but you heard Daichi's footsteps. You heard the opening of your door and the closing. You hugged Taemin a bit tighter, feeling the familiar sting in your eyes and nose as you start to cry. You didn't want to seem vulnerable in front of them and you didn't want Daichi to worry about you. You kept replaying today's events in your head and trying to think of a better way this could have happened. 


	20. Chapter Twenty

You let out a groan, opening your eyes and blinking a few times to adjust your eye sight. You leaned forward, looking around to find yourself in your living room and also on the couch. You see Taemin at your feet and he looked at you, but he looks away, gazing at the TV that's not on. You let out a sigh as you stood up from the couch and walked into the living room to make a cup of coffee.

You felt horrible and your body just wasn't feeling the same when you would wake up in the mornings. It could possibly be that you slept on the couch instead of the actual bed. You stared at your coffee maker as you leaned against the counter and you decided that perhaps you should cut all ties with Daichi and them. 

Kuroo's right. You're a normal citizen that shouldn't have make any possible contact with them. They're consider dangerous, merciless, malevolent human beings, but you've seen a different side to them. Sadly, you were reminded that they're dangerous and malevolent human beings that will do any means to make sure they stay away from the police and continue their evil deeds. 

You don't belong with them.

Your coffee maker beeped, indicating that the coffee is done brewing. You grabbed a mug, placing it on the counter and then poured the coffee into the mug, seeing the steam rise and the warm air hit your face. You felt Taemin brush against your leg and you looked at him, watching your baby sit on his bum and look up at you.

You smiled. "Okay, after coffee, we'll go for a walk."

Taemin lets out a bark, standing up and walking away. You chuckled, knowing that if you do cut all ties with Daichi and them, you still have Taemin. You still have your sister and your nephew that you should focus on. You should probably find a second job that pays a bit more than your current. You'll go job searching today on your walk with Taemin. You're sure you'll find something that'll catch your eye.

You turned off the coffee maker, taking your cup and going into the living room. You sat down on the couch, turning on the TV and Taemin jumps up, laying down next to you with his head resting on your thigh. You place your hand on his head, your eyes fixated onto the screen as you take a sip of coffee.

_"Two bodies have been found recently and the police are suggesting it's the Shiratorizawa because the two bodies have a mark that's been burned into their bodies. The investigation is still ongoing and if you have any information, please contact-"_

"I think that's enough news for us, bud," you commented, changing the channel. "I haven't really heard anything about Shiratorizawa recently. There's that one mafia that's suddenly taken a rise in the public eye and they somehow are getting away with these hideous crimes with people! They're even kidnapping kids!" 

Taemin just stares up at you, but he diminishes the conversation as he puts his head back onto your lap as if he doesn't want to listen to you or he just doesn't understand you. One of the two, but you're not sure. You finish the rest of your coffee, Taemin jumping off the couch and you walk towards the front door, grabbing his leash that's hanging on the key rack. 

"Ready to go, Taemin?" You questioned, putting your hands on your knees. Taemin lets out a bark, his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth. You let out a sigh of relief, "Ah, you make my life colorful."

  
***

You sat down on the bench, your eyes glued onto Evan and Taemin, the two of them running around the open area of the park. You had decided to pick up Evan when your sister had texted you that she has to do something today and she needs someone to watch Evan. You accepted because you haven't seen your nephew in a while and it wouldn't hurt to have more company on this trip to the park. 

Taemin let out a bark, but he stops his running when Evan fell down. You weren't worried when Evan had started crying because Taemin walks over to the boy and sniffs his face. You smiled, seeing Taemin give Evan's face a few affectionate kisses and Evan smiled, his tears drying up. Taemin helped Evan stand up by tugging on the boy's shirt and Evan stood up. 

Taemin had stopped, like his body became still and his head turned towards you. You were confused until you looked around you, but you didn't notice anything. Just by seeing how tense Taemin became had put you on edge and you stood up from the bench, walking towards Evan and Taemin. 

"Let's go home, Evan," you said, holding your hand out for the three year old to grab. "You can watch Moana, Trolls, or any Disney or Pixar movie." 

"Okay," Evan mumbled.

You didn't put Taemin on his leash and you didn't need to. When you and Evan started walking, Taemin followed behind and he was basically escorting you and Evan. You couldn't think what would put Taemin on edge like that, but he seems to sense danger better than you. You noticed there weren't many parents or people in the park or animals at all. You weren't sure what was going on. 

"Can we get ice scream?" Evan questioned, looking up at you.

You chuckled, nodding your head. "Of course we can get ice scream. I'm sure if you give the man at the register a high-five we could get a discount."

You love it when he said ice scream. You know you're suppose to correct him, but it's just too cute. Even your sister has scolded you for not correcting Evan's words, but she's not here right now to force you to. You'll let the boy enjoy his life on how he wants to say certain words. You won't wreck up his life just yet. 

"Sorry for interrupting your day."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

You gaze at the barrel of a pistol, feeling your blood run cold and your legs started to tremble. You slightly squeeze Evan's hand in your gasp, your eyes flickering to the man who's holding the pistol at you. You weren't even sure why this man would be holding you a gun point, but this isn't the first time it's happen. Only difference is that you knew the previous wouldn't shoot you, but this time might be different. 

"I need you to come with me," the man stated.

The man has an undercut with spiky blond hair and a small little piece rests against his forehead gently. He has almond colored eyes and short eyebrows that match the color of his hair. You noticed that he has both ears pierced and when the man spoke, you noticed a shiny, small object in his mouth. He must have a tongue piercing. 

"Please let me go," you said, your voice firm. You were scared your voice might have wavered when you spoke. "I haven't done anything wrong and you might the wrong person." 

The man chuckled, shaking his head. "Of course not. The man had given me extreme details of your face." 

Taemin growled, baring his teeth at the man and you weren't sure how fast this man could react. Your eyes flickered to Taemin, seeing the dog ready for your commander, but when you looked back at the man he has a smirk on his features. You pulled your lips into a thin line, gazing at the man and trying to think of a plan. 

"I won't hurt them unless you come with me," the man stated, his tone harsher this time.

The man grabbed your upper arm and tugged you towards him, the barrel of his pistol still pointed at you. You let out a yelp and Evan let out a cry, holding onto your leg and tears rolled down his cheeks. You heard the snarl from Taemin that followed a yell of agony from the man in front of you. Your body flinched when the man pulled the trigger and when you looked to Taemin, your eyes widen. 

Taemin let out a whimper, lying on the floor with a bloody, open wound on his side. You felt your eyes sting, fearing you'd lose him and you forced your arm out of the man's grasp. You crouched down next to Taemin's body, your hands hovering above your dog's body and scared that if you touch him, he'll be in more pain.

Evan let out the loudest cry, attaching himself to your body and crying into your side. You weren't sure what to do, but you gazed at the man with a glare full of hatred and anger. The man held his injured arm, still pointing his gun at you and you stood up, picking up Taemin's body in your arms. You weren't going to just have this man have his way. You're going to turn the tide in your favor for most of it.

"I'll go with you," you stated, wishing you could wrap your hands around his throat and squeeze. "But you need to make sure Evan gets home and you take my fucking dog to the hospital. You're paying for all of his bills."

"If I don't?" The man challenged, a scowl on his features. 

You stepped towards him, stomping on his foot harshly. The man groaned and you felt your own foot throbbing from inflicting pain on yourself as well. "Then you won't have me."

***

You were pissed beyond words. You weren't even sure how long you could keep your anger inside of you because you're angry about your day being ruined with Evan, Taemin is injured, and you're fucking involved with the mafia again. You didn't even do anything this time. This tongue pierced asshole was kind enough to listen to your requests which is somewhat good. You still want to strangle him though.

You were in the living room of the mansion that you two had arrived at you. You are forced onto your knees with your hands duck taped behind your back, but at least you aren't gagged though. Just a small amount of positives and a hell a lot more negatives in this outcome. You really hope that Taemin will be all right though. 

Evan is probably scared the most at the moment. He was crying so much and he was clinging to your body when the man drove to your parents' house. You watched the man forcibly, but gently remove Evan from you and walk him to the front door. You parents had seen the man and noticed you in the car, but the man walked away before they could probably ask questions. 

You wonder if they're worrying about you. You haven't really talked to them about your life and you barely visit them. They're probably thinking that this man is your boyfriend or something. You ponder if you're ever going to see them again because it doesn't seem like anyone is going to save you from this situation anytime soon. You wouldn't be surprised if you weren't saved too.

You bothered to lift your head, gazing at the barrel of the man's pistol once more and you noticed his finger isn't on the trigger. Good thing for that. The man gazed at you, his eyes darting around your features and you figured he's observing your face. He reaches behind him and takes out his phone, doing something until he puts it against his ear.

"Hey, I got the girl," the man stated, his eyes staying glued to you. "She'll be here waiting for you." Your eyes widen, gazing at the man. "You have my money?.... You better fucking have it or you aren't getting the girl at all..... Good." The man ends the call and puts his phone away.

"What's going on?" You asked, looking at the man with a scowl. 

"You're being sold off to a man," the man stated, dropping his free hand to his side. 

You rolled your eyes. "I know that, but at least tell me what's going on. I'm being left in the dark here!" 

The man let out a sigh, moving the pistol away from you and he crouches down, holding the pistol in his hand. He rests his hand on his shoulder, gazing at you with a bored expression. "You are being sold off to a man who wants you for a million dollars. He is the leader of the Nohebi mafia and he wants you desperately that he asked for my help."

"Nohebi?" You asked. You let out a gasp, your eyes widening. "Nohebi is having problems with everyone right now, right? The snake man tried to kidnap me before, but I was saved by Kuroo and his gang with Bokuto's too. Please, you have to help me!" 

The man scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Why should I help you?"

"I know Daichi and Tooru!" You exclaimed, looking at the man with desperate eyes. "Please! That man is just going to sell me off! I have a sister I need to help, I have a nephew to take care of, and I need to take care of my dog that you injured! Please! I'll make up for you losing the million dollars, but please don't let me go to that man!"

"Is that so?" The man questioned, his eyes lighting up with a glint. "Your deal makes me wonder, but I'll accept. I wouldn't mind having my own personal maid right by me, but you have to listen to every order and deal with it."

"Deal!" You exclaimed.

The man smiled. "Then we have a deal!" 

You gazed at him with wide eyes, watching the man take out his phone and proceed to call the leader of Nohebi. You lowered your gaze to the floor, feeling like you sold your soul to the devil at this moment. You aren't even sure what terms you've accepted, but it's worth it to get out of being sold to that snake man. You just needed to get out of being sold off situation to figuring out how to survive with another mafia leader. You aren't even sure what mafia this man is to, but you really hope he won't do anything too major, you know. 

The man got off the phone and he lets out a cheer of victory, throwing his arms into the air. He gazes at you with a happy and wide smile, his teeth showing as he smiled and he walked towards you. He crouched down in front of you, his hand underneath your chin and he lifts it until you're looking him in the eyes. 

"I'm Yuji Terushima, your master."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a mistake by   
> The copied Chapter Twenty-two on twenty-one so go back to chapter twenty-one

"Do I have to wear this?" You questioned, gesturing to the [maid outfit](https://images.halloweencostumes.com/products/8503/1-1/womens-french-maid-costume.jpg). "You have some odd fantasies too." 

Terushima had given you the maid outfit to wear around his mansion and to be by his side. You were rather upset than embarrassed at the moment because you couldn't believe this man actually wanted you to wear this. This is something you'd wear for the person you are dating, but sadly you did make a deal with this man. 

"Of course!" Terushima exclaimed, sitting up from his chair. He strides over to you, his arm wrapped around your shoulders. "You look extremely sexy and it won't be a bore to my eyes. You are my personal servant, remember that." 

"Get the fuck away from my face," you snapped, pushing his face away from you. "What are the rules I have to follow?"

Terushima pulled away from you, rubbing his cheek. "You must do everything I say with no complaints. Anything I want." 

"For how long?" You questioned, crossing your arms. 

"Who knows," Terushima chucked, shrugging his shoulders. "I dropped a fuck ton of money for you so whenever I'm satisfied with your service." 

You let out a sigh, your arms dropping to your sides and you figured you might be here for a while. You know how to somewhat protect yourself, but you’re probably no match for a mafia leader like Terushima. You could find someway at least or grab a phone and call at least someone. You could call your sister and have her go to Daichi’s mansion to inform him only cause you don’t have Daichi’s number. 

“It is part of the deal,” you grumbled, a pout on your lips. 

Terushima smirked, placing his hands on your shoulders. “Yes, yes it is.” 

You scowled at him, pushing his hands off of you and you stepped back from him. You were slightly angry, but it is your fault that you agreed to this only not to be given off to someone. You placed your hands on your hip, looking at Terushima with a hidden anger and bitterness. You just have to think that it's better this is better selling drugs. 

"What do you want me to do?" You asked, raising an eyebrow at him. 

Terushima tapped his chin, gazing at you with interest as he racked his brain. "Who knows... How about washing my hair right now?" You looked at Terushima with the intent to kill him, but he didn't seem to notice your murderous aura. "It's been a while since I've washed my hair. Let's go now!"

Terushima took you by surprise. He grabbed your hand and he hurried out of his office, the doors slamming open when h pushed against it and he jogs to off with you. You held down the skirt, thinking it would lift up as Terushima is jogging towards somewhere in the mansion and dragging you. You almost tripped because of Terushima's fast pace and he stopped running.

"I forgot you're in heels," Terushima said, picking you up bridal.

You blushed. "Put me down!" 

***

  
  


' _Being a drug dealer is better than this!_ ' You pouted, messaging Terushima's scalp with your hands. ' _I should have asked to become a drug dealer for him instead!_ '

Terushima let out a groan of delight, his eyes closed and he bits his lip. Your hands are soapy with shampoo and you tangled your hands in Terushima's hair. The two of you are in quite a large bathroom and you're sitting on a chair while Terushima is literally in a bubble bath and you were the one to make his bath too! You're glad you put a lot of bubbles in too. 

"This feels so good," Terushima groaned. You didn't respond and Terushima moves away from your hands, looking over his shoulder at you. "Are you getting tired?" 

"Nah, this just isn't what I expected is all," you said, grabbing the shower head. 

Terushima smirked. "Really now?" 

You hummed, trying to figure out how to turn it on and you heard the sound of water dripping into water. You looked up to see Terushima standing on his knees in the bath and your face exploded into red, your eyes widening. You looked away, Terushima places his hand on the side of the bathtub, leaning towards you and you felt the water droplets fall onto your legs. 

Terushima grabbed the shower head out of your hands and he placed it down. He grabbed your wrist that tried to push him away from you and he leans close to you, most of his body except for his calves are in the water. You kept looking away from him and you felt a wet hand go underneath your chin. Terushima made you look at him and you felt your cheeks, ears, and even your damn neck burn.

You opened and closed your mouth, not knowing how to form words or even speak at the moment. Terushima chuckled, his smirk widening and enjoying the reaction he is receiving. You weren't sure where to look. Do you look at his eyes? His nose? His lips? If you look down he might think you're looking at his crotch and you don't want him to think that you are.

"I have thought of something different to do with you," Terushima said, his voice low and husky. You felt that shit send a shiver down your spine. "But I didn't want to do that on your first day here, you know. And I don't want to force myself onto you either because I am a human and I have manners too." Terushima licked his lips. "Though, it wouldn't hurt to get a taste."

Your eyes widen, feeling Terushima's lips crash onto yours. You couldn't believe how soft his lips actually are and you felt something wet touch your lips. You snapped out of your daze and you pushed the man away from you, gazing at him with wide and fearful eyes. You stood up from the chair and ran out of the bathroom, never bothering to look behind you to see if you may have accidentally killed this man. Slipping in the bathtub could be dangerous.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

You felt so awkward.

Terushima is watching you clean his office and he’s holding such a condescending smirk on his lips. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand, his eyes following your movements and sometimes even looking at your legs. You can literally feel his eyes on you and you can’t tell him to stop looking at you. He’s your boss. 

You had to bend down to pick up something and instead of bending over to pick it up, you crouched down. You heard a low whistle from behind you and you glared at Terushima, seeing him wink at you. You rolled your eyes and payed attention to cleaning his shelves with a dust cleaner. You swear this man doesn’t clean his office on a daily basis. It’s like he was waiting for this to happen or an opportunity to enslave someone to be his servant. You’d say you have pretty bad luck. 

“I think the top shelf hasn’t been cleaned in months,” Terushima voiced. You looked over your shoulder at him, seeing his hungry gaze on your butt. “I would appreciate it if you could clean it.”

You let out a sigh. “I’m sure you’re aware that I can’t reach to the top shelf. I’m literally too short to reach it.” You demonstrated by putting your arm in the air to show that not even the tip of your finger can reach the top shelf. “See.” 

Terushima’s face lit up. “Really now? Well, that can arrange just fine.” 

“What do you mean?” You asked. 

Terushima stood up from his chair and he walked towards you until he’s standing in front of you. You looked at him oddly while he just smiled cheekily at you and you didn’t trust this for some reason. You didn’t like this cheekily smile. It didn’t suit well with you. 

“Turn around,” Terushima ordered.

Your eyes widen. “Wha— No! After what you pulled last time and you’ve been staring at my ass this whole time!”

“I will admit I’m an ass guy,” Terushima laughed, shaking his head. “But I won’t grope women at all. Yes, I did kiss you without your consent and I apologize. Just wanted to spice up your condition is all.” 

You gazed at Terushima. His almond colored eyes looking directly into yours and his gaze is soft, but you weren’t sure if you should trust his eyes or his mouth. His eyes are telling you they’re sincere and honest, but the smirk on his lips is telling you mischief and naughtiness. You let out a sigh, deciding to trust his eyes this time. 

“Fine.” 

You turned around, your back facing Terushima and you felt his rather large hands grab your waist. Your feet were off the ground in an instant and the top shelf is in your view. You started to clean the top shelf, moving books around to get underneath them and clean them. Your body tenses up when you were placed onto his shoulders and the skirt of the outfit is literally over his head. A blush rushed to your cheeks and Terushima used one hand to hold onto your thigh and with his other hand to move the skirt behind his head. 

“What are you doing!” You yelled, fearing you might fall. 

“I thought this would help you better,” Terushima confessed. He puts his other hand on your thigh, a sneeze passing by him. 

“Bless you,” you sighed. 

“Thank you.” 

You finished cleaning the top shelf and you inspected the top shelf to make sure you didn’t miss any spots. You’re pretty sure if you missed Terushima wouldn’t care at all. You’re just eye-candy to him is all, but it’s better than being sold off. Why does something like this always happen to you anyways? 

Terushima got down on his knees and you got off of his shoulders, you soothed down your skirt. Terushima stood up and smiled at you cheekily once more. You let out a sigh. 

“Thank you for the help,” you said. You patted Terushima’s chest and he grabbed your wrist, pulling you close to him. “Personal space, Terushima.” 

“Just for a little bit,” Terushima whispered. 

His voice hit you down in the core and his breath hits your neck gently. Before he had rested his face in the crook of your neck, you noticed a content smile on his features and he even closed his eyes. His hand is wrapped around your waist and his other hand intertwined with your hand thay he is holding. He keeps you close to him and you just stand there, letting him do as he pleased because he’s not doing something you’re uncomfortable with nor is he hurting you. 

You exhale deeply from your nose and closed your eyes, feeling his body close to yours and the warmth emitting from his body. You haven’t been held like this before or even hugged like this. It just feels so intimate and if he were to pull away, you’d be exposed. The reason you continue to hug him like this is because you feel like he needs it. The intimate hug feels like he’s hurting, but he won’t say anything about how he’s feeling. You almost don’t want to let go of him. 

“Terushima, is something wrong?” You questioned. Your hand makes home onto his chest and you could feel his heart hammering in his chest. “You can always tell me.” 

Terushima pulled away from the hug, shaking his head and turning his back towards you. “Nah, I’m alright. I just need to do some work at the moment.” 

“Okay. Well, I’m going to... clean the living room,” you said. 

You walked towards the exit and you placed your hand on the cold door handle. You looked down, your movements halting and you looked over your shoulder to see Terushima still standing there with his back facing you. His shoulders are slumped and his head is titled downward. You feel like you should stay a bit longer, but he said he’s fine. 

You don’t want to but into his life without knowing him. Though you also feel like you should mind your business and continue about your chores. You felt torn on these two decisions because anything could happen now and later. If it happens another time, you’ll stay and talk with him, but for now you’ll just believe his words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I typed this on my phone so if you see something not right it’s autocorrect
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

**_Sexual assault below_ **

* * *

You let out a groan, shifting around in the bed as it seems you could find the right position to fall back asleep. You didn’t know why you woke up, but you’d like to go back to asleep. You could feel how tired you are after almost cleaning the whole mansion. You weren’t prepared to be told that you have to clean the whole mansion by the end of the day. You did as you were told though because you aren’t sure what Terushima is capable of. 

You felt the bed dip, but you weren’t really paying attention to your surroundings. You let out a quiet hum, the bed dipping in more and you weren’t really bothered by it at all. You knew something wasn’t right and your eyes snapped open when a soft pair of lips landed on yours.

You swear that if it’s Terushima kissing you then you’re going to punch him in the face and kick in him the balls so hard he won’t be able to have kids. Though it wouldn’t be the first time the man has kissed you and you weren’t really _that_ upset at him kissing you. His lips were soft and so nice, but you remember something cold and hard touching your lips when he licked them that one time. 

You were expecting Terushima’s face in front of you, but the face of a different man is in front of you. The man is smirking through the kiss and his eyes are locked onto your as he locks lips wirh you.

It’s the man that kidnapped you. The man that held you at gun point and was going to kill Kageyama if you hadn’t stopped Kageyama from entering the kitchen. You haven’t seen this man in a while, but you will never forget him at all. The snake man.

The man pulled away from your lips and you opened your mouth to let out the loudest scream. Unfortunately, the man covered your mouth with his hand and he sits up, holding both of your wrists with one hand. You wiggled as much as you can to get this man’s grip off of you, but he’s much stronger than you. You could eee the evil and satisfied look in his eyes as he gazed at you. 

“I finally have you where I want you,” the man spoke, his voice chilling. He licked his lips as he gazed at you with hunger in his eyes. “I’ve been dreaming of this moment ever since I laid my eyes on you.” 

Your body froze, resisting to struggle against the man and looking up at him with wide, fearful eyes. You couldn’t believe his words that he would be obsessed with you and wanted you since you first joined Daichi and them. How long has this man been watching you? Does he know about your sister? Is your family in danger? What’s going to happen to you?

The man settles on sitting on your waist and he removes his hand from your mouth only to kiss you on the lips. He proceeds to use his free hand to unbuckle his belt and you cried, trying to push him away. He pulls away from your lips with a delighted gasp and he lets go of your wrists to tie your hands together with his belt.

“Please don’t,” you cried, your wrists bound together. “Please, I’m begging.”

“Good,” the man chuckled, his lips pulled back into a wider smirk. The man leaned down, his breath tickling your ear. “It’s a turn on to hear you beg.”

The man’s lips connect with your neck and you felt as if your heart dropped out of you. You wiggled, struggling more to get the man off of you and you even resorted to trying to kick him off. You forget how much stronger men are these days because this man is definitely stronger Jack at your workplace. You couldn’t possibly win in a match against this man if it’s strength. He’d be able to knock you down with using only half of his strength. 

You couldn’t do much with your bound wrists, but you started to struggle violently when his hands went to the waistband of your shorts. You throw your head back to scream, but he captures your lips with his own. You could feel him tugging your shorts down until they were close to your knees. 

You started crying, being completely useless and knowing that you aren’t going to win this fight. You figure that you should give up and just give in to this because it’s obvious that you aren’t going to win. This man is overpowering you and he’s stronger than you. You can’t even kick him because he’s sitting on your upper thighs. You barely have the willpower to keep fighting. 

When the man pulls away, your lips are throbbing and wet with his saliva. You gazed at him in fear, tears rolling down your cheeks as he gazed at you with this smile of lust and power. He could see himself that your willpower is fading. He’s enjoying himself and the view.

“Please stop!” You cried. 

“But why?” The man asked, his hand settling on your stomach. His hand _slowly_ trails down. “I’ve been wanting this for the longest. Wanting to know how you feel.” He inches closer to your panties. “Wanting you to be in my arms and not that bastard fucking crow!”

“Please stop!” You yelled. 

You let out cries and screams, feeling the man touch your private parts through your undergarments. The man didn’t cover your mouth, too occupied with wanting to touch you and you couldn’t believe this is happening to you. You didn’t think this would ever happen to you. 

You felt disgusted and violated. You felt weak. Your words not being enough to stop this man and your actions not enough to stop him physically either. You haven’t felt this hopelessness ever and you didn’t think you would experience that feeling by this. 

Your body gave up, you stopped the fighting and laid there. You closed your eyes, tears rolling down your cheeks and onto the bed beneath you. You figured there’s no point in fighting anymore and you decided to just lay there and take it. You just hope that it’ll be quick is all. 

The man pulled your shorts completely off of you and you turned your head to the side. He chuckles in victory, knowing he has you right where he wants you. He placed his hands on your knees and pushed them apart to let him settle between your legs. You let out a sniffle, feeling him press against you as he hovers above you. Your face converted into disgust, feeling the man place kisses from your bellybutton and towards your chest. 

“Stop...” you mumbled, your own voice weak.

You felt the weight of the man come off of you and you breathed a short sigh of relief. You opened your eyes to see the man on the floor and someone standing next to your bed protectively. The person’s shoulders heaved and his hands clenched into fists. You could only gaze at the back of the person and you felt so happy that you were saved. 

* * *

_**The the sexual assault scene is over** _

* * *

A fresh wave of tears broke, but these aren’t from fear, but from happiness. You cried softly to yourself, sitting up and using the blanket to cover your exposed lower half of your body. 

“Are you okay, [Name]?” 

“Terushima?” You asked. 

You were shock to hear his voice and to see that he’s the one standing in front of you. He didn’t take his eyes off of the man and you both watched the man stand up, rubbing his jaw. 

“That was one hell of a punch,” the man said, scowling at Terushima. “You ruined my time with her.” 

Terushima shook his head. “That’s bullshit, Daishuo. You just don’t know how to take no for an answer.” Terushima glared at Daishuo. “You’re gonna pay for what you fucking did to her too.”

“That’s if you can catch me,” Daishuo said, his smirk wide. 

“It seems I already have,” Terushima stated, a confident smile on his lips. “My men are just outside of that door and if you try to get past them, I have more men outside waiting for you. You aren’t escaping this time, Daishuo. He’s all yours, boys!” 

Your bedroom door bursts open and you pulled the blankets closer to your body. Three more men came into your room and grabbed Daishuo, dragging him out. You felt so relieved, knowing that you’re going to be all right and that man is going to be far away from you. Your eyes fixated themselves on Terushuna’s figure and he talks to one of the men that came into your room for Daishuo. 

Terushima glanced at you from the side of his eye and he looks back to the man in front of him. When they were done talking, Terushima walks over to you and the men carry Daishuo out of the room. You gazed at Terushima in question, watching the man’s movements as he sits on your bed and he lets out a sigh. 

“How are you feeling, [Name]?” Terushima asked. 

It’s the second time since he’s called you by your name. He has never said your name at all and you were shock to hear him address you by your given name. 

“Scared, Terushima,” you answered, lowering your gaze. “I thought he was—“ 

“I didn’t let him,” Terushima stated. “I wasn’t about to have a man take advantage of you. You are under my house and I’m not about to let anything like that happen to you.” Terushima places his hand on top of yours, giving it a little squeeze and a kind smile. “I’ll make sure that asshole gets the beating he deserves for touching you. He’ll get some severe punishment that he won’t ever receive from the police or even in prison.” 

“Thank you, Terushima,” you mumbled. 

You reached out to him and wrapped your arms around his neck. You’re still scared even though you know that Daishuo won’t be able to touch you again. Terushima doesn’t hesitate to hold you in his arms either, letting you cry on his shoulder for however long you need to. 

“You’re shaking, [Name],” Terushima stated, pulling you closer to him. He lets out a sigh, his face in the crook of your neck. “There’s no need to be scared anymore. I’m here.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> People should really realize how good it is to say someone’s name
> 
> like saying it not only to catch their attention or even in a sexual manner
> 
> it makes me all warm inside when someone texts my name or says it and it builds the friendship or any relationship I think too


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

You let out a groan, opening your eyes and sitting forward. You find yourself in a room completely different from yours because the room you’re in has gold painted walls and white marbled floors. Your eyes scan the room, seeing a medium oval shaped mirror with a dark wooden dresser underneath it. There’s no kinds of decorations in the room like paintings or fake plants. It’s completely empty besides the white Cal king bed and the dresser and mirror. There’s two white doors in total and you aren’t sure if you should see where they lead. 

A door creaks as one of them open, the door across from the bed opens and Terushima walks inside. He’s dressed in a white button up and black slacks. He has the black dress shoes on and the sleeves of his shirt are rolled past his forearms, making him more attractive than he already was. You flushed, embarrassed at your thoughts as the man walks towards the bed you’re resting on. 

“Good morning, sweet cheeks,” Terushima said, standing at the foot of the bed. “Did you get better sleep after the.. incident?” 

You nodded your head. “Yeah. Thank you, but is this your room?” 

“It is.” Terushima takes a seat on the bed. “I figured you’d be safer in my room than anywhere else.” He laughed, taking note of your suspicious gaze. “Don’t worry. I was in a different room while you rested. I didn’t want you to feel scared if I stayed in the same room with you.”

“Thank you,” you mumbled. 

“Anytime, sweet cheeks,” Terushima said, nodding his head. His gaze lingered on you, studying your features. “Can I ask of you a small favor?”

You raised an eyebrow, gazing at the man with a plea in his eyes and his breath held in anticipation. He seem a bit nervous, his eyebrows have a slight furrow and he’s biting the bottom of his lip slightly. You might as well just do what the man asks you to do because he did save you. 

“Sure.” 

“So there’s this Casino I need to attend to for undercover,” Terushima explained, his eyes darting everywhere besides you. “It’s because one of my men want to distribute some drugs there and see if this casino would a good place for us while also avoiding a certain mafia too. Can you join me?” 

“Sure, that’s fine,” you said, Terushima looks at you with wide eyes. “You helped me last night so this is my way of repaying you, but if I get killed I’m haunting your ass.”

“Fair enough,” Terushima laughed. 

You giggled, seeing Terushima smiling widely at you. He has the crinkle in his eyes and the dimples on his cheeks as he gazes at you. You felt a squeeze in your heart, thinking this is the kind of fresh air you need especially after last night. Terushima’s friendly and goofy personality just to keep your mind drifting to last night. Terushima might actually be a good guy. 

You noticed the way Terushima is staring at you and you blushed, looking away from him. He has that gummy smile on his lips and his gaze looks at you almost as if he’s an idiot in love. You hope he doesn’t fall for you since he was your knight in shining armor last night. It’s something you aren’t really ready for despite his profession. 

“I should go check on Taemin,” you voiced. 

Taemin clears his throat. “Yeah, okay. I’m going to go do some... business stuff.” 

You laughed, watching the man stand up from his bed and he walks to the door backwards. You held a smile on your lips, seeing how clumsy he’s acting because he almost tripped on his own two feet. You watched as he bumped into the door behind him, his hand feeling against the door until it touches the door handle. 

You smiled to yourself, looking away from him once he's through the door. You couldn't believe someone like him could be flustered especially since he's in a little mafia too. Although some men aren't just used to something like that whatever that something is. You remembered the look in Terushima's eyes and the cute smile on his lips as he looks at you. He's definitely an attractive man. 

You stood up from the bed and you walked over to his bathroom, deciding to get ready. You're sure Taemin is probably in the backyard of the mansion and you're excited to see him. You feel like it's been months since you last saw Taemin although it was just a couple of days. He's your baby so of course it'll feel like you haven't seen him in months. 

***

"Taemin!" 

You held your arms out for your dog, seeing him run towards you with his ears pulled back and his tail wagging. He lets out a whine as he jumps up on you and knocks you down to your butt. You let out a loud laugh, a smile pulling on your lips as you feel him lick your face and just being overly excited to see you. He circles you as he sniffs and licks you, still letting out quiet whines. 

"I missed you too," you said. 

He sits in front of you, his ears pulled back and your eyes land on the bandage wrapping around his body. You remember the wound he has on his side and you pulled a frown, remembering the first time you met Terushima. Your poor baby had to undergo surgery because that fucking idiot just had to pull the trigger. At least Taemin is alive and that's all that matters to you.

Taemin licks your cheek and you chuckle, the smile coming back to your lips. "I know. No frowns." 

You watch his ears pull forward and he looks over your shoulder. You looked over your shoulder, seeing Terushima approaching you in a light brown suit and tie. He has his hands in his pants pockets as he walks over to you and he stops walking, having enough distance between the two of you. Taemin stands up, letting out a growl as he looks at Terushima. 

"Down, Taemin," you ordered. Taemin stops growling and you stand up, turning your body to face Terushima. "What's up?"

Terushima observes you with his almond colored eyes. "You're gonna learn self-defense with and without a weapon." 


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

"Terushima, I can't even lift my sister and she's light," you joked, a smile on your face as the man approaches you. "What makes you think I'd be able to fight someone? I'm probably the weakest person you've ever met."

"Don't put yourself down like that," Terushima stated, lightly flickering your forehead. You playfully scowl at him, rubbing the space between your eyes as he smiles at you. "You need to build muscle for you to have strength. That's all and it's going to take a while, but I still want you to be able to knock someone's ass to the ground."

"That's why I have you," you laughed, Terushima shaking his head. 

"[Name], I'm being serious," Terushima sighs. He crosses his arms, his eyes dropping the playful intent in them to a serious and cold glare. "This deal at the casino is going to be dangerous if we're caught by that other gang or even the police. I'm not about to have my maid be hurt or even killed during this ordeal." 

"Terushima, I understand that you want me to know how to defend myself, but I at least have good and rational decisions," you said, touching Taemin's ears as he sits beside you. He looks around as you and Terushima converse with each other. "I know a sticky situation when I see one and I promise not to get in your way."

Terushima lets out a sigh. He figures that he can’t argue with you since you’re being stubborn about this. He just doesn’t want to see you hurt or possibly end up in the hospital because he wasn’t there to protect you. He doesn’t want to have you go through this and he also doesn’t want to leave you alone at his residence without someone he fully trusts. 

“Hey boss.” You and Terushima look to the source of the voice. It’s a young man with a black hair and a beard, his hazel eyes locking onto you and Terushima. He looks incredibly handsome that you’re surprised he’s working for Terushima. “Ushijima’s here. He wishes to have a word with you.”

“Ushijima?” You questioned.

“I forgot that he was coming here,” Terushima mumbled, tapping his chin. Terushima looks at you with a smile. “I don’t want to keep Ushijima waiting so let’s go.” 

You nodded your head, inside you’re screaming at yourself because the last time you’ve seen Ushijima, he threatened to carve a message in you. He’s a pretty scary guy to you and you’re afraid how he’s going to react to seeing you with Terushima. You’re not with Oikawa or Daichi and you haven’t talked to them in a while so you really hope that Ushijima lets you off the hook and that Oikawa did meet with him too. 

You follow Terushima, your breaths coming in short as your heart is hammering in your chest. You’re positive there’s a clear coat of sweat on your face as you don’t want to meet Ushijima or even see him after the whole carving message. And his members trying to kidnap you too. You really aren’t looking forward to dealing with that anymore if it’s from Ushijima. He’s already used his cards.

Terushima looks over his shoulder. “Ushijima is also coming with us to the casino dealing too. He wants to control half and I control the other. The casino itself is—“ 

You could careless about what Terushima was saying. You don’t care about the casino or anything else that he’s a part of that involves Ushijima. You’re terrified of this man. Ushijima actually gives off that energy of mafia boss while the others haven’t. He radiates that type of ‘fuck with me and I’ll kill you energy’ and you don’t want to be near that. You’re positive that Ushijima probably has a more kill count that the others. 

You and Terushima walked into the living room, you’re right behind Terushima and looking around his shoulder. Ushijima is standing near the coffee table with his hands in his black dress pants while you recognize two other people with him and a new face is with him too. The two people that you recognize are the ones that tried to kidnap you. Tendō and Semi. You could never forgot their faces while the new person you haven’t seen has dark, bowl cut hair and dark brown eyes.

He looks as clean as an elementary student. He looks so innocent that you wouldn’t believe he’s part of something like that with Ushijima. It could be that there’s that shine in his eyes that he still has and the others don’t, but you hope that the kid is still innocent as an elementary student. 

“Hey! That’s the woman we tried kidnapping!” Tendō exclaimed, pointing at you. 

Terushima raised an eyebrow, looking over his shoulder to see you gripping onto his arm as you hide behind him. You watched as Ushijima’s eyes land on you and you tensed up, hoping that your coverage behind Terushima would protect you. You also didn’t think that Tendō notices you either because Terushima is bigger than you and you were behind him.

“You tried kidnapping her?” Terushima repeated, his tone of curiosity and a little venom underneath. “Why?” 

“Because she captured Oikawa’s attention and she was the key to getting him to comply,” Ushijima stated, his tone cold as he kept his gaze on you. “I’m still curious as how you enthralled him.” 

You stayed quiet, hiding more behind Terushima as Ushijima walks over to the two of you. Terushima stands tall, acting as a protective cover so Ushijima doesn’t end up hurting you. Terushima isn’t about to let you get kidnapped again from them and it’s already obvious to him that you’re scared of Ushijima.

Terushima glares at Ushijima, knowing that Ushijima is taller than him, but he isn’t going to back down. He’ll stand guard against Ushijima for the sake of you and he won’t let you get hurt again either. He’ll do anything in his power to make sure that you won’t get injured.

Ushijima peers down at you. “Go on a date with me.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

"A date?" You questioned, still hiding behind Terushima.

You didn't get it. Why would a man who tried to kidnap you ask you on a date? That's one way to someone's heart, but not you. You will admit that Ushijima is attractive, but attractiveness isn't going to win your heart. He even threatened to carve a message into your skin too. You don't want to engage with someone who threatened to cut you to pass a message. It's fucked. 

"I want to know how you enthralled Oikawa," Ushijima stated. 

You gaze at him with a blank stare, still knowing that's not a good reason to ask someone on a date. You figured that Ushijima doesn't have much luck with women or even dated a woman before. You definitely know that's not how you should go about on asking someone on a date. His reasoning makes you not want to go on a date with him more. 

Terushima snorted. "That's not a reason to take someone on a date."

"No kidding," Semi added, a smile on his lips. 

The tense air that you once felt disappeared, Terushima and Semi making it lighter with the jokes. You stood next to Terushima, not fully hiding behind him, but somewhat hiding. You didn't want to leave the one person that could probably protect you against Ushijima. You're glad for those two because you rather not experience the thick tension of Ushijima. 

"Ushiwaka," Tendo said clasping his hand on Ushijima's shoulder. "You can't ask a girl out like that. You gotta be romantic!" 

"Romantic?" Ushijima asked, looking to the red head. 

Tendo nods his head, stepping away from Ushijima. Ushijima stands there in thought, his gaze lingering on you while you looked at him timidly. You still held onto Terushima's arm, clenching on his arm hard as he also observes Ushijima. You didn't think that Tendo would give advice like that. 

Ushijima stands in front of you, towering over you and you tensed up. Ushijima gets down on one knee and grabs your hand, effortlessly taking it into his without any trouble since you were gripping onto Terushima. You felt your cheeks burn, embarrassed to be put in this situation as Ushijima is in front of you on one knee and holding your hand gently in his. You didn't think a cold, giant would be gently. It also seemed that Terushima didn't care if Ushijima was doing this either since it didn't seem like he was going to hurt you. 

"Go on a date with me," Ushijima said, his tone gentle. You stared at him in shock, his gentle tone hitting you in your core as he almost sounded like a hurt child. "I promise to take care of you on this date and entertain you too." 

"That's better," Tendo added. 

"Yeah, but he can improve more," Semi voiced. 

"You guys are just going to forget that he ordered you two to kidnap me!" You yelled, pulling your hand out of Ushijima's grasp. You scowled at him, clenching your hands into fists as you glared into his soul. "You threatened to cut a message into my skin too! Then you have the balls to take me on a date to see how I got Tooru's attention!" 

Ushijima stays quiet, deciding not to speak up when you were yelling at him. Terushima stands next to you, an expression on his face that you couldn't quite read. Tendo and Semi stand there, Semi looking away when you mentioned that him and Tendo tried kidnapping you and Tendo smiles widely. You find the red head quite weird due to his behavior as you guess that Semi has somewhat of a guilty expression on his face. 

"I don't know why Tooru is interested in me!" You yelled, feeling overwhelmed with everything. "All I know is that he asked me on a date and was actually interested in me!" You felt your eyes burn, tears swelling in them as your vision gets blurry. "You expect me to go on a date with you just like that with those two things you did to me!" You wiped your tears with your hands, letting out small hiccups. "It's been hell for me since I was kidnapped by that snake fucker and now I have to deal with your shit!" 

Arms wrapped around you, the smell of lavender hitting your nose and you still continued to cry. You know that whoever is hugging you isn't Terushima because Terushima smells like Old Spice which is nice. At this point, you didn't really care as whoever held you is holding you and letting you cry into their chest. You just wanna go home and go back to your life and working at the boba shop. 

"I apologize for asking you a senseless question." A deep voice mumbles, their chest rumbling as they spoke and you immediately knew it's Ushijima. "I didn't take your feelings into consideration and I apologize for that. I also apologize for my actions as well."

You clenched his black jacket so hard, wishing you could shred it with just your fingers. "I don't forgive you." 

"I understand." 

You pushed yourself out of Ushijima's arms, walking backwards until you deemed it was enough space from the giant. You glared at him, tears still swelling in your eyes as you didn't want to forgive the man. Terushima appears at your side, placing his hands on your shoulders for comfort and he turns his attention to Ushijima. 

"We can discuss the casino in my office," Terushima informed. He looks to you, a concerned look in his eyes. "Will you be all right?" 

You nodded your head, wiping your tears away with your hands. Terushima looks at the men and he walks towards the office. Tendo and Semi walk past you, their gaze lingering on you until they passed by you and they didn't over their shoulders to get one last look at you either. They also didn't say anything about apologizing or even asking if you're okay which is fine, but you'd still like to hear them apologize to you. Even if you don't accept their apology. 

Ushijima steps in front of you and you let out a sniffle. You glared up at him, not backing down from his little staring and deciding to stand your ground. You won't be a push-over and you won't accept his apology just like that either. You don't want to go on a date with this man or even associate with anything he wants to do too. He's gonna have to redeem himself if he wants you to forgive him. 

"I apologize." 

Ushijima bowed his head at you then he followed after Terushima and the others. You bit your lip, scowling at the floor and clenching your hands into fists. You didn't care if he apologized again. You aren't going to forgive him so easily either. You don't want an empty apology from him either. You want it to be genuine. 

You fell to your knees, your hands touching the cold surface of the wooden floors as you continued to cry. The tears weren't of sadness, but rather anger that you're in this situation. You've been kidnapped at least two times and you've been threatened with message carving and a gun was held to your head. You don't belong in their world. You're a regular citizen. 

You don't even want to go to the police about this because it's too mean. You gained trust from a few of them and you don't want to betray their trust either. You would love to go back to your normal life of living with your dog, working at a boba shop, playing video games, and being with your sister and her son. You missed that life. 

You don't mind meeting them, but the fact that you're constantly put in danger from kidnapping to being threatened is horrible. You don't want to live through that and the only reason you really accepted going with Terushima is because you made a deal with him of not being sold off. If you weren't held down by a deal, you would have declined Terushima, but you're in no position to decline him. You wish you didn't get into this mess, but you had no control of how you did get into it. 

"Are you okay!" 

You looked up, seeing Bobata walking towards you with a brisk speed. He crouches down, a hand hovering over your back as he doesn't want to touch you if it's going to make you uncomfortable. You looked up, wiping a tear that slide down your cheek as the man is looking at you in concern. You nodded your head, deciding not to voice your words. 

"Terushima is in a meeting with some people from Shiratorizawa," Bobata informed, holding out his hand for you to take. You accepted, letting the man help you stand. "I'm sure once he's done with them, he'll cheer you up. He always cheers his family up whenever we're feeling down. He's just caring like that." You smiled tensely, nodding your head and Bobata smiled too. "Whatever you'd want to do, he'll accept and do it with you. Whenever I'm feeling down, he helps me cook." 

"He can cook?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Bobata let out a laugh. "Well, he's not really good at it. He sucks at anything that is housework and he can't even cook for himself. However, he gets excited when he wants to help others to help cheer them up. I remember he almost burnt down the kitchen one time." 

You giggled, using your fingers to dry up your tears and you let out a sniffle. Bobata patted your shoulder, hoping that would help cheer you up more. He gives you a goodbye wave, walking deeper into the house and you walked over to the couch. You plopped down, throwing your head back and staring up at the ceiling. Who knew that Terushima wouldn't be that bad, but Ushijima is awful. Complete opposites maybe. 

You closed your eyes, letting out a deep exhale as you decide to push the negative thoughts on your situation back down. You don't want them to resurface and cause you to stress out. Keep the stress away and you'll have no grays. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Hey Terushima--"

You stopped yourself, standing in the doorway to Terushima's office and seeing three men you've never seen before. You were going to ask Terushima if you could go to the grocery store and possibly get more food in the refrigerator since it's almost empty. Not only that, but you've never tried to leave the mansion since you were brought here and you didn't want to risk getting on Terushima's bad side. 

The first man stands up, his height being average and an athletic as his body stands to the side and he's wearing a normal suit. He has dull, brown eyes and thin eyebrows. His hair is short with light gray as the base and black tips at the ends of his hair. He has a fringe parted in the middle of his forehead and a single clump hanging down middle of his eyes. 

"[Name], this man right here is Kita Shinsuke," Terushima said, gesturing to the man who first stood up. "He's part of the Inarizaki, well he's the leader actually. These two gentlemen are his right-hand men. These are the Miya twins, he's Osamu Miya."

The right-hand man to Shinsuke's left stands up next. The man has dyed gray hair, an undercut beneath it and you assume the man's natural hair color is black due to the undercut and his eyebrows being black. He has a fringed flipped to the left and his eyes are large, hooded and brown as he gazes at you with a bored expression. He has a large build to him. 

"And he's Atsumu Miya."

The next man seems like the opposite Osamu Miya. He has dyed, golden yellow hair and a black undercut beneath it. His eyes are brown, hooden and large like his twin, but his eyes are slightly drooping. He holds a smirk on his attractive face, gazing at you with interest unlike his brother. He also has a large build like his twin, too, both of the men seem like bodyguards for Shinsuke. 

You lifted your hand in a wave. "I'm [Name] [Last Name]."

"Yeah, we heard a lot about you," Atsumu stated, nodding his head. You scowled at Terushima, the man simply shrugging his shoulders. "I wonder if Karasuno knows if you're here." 

You shrugged your shoulders. "Who knows. I just want to go back to my home." 

"Sorry for the inconveniences," Shinsuke stated, bowing his head slightly. 

"I'm not dead so it's fine," you stated, letting out a chuckle. You turn your attention to Terushima, "I need to go to the store for more food."

Terushima smiles widely, standing up from his seat. "I'll go with you!" 

"We need to discuss this casino dealing," Shinsuke said. Terushima continues his slow walking towards you while the three from Inarizaki stare at him. "We need to start as soon as next month so it can be put into place. We need to get this part done so Inarizaki, Shiratorizawa, and Johzenji can work together as this casino will be part of our alliance with each other and not have any fights within the casino."

Terushima throws an arm over your shoulders, pursing his lips. "Come with us to the grocery store." 

\---

You pushed the grocery chart, Terushima and Shinsuke walking in front of the cart and whispering to each other. You're walking between the Miya twins, the two men earning looks from mostly the women inside of the grocery store and there's a soft chatter when you and the others pass them. There's only a few items in the cart, Terushima already knowing what to get as you already walked down three aisles. 

"Are you dating anyone?" Atsumu asked, leaning closer to you.

You raised an eyebrow, glancing at him before staring at Terushima's back. "No. Not really looking for a relationship right now. My life doesn't seem stable with someone wanting to kidnap me and another scary person wanting to date me." 

"What about a friends with benefits?" Atsumu asked, flashing a cheeky smile at you.

"Don't do it," Osamu warned. You watched Terushima place a gallon of milk into the cart. "This idiot is unstable himself. Doesn't know how to stick to one girl for a short amount of time if it's a friends with benefits. If you agree, you'd only see him once and just never again because he found someone else." 

"'Samu!" Atsumu hissed, scowling at his twin. 

"You know it's true, 'Tsumu," Osamu stated. 

You rolled your eyes, a smile growing on your lips at their banter. You continued to stare at Terushima and Shinsuke, both of them having serious expression on their features as they talk. If a random person were to see them, it wouldn't even seem like they're part of a mafia with how normal they seem with grocery shopping. 

Not only that, but you didn't think Inarizaki would also take part in the casino that Terushima is planning. You did agree to help Terushima, but that means you'd have to see Ushijima again and you aren't ready for this man to make another attempt to ask you on a date. You aren't going to say yes to him at all because of the shit he's done or said. You also aren't ready for a relationship either, too with how your life is going right now. 

You've gotten mingled into this life and you aren't sure when you can return to a normal life. You do know that if you're with Karasuno, Johzenji, Aoba Johsai then you'd have the protection if anything were to happen to you. However, with Nekoma, you wouldn't have protection because you saw how Kuroo changed once you knew him and the others were all part of a gang. You're not even sure about Fukurodani although you did help with Bokuto's injuries.

Now you have to worry about Inarizaki. You haven't heard much about that gang besides the bloody messes they leave behind after a gun fights. You'd have to ask Terushima or just look on Google about what that mafia does to the citizens. However, you're not sure how much you're going to see Ushijima, Shinsuke, Osamu, and Atsumu during this little plan that Terushima is a part of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is now up to date with the one on quotev


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

“Terushima,” you said, panting heavily.

He flashes you a cheeky smile. “What?” 

“I’m tired and my body is sore from yesterday,” you stated, taking a seat in front of him on the floor.

Terushima has been teaching you self-defense and a little moves from boxing, too. Your body is sore and it hurts a little bit to be walking around. He’s been teaching you self-defense for an hour once a day so your body could fall into a routine and have the moves be muscle memory. You appreciate him trying to teach you, but you’d definitely like to take a break or at least get your body to have a rest day. Oh, a warm shower or bath sounds good right now. 

"Just another 10 minutes and then you can rest," Terushima informed, giving you a soft smile. He bends down, grabbing your hands and pulling you to stand up.

You frowned. "Okay."

Terushima puts a little distance between the two of you, but he puts his hands up with the palms facing you. You were expecting him to at least where the equipment, but he assured you that, ' _You can't possibly hurt me.'_ You were a little angry because you knew he was looking down on your physical strength, but then again, you're not really strong. That, and Terushima is also a dangerous man so it would make sense that he's able to be physically stronger than you.

The two of you continue with you throwing punches at his palms and him teaching you some pointers when attacking someone. He showed you where pressure points are on the human body, taking advantage of their gender and aiming for the groin, or possibly try to break someone's nose. You're kind of excited to try out the technique that could break someone's nose, but only when someone is trying to actually hurt you. You wouldn't go out willingly to break someone's nose. 

Your body is drenched in sweat, breathing heavy as your legs are slightly shaking. Terushima looks perfectly fine, not a drop of sweat on his face nor his breathing labored, either. Terushima held up his hands for you and you give him a double high-five, the biggest smile spreading on his lips. 

"You did better today," Terushima commented, placing a hand on top of your head. 

You smiled, moving his hand from your head. "Thanks, but don't touch me. I'm sweaty."

"How about when you're not sweaty?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

You blushed, looking away from him and he laughs. The doors to the room that you and Terushima are in, it's a training room that's connected to their little in-home gym that they have. Bobata walks in and towards the two of you, Bobata gives you a nod of acknowledgement while you give the man a small smile. 

"Boss--"

"Oh, [Name]!" Terushima gasped, an excited gleam in his eyes as his gaze flicker between you and Bobata. "You want to see something cool?"

You shrug your shoulders, not even noticing Bobata's horror-struck expression. "Sure." 

Terushima grabs Bobata by his arm and goes a little further into the room. You opted to sit down, watching Bobata's head flicking between you and Terushima and you just noticed his horror-struck expression. You're confused as to what Terushima is going to do, but you're concern for Bobata because you had probably sent the man to do something that could possibly hurt him. You mouth ' _sorry_ ' to Bobata when he stands in front of Terushima and gazing at you. 

"[Name], [Name]! Watch this!" Terushima said excitedly. 

You grimly nod your head.

It happened so fast. Terushima grabbing Bobata’s arm and turning his back towards the man. He threw the man over his shoulder, Bobata landing on his back with a loud grunt and Terushima drops to one knee. He reaches behind him, grabbing his pistol and pointing it at Bobata’s forehead as the man has a gun to his head and his arm twisted.

Your heart hammers in your chest. You weren’t thrown off by Terushima having a gun on his person, but rather how _strong_ Terushima is. Bobata is taller than him and probably weighs a bit more than Terushima because of his height. Your heart is hammering in your chest because how a power move that really is from Terushima. He had thrown Bobata over his shoulder and it looked so fucking _easy._

You should probably be concerned about Bobata because he was thrown onto the ground hard, but you couldn’t. You just found Terushima even more attractive and you watched as Terushima helped Bobata stand up, backing the man on the back. Terushima walks over to you, a smile on his lips as he puts the pistol in the back of his waistline of his pants. 

“Whaddya think?” Terushima asked, holding out a hand to you. 

You take his hand and he helps you stand up on your feet. “It was cool.” His smile widens and you chuckle. “Can I go bathe now? I don’t like being sweaty.” 

Terushima nods his head. “Sure.” He looks over his shoulder to Bobata. “We’ll discuss it in my office.” 

Bobata nods his head, you and Terushima leaving the gym. You’re quiet, your mind replaying Terushima’s _trick_ and you want to learn how to do that, but you don’t have the muscles to really throw someone whose bigger than you over your shoulder. You’d probably collapse underneath them. 

“Hey [Name],” Terushima voiced. You glance at him, seeing a seldom look on his features. “I’m thinking after this casino thing that I’ll let you go.” 

“What?” You questioned, scrunching your eyebrows. “Why?” 

“It’s something I’ve been thinking about,” Terushima informed. He turns his head towards you, giving you a tight smile. “Ever since the incident with Ushiwaka asking you on a date and Bobata told me what happened when I was in my office with them regarding you. It makes me realize that you lived a normal life. I don’t know your past with Oikawa or Karasuno, but I get that normalcy feeling from you.” 

You looked down. “I did have normal life before all of this. I was kidnapped by two men from Karasuno for organ trafficking.” 

Terushima lets out a bitter laugh. “Really? I almost forgot that Karasuno takes part in that.” 

“How come?” You questioned.

“Because Karasuno takes from bastards to give to the poverty,” Terushima explained, a smile tugging on his lips. “Organ trafficking is how they help those who don’t have the money to donate or even get an organ because of the waitlist. They normally have that Baldy watch someone for the potential donor and he looks at the ID because there’s a little mark on your ID saying that if something happens to you, your organs can be donated. They take advantage of that.” 

“You know so much,” you said. 

He shrugs his shoulders. “Yeah. I know that Nekoma and Fukurōdani take part in selling illegal guns and prostitution, sometimes a little drugs. Despite how friendly the two leaders seem, they’re always competing with each other. I’d say the most ruthless of us all is Ushiwaka.” 

“I’m not surprised,” you sighed. 

“He was born into his position,” Terushima explained. “His parents or well, more so his father had taught him to be that way. There’s traditions that are set with Shiratorizawa that Ushiwaka cannot change even with his title. They take part the illegal casino dealings like I do, but they recruit younger kids to join them, illegal drugs, they have hitmans, and they cover up a lot of shit that I don’t agree with.”

“Sounds complicated,” you commented.

Terushima shakes his head. “It is for them, but that’s why I figure I should let you go.” He turns to you, a kind smile on his lips as he gazes at you. “However, if you find yourself in trouble, Johzenji will be there to help you.” He lets out a sigh, the two of you standing in front of a bathroom. “Enjoy yourself.” 

You nodded your head, Terushima going back and you open the door. Once inside, you started the water for the bath and undress. A sigh of content escapes your lips at the feeling of your body slipping into the warm water in the bathtub. You lean against the sides, stretching your legs out and hugging yourself as your gaze is fixated on the wall before you. 

When Terushima had told you that he’s thinking about letting you go, you felt sad. He’s not that bad of a guy even though he did kidnap you, but he had saved you from that snake fucker twice since you’ve been with him. You don’t mind being around him even though you’re going to take part with his casino dealing. 

You do want to return to your normal life, but you don’t want to stop talking to Terushima. You still want to be able to hold a friendship with him and the others like Oikawa, Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo. Even though you haven’t talked to the others in a while, but you’d like to be around them though. They’re interesting people despite their professions. You want to get to know them, know what their childhoods were like or their high school stories. 

You’re curious about Ushijima. Terushima said that not even Ushijima could change the traditions despite him being the leader of the organization. It makes you curious about what Ushijima’s parents were like and if Tendō and Semi were recruited into the mafia at a young age. Were they friends with Ushijima at a young age?

Maybe it is a good idea for Terushima to let you go. You could cut off all your ties with him and the others. You won’t go to the police for the fear of them possibly finding out and killing you. The thought of one of their men being a police officer makes a shiver go down your spine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait! 
> 
> but I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> You’ll be seeing the Miya twins and Ushijima more though


	30. Chapter Thirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *reminder*
> 
> none of them (the captains and those in the organizations) are GOOD PEOPLE

"Terushima," you started, your eyes focused on stirring the food in the pot. "It won't be done for another twenty minutes." 

Terushima groans, crossing his arms on the counter with a pout on his lips. You chuckled, moving away from the stove to open the oven and check the steak that you are baking. You had started cooking the stew when Terushima walked into the kitchen with Futamata and Futamata had started to talk about the business with Shiratorizawa and Inarizkai until Terushima quickly cut him off with not wanting to talk about the casino dealing with him. 

"I love your cooking, but could you hurry it up?" Terushima asked, pouting at you. 

You laughed, smiling at him. "If you want to speed up the process, help me cook." 

Terushima beams brightly, his pout turning into a smile and he stands up, coming towards you. You laugh at his childish behavior and he stands beside you, you force him to stand in front of you and you grab his arm. You adjust his sleeves, rolling them up to his forearm and his eyes are watching your hands, studying the back of your hands and fingers. You did the same with his other sleeve and you removed the apron from your person, putting it around his neck. 

He stands there, towering above you and you didn't realize how close you were standing to him. You swallowed the salvia building in your mouth, opening your mouth slightly to say something, but the thought leaves your mind before you could even form a sentence. Terushima is standing in front of you, his forearms revealed and for some reason, he's hotter than he normal is. Only because his sleeves are rolled past his forearms.

When you lifted your gaze to meet his eyes, you noticed his eyes a dark tone swirling in them and a very teasing smirk stretches on his lips. He moves closer to you, causing your heart to pick up a pace and your cheeks burn in embarrassment for getting caught ogling at Terushima. You lowered your head, staring at his dress shoes to avoid gazing into his eyes and to not show him your blushing face, too. 

"Something the matter, [Name]?" Terushima asked, his breath fanning your face. 

You shook your head subtly. "No." 

"Really?" Terushima asked softly, letting out a chuckle. "For a second, it seemed like you were distracted. What distracted you?" 

"Nothing--"

"You aren't telling the truth," Terushima stated, grabbing your wrists when you tried to push him away. 

You glared up at him. "If you know that I'm not telling the truth then why are you pushing it?" 

His smirk widens, dipping his head low until there's a very small space between your nose and his. "Because I want to hear you say the truth."

You scowled at him, trying to tug your wrists out of his grasp, but he has a tight hold and you couldn't remove your wrists from his hands. He brings you closer to him, your chest touching his as he's towering over you. He quickly snatches both of your wrists into one hand, using his other arm to wrap around your waist to bring you closer to him. Your scowl turned into a glare and he chuckles, his smirk wide enough to reveal his teeth. 

"Fine," you growled. You breathed through your nose deeply and you gaze up at Terushima, your eyes dropping to his lips, but you quickly gaze back into his eyes. "I was distracted by how incredibly stupid you look with an apron on."

Terushima quickly placed a kiss on the tip of your nose and your eyes widen, the blush becoming more intense on your face. He chuckles, lowering his face until his lips are near yours. "If you don't tell the truth, I _will_ kiss you on the lips as punishment." He lowers his voice, his eyes glued to your lips. "And if you don't tell the truth then, I won't _just_ be kissing you." 

You nodded your head in understanding, his lips dangerously close to yours that when he had spoke, it was practically a ghost feeling of his lips barely touching yours. However, you don't want to take it a step further so you swallowed your pride and decided that you might as well found Terushima in an apron with his sleeves rolled to his forearms a bit too attractive. 

"I was distracted by how hot you looked with the apron and rolled sleeves," you stated. 

"That's a good girl," Terushima drawled, a dangerous glint in his eyes as he gazed at you. 

You looked away, your eyes focused on the pot. "If you will so kindly let me go, I can finish dinner with your help." 

"Okay, babygirl." 

Terushima lets go of you and you stepped back, glaring at him for the pet name he had given you. You take the apron off of him, putting back on yourself, but he doesn't fix his sleeves. You focus on stirring the contents inside of the pot, occasionally checking the steak in the oven while Terushima is having a conversation with you about his time in high school and how he was a 'rebel.'

While he was talking with you, you noticed how he was flexing his arms or making his muscles more prominently noticeable in his white collared dress shirt. You did your best to not have your eyes stray from cooking, knowing that he's doing it on purpose with his arms crossed on his chest or leaning against the counter while he watched you cook. You noticed that Futamata had left. When? You're not sure, probably before Terushima had brought you closer to him. 

"Heyo!" 

The familiar sound of Tendou's voice made you tensed up and Terushima moved closer to you. You looked over your shoulder, seeing Tendou bounce his way into the spacious kitchen with Semi and Ushijima trailing behind him. You quickly looked away from Ushijima when his olive eyes made contact with your own and Terushima casually throws his arm over your shoulder, his own eyes focused on the mushroom with carrots, broccoli, and small pieces of cut steak in the pot. 

"Shiratorizawa?" Terushima questioned, glancing over his shoulder. "I thought we meet tomorrow?" 

"We need to discuss a problem that has suddenly occurred," Ushijima stated, standing near the island counter while Tendou takes a seat on the stool. Terushima raised an eyebrow, his arm dropping from your shoulder. "Date Tech has control of a block away from the casino with businesses there like casinos and strip clubs."

"So you want to wipe out the competition?" Terushima asked. 

"Something like that," Tendou said, pointing his finger guns at Terushima. "We'd like to take over their companies that they have on the block."

"How would you make them comply?" Terushima questioned, tilting his head in question. 

"We'll offer them a large amount of money," Semi started, shrugging his shoulders. "Haven't decided on the amount yet or we just slaughter those working there and make the boss comply." 

Terushima scowled at them. "You do realize the police would be on our ass if we slaughter them?" 

"The elders want a bloodbath," Ushijima stated. You shiver at the sound of his deep voice, a wave of fear washing over you. "However, I'd like to do it without the blood shedding, but if we have to, Shiratorizawa has connections the police force that could cover our tracks and make something up." 

"A bloodbath still doesn't seem like a good idea," Terushima stated, shaking his head. "We'd be putting citizens who have nothing to do with our operations or Date Tech's operation in danger. I don't think Inarizaki would even agree to something like that, too. Our best option is to avoid a bloodbath in general because all three of us would be losing men."

Ushijima nods his head. "I will speak to the higher ups about this."

"Do whatever you can to change their minds because I wouldn't want the police to be on my ass," Terushima stated. He has his back towards them, leaning against the counter and watching you put the dinner in plates. "Dinner is done?" 

You looked over your shoulder seeing the smile on Terushima's face while the three from Shiratorizawa are also gazing at you. However, you decide to mainly focus on Terushima and smile at him despite feeling your legs shake slightly. You nodded your head, humming as an answer and you poured the stew onto a plate. You put the cut pieces of the baked steak on the plate then handed the plate to Terushima. 

"Thanks, [Name]," Terushima said, ruffling your hair and giving you a wide smile.

"Anytime," you answered. Your eyes darted to Ushijima then back to Terushima, "Are they staying for dinner?" 

Terushima shrugged his shoulders. "That's for them to decide."

You didn't say anything, making your own plate and then following Terushima to the dining room. Ushijima and the other two trail after you and you could feel Ushijima's eyes boring into your back. It's like every time you think of him or see him or anyone like Tendou or Semi, you're reminded of the times of them kidnapping you or Ushijima threatening to carve a message into your skin or Ushijima asking you on a date. You couldn't be at ease around them. 

When you take the first bite of the stew, that's when Ushijima decided to say something to you.

"You have the material to be a good housewife." 

Terushima lets out a sigh of defeat, Tendou and Semi start laughing and Ushijima is quiet, just simply gazing at you. You don't bother to meet his gaze, just staring at the dinner on your plate. You don't even want to continue to eat your food and the laughing from the two males is making you more angry and upset. You put your chopsticks down, turning to Terushima.

"I'll see you in the morning," you told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the long wait!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


	31. Chapter Thirty-One

"[Name]?" 

You sit forward in the bed, hearing the door open and Terushima steps inside. After the incident with the leader, Daishuo, and how he had came into the room you were previously staying in, Terushima had let you stay in his room. He would sleep in a different room, but he figured you'd be safer in his bedroom and he hasn't slept in the bedroom at all, but he'd use his closet and bathroom. You didn't have a problem with it. 

"How are you feeling?" He asked, walking over and sitting at the edge of the bed. "I had asked Shiratorizawa to leave after they finished eating dinner so they're gone out." 

You let out a deep sigh. "I just wasn't expecting that from him. It just made me angry and disappointed because I didn't want to be seen as a housewife. I'm more than that." 

Terushima smiles. "I know."

You let out another sigh, falling back into the bed and gazing up at the ceiling. You do know how to clean and cook, but you don't want to be a housewife. You had grown tired of listening to the gender roles back in high school and college, even hearing it from your own father and a very old ex of yours, but it's been a while since someone has said something like that to you.

You can only hope that this operation that Terushima is having with Shiratorizawa will be over quickly and you can go back to living your own life. Even if you do live your own life, you don't want to stop talking to Terushima or even Oikawa if you see him again. You enjoy their company even if they're criminals. You had grown to care about them while you spent time with them. 

"Hey." Terushima's voice caused you to turn your head and to see the man right beside you. He's lying on his back, his hand playing with a lock of your hair and he has a soft smile on his lips. "You're more than just a woman doing the normal household chores. You're amazing, beautiful, intelligent, but a little stupid, caring, funny, and a bit brave, but at the same time not really." You glared at him and he let out a laugh, the back of his knuckles caressing your cheek. "Try not to think too much on what Ushijima said. He's just inexperienced when it comes to flirting."

"And you think you are experienced?" You asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Terushima moved to his side, his arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer to him. Your eyes widen, both of his arms wrapped around your waist and his thigh slipped between your legs. His lips are hovering above yours and there's very little space, actually the space is nonexistent and the warmth of his body is engulfing yours. A heavy blush coats your cheeks and your heart is hammering in your chest, your eyes flickering between his. 

You opened your mouth, but you couldn't form any words and you decided to close your mouth. Terushima chuckled lowly, his eyes lower to your lips and he bites his lip. You weren't sure what to do with your hands, but you don't want to push him away so you kept the palm of your hands on his upper torso, your fingers tensing and relaxing. 

"I can do a lot better than Ushijima I can say that much," Terushima informed, his breath fanning your face. His lips pulled into a smirk, his gaze mostly focused on your lips. "Can I show you?" 

"Yes," you whispered.

Terushima kissed you. 

It wasn't a rush nor a feverish kiss, either. He was gentle and the kiss was sensual, his hands tightening around your waist and pulling you even more impossibly closer to him. You had felt a shiver go down your spine and you could feel a fire burning inside of you when Terushima's hand slipped to your thigh and lift it, letting your leg rest on his hip. Terushima bit your lip, inciting a moan from you and he laughed, letting your lip go. 

"Terushima..." You said, panting lightly. "I..."

"You what?" He asked, pressing a kiss to the corner of your mouth. 

"I can't," you mumbled. "I'm interested in Tooru." 

"You can be interested into a lot of people," Terushima stated. You can feel his fingers trace shapes in your thigh that's resting on his hip. "It's only wrong if you were dating because that's cheating. Are you dating him?" 

"No," you answered. 

Terushima gripped your thigh tightly. "Then it's fine. If you want me to stop, then tell me when." 

***

You sit in Terushima's bed, the man had left in the morning for a meeting with Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki and you were just resting, thinking of last night with Terushima. The two of you didn't become intimate meaning intercourse, but you did share a couple of kisses and he made _a lot_ marks on your necks and collarbones, and a bit on your thighs. You were a bit embarrassed, but you're comfortable in his bedroom with a simple shirt and shorts.

You don't plan on leaving the bedroom until Shiratorizawa left. You didn't want to see Ushijima at all because he made that comment and you wonder how things will be between you and Terushima. You do find him attractive and he's done things that make your heart flutter and race. You did feel bad because you had went on a date with Oikawa and was seeing him, but the two of you didn't make it official either. 

Nor did you want to mention Daichi. 

Yeah, you did sleep with him, but you were drunk. He was drunk, too. You felt like it was a bit weird and you're glad that you were able to start over with him because you'd be too awkward if you continued with how things went if you acknowledge or rather voiced out loud that you did sleep with Daichi. However, you weren't dating him, it was just drunk and casual. 

You aren't dating Oikawa, either. It was just one date. 

You're not dating Terushima, but you can tell you're flustered around him. 

The door opens, Terushima walking inside with Taemin beside him. Your eyes zoned in on the love bite on his neck as he started to undo his tie as he let out an exhausted sigh. Taemin jumps on the bed and you sit up, letting the dog lick your hands and face and you laughed. He lies down in front of you, on his back with his belly up and you start to rub his belly. Terushima unbuttons the first couple of buttons and there's another mark underneath his collarbone. 

"Yuji," you started, his eyes boring into yours. "I would like to go see my sister today if that's fine with you." 

"Of course you can," Terushima said, tossing his tie on the foot of the bed. "You're not trapped here. You can come and go as you freely wish, but the only condition is that you have to come back here." 

"Okay. I also have to pay rent for this month too," you informed, standing up. "And stop by my job to check in with Jack, too. He's probably worried about me."

"So errand day for us, huh?" He asked, standing behind you. He pressed a kiss to your temple, his hands settling on your waist and he pulls you back against his chest, towering above you. "Because you've been with me for a month, I'll give you rent money while you're with me." 

"You don't have to--"

"Oh, I want to," Terushima chuckled, his lips grazing your ear. "Because you are staying here with me until you paid off the debt, but if you have trouble financially, do tell me." You turned your head to say something, but he pressed his lips against yours and your knees felt weak. "Wouldn't want you to end up on the streets." 

"Is that a threat?" You asked. 

Terushima's hands squeezed your waist. "Who knows."

Terushima steps away from you, heading towards his walk-in closet after picking up his tie from the bed. You blushed profoundly, heading towards the bathroom after grabbing a pair of clothes to wear for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed!
> 
> im kinda liking terushima lmao


	32. Chapter Thirty-Two

“What’s this?” Terushima questioned. 

You raised an eyebrow. “It’s ice cream, idiot.” 

You held two ice cream containers in your hands, one of them being your favorite flavor and a flavor you picked out for him. That flavor being ube flavored ice cream since it’s a flavor you haven’t tried and you figured that it’s new to you that you could get it for him. Although the worker at the ice cream parlor had told you it tasted good. 

You and Terushima had went out run errands basically. You wanted to go, but he decided to tag along and you didn’t mind him. You two had already dropped by the apartment owner company and delivered your rent check that Terushima had paid since you’ve been at his mansion and staying with him. Plus you haven’t been working at Bon’s as much. You had stopped at the ice cream parlor on the way to Bon’s since you’re craving some ice cream. 

“So after stopping by that boba place, we’re going to see your sister?” Terushima asked, opening the lid on the ice cream container. He held a plastic spoon in his hands. “Anything else you want to do?” 

You chuckled nervously. “It turns out that my family is actually on a little vacation together. They went to Alaska to enjoy the scenery and nature around them. I guess it’s a bonding moment for my sister and parents.” 

“Alaska is beautiful,” Terushima replied. “Or at least what I’ve been told.” 

“I’d love to travel the world if I could,” you informed, taking a bit from the ice cream. “See all the sights from photos on social media in person would be cool. All the foods, too.” 

Terushima turned his head in your direction. “One day.”

You opened your mouth to reply or at least deny his words, but the sincere and kind expression on his features is stopping you. There’s a sparkle in his eyes that you just know deep down is friendly, nothing teasing or playful malice in his eyes. 

Why would he want to travel with you? You’ve known him for a months, almost two months and most of the time, you feel like a hassle to him. He’s always had to save you or make you feel better so you’d doubt that he’d actually want to travel with you. But then again, how long does he plan to have you in his life? 

You understand that he isn’t particularly a good person. He’s killed people and probably ordered others to kill people. Just like Daichi and the others are, but you had built a connection with them. You don’t want to prove that Kuroo was correct about going to the police to turn them in although it seems like the smartest or most nicest thing you could do for others, but you aren’t. Maybe you could figure out why they decide to stay in that line of business and then you could make a decision on what you do with that information. 

“This flavor isn’t too bad, you know!” Terushima said excitedly, having that childish glow to him with that wide smile. “I actually like it. Thanks [Name]!”

“It’s no problem,” you answered. “I wasn’t sure what your favorite flavor is so I got that for you.”

Terushima pursed his lips. “My favorite flavor is vanilla.” 

“The most basic flavor!” You yelled, scowling at him. “That’s so unlike you.” 

“It’s my favorite flavor, but I’m not a vanilla person,” Terushima added, winking at you flirtatiously. 

You blushed heavily, turning away from him and walking in the direction of Bon’s. You understood his words and you couldn’t think of a comeback to say to his words, but at the same time you don’t think you could have ever responded to him. You could hear him laughing behind you and you so desperately want to smack the ice cream out of his hands. If you do that then he’d definitely stop laughing.

An arm wraps around your shoulders and you turned your head away, knowing Terushima is teasing you. “You’re too cute.” 

“Shut up,” you hissed, earning another laugh from him. “Don’t make me drop your ice cream.” 

“If you do that then I’ll just have to get something else sweet,” Terushima said, eyeing you from the corner of his eye. You glared at him, knowing what he means by ‘sweet.’ “I dunno if I’ll get it for free, though.” 

“You won’t,” you said quickly. 

Terushima pouted. “But what about last night?”

“Last night was yesterday, it’s a new day,” you argued, not sure what else to say besides that. “There’s always new possibilities on new days.” 

“Like this?” 

Terushima kissed your cheek and you scowled at him, smacking the ice cream out of his hands. The container landed in the ground and you realize it’s empty, he had finished his ice cream. You had lucked out on seeing him disappointed on dropping his ice cream and that mother fucker knew you’d drop the ice cream on purpose if he were to make any moves. 

He chuckled when you met his gaze and out of kindness, you picked up the container. Although you’d have licked to kick him in his crotch, but you’re in public and that caused from unwanted eyes on the two of you. You’re not even sure if the public is aware of Terushima’s appearance as a leader, but you doubt that they wouldn’t know. 

“It’s not good for the environment to litter, [Name],” Terushima teased, drawling out your name and you stared at him in annoyance. “You’d get a fine if you were caught.” 

“That’s if I’m caught,” you stated. Terushima laughed and you raised an eyebrow. “You’d rat me out?” 

“Who knows.” Terushima shrugged his shoulders. “I might do it to see your reaction, but from the bottom of my heart, I wouldn’t do that to you.” 

You crossed your arms. “Even if you did, it’s just a fine. I could probably afford it.” 

“Probably.”

“[Name]?” 

Your body tensed up, hearing that familiar voice whose owner you haven’t seen in a month. You’ve kept quiet about if you could possibly see them or if they even wondered where you were, too. You have an idea of where you could find them, but after that incident with Kuroo holding the gun to your head and everyone pretty much agreeing with him about you just being a normal citizen and no one tried to stop him, too.

Turning around, there stands Oikawa with a wide eye expression and he looks perfectly fine. Beside him is Kuroo, the man with a shocked expression, but you watch as he pulls his lips into a thin line as his hazel eyes dance over to Terushima. The two men take in how close you’re standing to him and you watch the realization settle on their faces. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> hope you enjoyed!
> 
> and I promise the next chapter will be longer


	33. Chapter Thirty-Three

"[Name], do you know who you're with?" Oikawa asked.

Oikawa had reached behind him and you assume that he's reaching for a weapon that's concealed. You stood in front of Terushima, knowing that Oikawa couldn't possibly shoot you if he had a gun however you're not sure about Kuroo. He did hold a gun to your head and threaten to shoot you since you could rat them out to the police. Unfortunately, you aren't sure if Oikawa still sees you as a friend or ally. 

"What are you doing?" Terushima asked, shock laced in his tone as you're standing in front of him.

"Trying not to have a scene start in public," you said, glancing over your shoulder at Terushima. You looked to Oikawa and Kuroo, both of the men on edge. You let out a sigh, "I know who I'm with."

"So why are you with him?" Kuroo questioned, narrowing his eyes at you. 

Oikawa lowered his hands to the side and you relaxed slightly when you saw no weapons in his hands. "[Name], you've been missing for a whole month. I couldn't even find you not even Karasuno could find you. It's like you just disappeared. We checked your apartment and there's no signs of a break-in or even a struggle."

"After what happened," you started, your eyes darting to Kuroo. The last time you saw all of them; Oikawa, Daichi, Bokuto, and Kuroo was the incident with Kuroo holding the gun to your head and none of them trying to really help you. "I figured it would be better for me to distance myself from you guys. I decided to go to my home and be there for a bit. I took Taemin and Evan out to the park then that's where I met Yuji." 

"He didn't kidnap you?" Oikawa asked, concern lingering in his eyes. 

"Hey!" Terushima barked, glaring at Oikawa and Kuroo.

"Let me explain first," you snapped, scowling at Terushima. He lets out a big sigh, crossing his arms and pouting which caused you to smile at his childish antics. Your attention goes back to Oikawa and Kuroo, "Anyways, he did kidnap me because someone had put a high price on me. I think it was--"

"It was Daishou," Terushima informed, glaring at the two leaders. "He's the one that wanted [Name] because he wanted to get back at Karasuno." Your eyes widen, looking over your shoulder at Terushima as he explained. "It was his way of getting back at them for killing Mika when they had that huge war between the two. I'm guessing Daishou wanted [Name] to suffer more than just giving her a simple death."

You remember that night that he had snuck into your room and molested you. You remember that happening and if Terushima hadn't come to save you then Daishou would have gone much farther than just touching you. Your body turned cold at the possible thought of Daishou actually forcing himself onto you and you had done your best to forget about that night so much. 

Kuroo stepped forward, "And you still went through with holding her captive and giving her to him if you knew what he planned to do?" 

Terushima shrugged his shoulders. "Not all of us are morally good. I did it for the money, but [Name] gave me a better deal so I rejected his money for her."

"Fuck your deal," Oikawa growled, glaring at Terushima. "[Name]'s coming back with us."

You watched Terushima's features convert to one of anger and annoyance, never once seeing the man be truly angry before. You didn't think that he'd get to angry from Oikawa's words and you could see the fire burning in his eyes. You glanced at Oikawa and Kuroo, both of them are glaring at Terushima with such intensity that you'd like to back up a few steps, preferably be across the street from them. However, you cannot have a gun fight start between these three.

"She's not," Terushima stated, stepping forward. His chest bumped your back, glaring at the men from over your head.

"Holding someone captive isn't a good look for Johzenji," Kuroo remarked.

Terushima laughed, a full blown fake laugh. "Who said I'm holding her captive. She's free to go anywhere she pleases and she can go and leave as she likes. I've told her this already." 

"You think we'd actually believe that?" Oikawa hissed, reaching behind him quickly. 

Kuroo and Terushima do the same, reaching behind them and you didn't move from your spot in front of Terushima. You reached behind you, grabbing his arm and gripping his sleeve tightly in your hand. You seriously don't want them to fight in public, you don't even want them to fight at all. You don't want any citizens dragged into this or hear about any citizens injured in a cross fire between three gangs like this. You don't want anything bad to happen.

"He's right, Tooru," you stated, feeling your legs shake. You gulped the salvia that had collected in your mouth, your eyes darting between Oikawa and Kuroo, "I'm staying with Yuji until my deal with him is done, but he's not holding me captive. He's done nothing that could possibly hurt me, he's been nice tot me."

Oikawa's shoulders relaxed, but he still has his hand on whatever weapon is behind him. Kuroo hasn't taken out his weapon yet and you're going to assume that Terushima still has a tight grasp on his. If Terushima had pulled out his weapon, then you're positive the other two will do the same. You aren't sure if Kuroo will listen to you, but you know that Oikawa will. 

"Then why haven't you come back?" Oikawa asked, you heard the hurt tone in his voice. 

"You think I'd come back after being threatened by him?" You asked, gesturing to Kuroo. "He held a gun to my head and none of you guys helped me or at least tried to help me or even persuade him to stop. Why should I go back to the people that didn't seem to have a problem with me being dead if it means that you guys don't land in prison?"

Oikawa's and Kuroo's eyes widen, both of them pulling their lips into a thin line. Terushima removed your hand from his sleeve, pushing you behind him and you noticed that he didn't pull out his weapon. You let out a sigh of relief, looking at Terushima and seeing how stiff his shoulders are, his eyes still having that loud, burning anger in them as he gazes at Oikawa and Kuroo. Your eyes lowered to his hand, seeing how clenched his fists are and you reached out, slipping your hand in his and intertwining your fingers. 

"If you guys ever try to take her," Terushima started, the threat clear in his tone. "You aren't just going to be fighting Johzenji. You'll have Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki that you'll have to deal with." 

"Inarizaki?" Kuroo repeated, furrowing his eyebrows. "Fuck."

"C'mon, [Name]," Terushima said, walking away and tugging you along. 

You followed him without a problem, matching his pace. Terushima stayed quiet, leading the way to somewhere and you glance over your shoulder, seeing Oikawa and Kuroo watch you walk away with Terushima. You aren't sure what Kuroo is possibly thinking of, but you can see the hurt expression present on Oikawa's features as he watches you walk away from him. You didn't like hurting people especially their feelings. You're glad this happened, but at the same time, you wish it didn't happen from seeing Oikawa's hurt expression.

Although you're grateful that no one ended up injured.

Only thing that is injured are people's feelings. 

\---

"Yuji!" You said, trying to get his attention.

However, he's just not listening. 

You tugged on his hand, "Yuji!"

Terushima stopped in an alley, pushing you against the wall with his hands on your shoulders. Your heart hammered in your chest, not expecting Terushima to be so firm with his movements and have you up against the wall. You gripped the hem of your shorts, pulling your lips into a thin line to avoid from saying anything else and you could see that anger is still present in his eyes, just not as much as before. You licked your lips as Terushima exhaled deeply through his nose. 

"I didn't know they did that to you," Terushima said softly. He placed his forearms between your head, resting his head on his upper arm and his hair tickled your face. "They had the audacity to ask you to go back to them after what they did to you?" You opened your mouth, but Terushima isn't done. "Yeah, I did shoot your dog and was going to sell you off, but I didn't know you. They knew you and still threaten to kill you, none of them even tried to help you?"

"They practically agreed with what Kuroo was saying," you sighed. "How I could be the person that lands them all in prison. I'm sure if Kuroo did pull the trigger, Daichi and Tooru wouldn't have cared that much since I was a problem that needed to be taken care of." 

"Are you still interested in Oikawa?" Terushima questioned, lifting his head. "Are you still interested in him after what happened?"

"It hurt to see that hurtful gaze in his eyes," you answered, lowering your gaze. 

Terushima placed his hand under your chin, lifting your head so you're meeting his gaze. "That's not what I asked you. I asked if you're still interested in him, [Name]. It's a yes or no question."

You blushed. "I'm not sure, Yuji." 

"Well that's a decent answer I guess," Terushima sighed, his thumb rubbing your bottom lip. "I would prefer a yes or no answer. Try a bit harder to think and I'll wait for your answer." 

Your heart hammers in your chest uncontrollably, your face becoming hot from Terushima's close proximity and his thumb rubbing on your bottom lip. You gaze into his eyes, but his gaze is focused on your lips and staring at them, watching the movement of his thumb on your bottom lip. He teased you by dipping the tip of his thumb just past your parted lips, but he'd go back to rubbing your bottom lip. Your mouth dried and you could hear your heartbeat in your ears. 

"I don't think so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!
> 
> there be beef between these three


	34. Chapter Thirty-Four

Upon entering Terushima’s home, Taemin’s rushing form greets you as the two of you enter the building. You smiled, seeing the excited dog and he licked your hand when you reached it out. Patting his head, Taemin licked Terushima's hand and the man smiled, his eyes meeting yours and the two of you shared a smile. Terushima laughed, rubbing Taemin behind his ears. 

"Will you be okay?" Terushima questioned, holding your stare. "I have a meeting with Shiratorizawa and Inarizaki regarding the casino dealings. I should be done by dinner if you're cooking at your normal time."

You nodded your head. "Yeah."

Terushima cocked his head towards the spacious living room with the ginormous TV in the living room. "Feel free to watch any movies or shows and even play video games. Use my account for everything, though."

"Thank you," you said. 

Terushima smiled, patting the top of your head and you watched him walk off. The biggest smile erupts on your face as your eyes are glued to Terushima's back and Taemin walks off towards the sliding glass doors that lead to the beautiful yard. You didn't want Terushima to see your smile because he'd tease you and probably bring it up later, but you wanted to enjoy some time with yourself especially after running into Oikawa and Kuroo. 

While Terushima went into his office, you changed into more comfortable clothes like a hoodie and sweatpants. Once you're changed in comfortable clothes, you return to the living room and felt relieved at the sight of no one in the living room. Taemin is lying in front of the sliding glass doors and sunbathing, possibly going to take a nap. You lied down, turning on the TV and looking for a movie to watch on Disney Plus since you could go for a children's movie.

The reason that your smile had been so wide is because of Terushima. He had stood up to you and told Oikawa with such confidence and challenge in his voice that Oikawa and Kuroo aren't taking you back with them. You know for a fact that your legs were shaking on the walk back to his home after the incident in the alleyway with him. 

How he had held your chin and how gently his thumb rubbed your bottom lip. The intensity and desire in his eyes when he held you under his gaze and you could tell how bad he wanted to kiss you. That little tease of his when he'd let his tip of his thumb dip between your lips, but he wouldn't go all the way through and only continue to rub the bottom of your lip. His little actions had caused your head to swirl and your heart to race. 

You weren't sure how you survived that and how normal Terushima had acted after that, too. 

He's an absolute menace to your heart. 

You decided to watch Inside Out because you love the scene with Bing Bong. Lying on your side, you held a pillow to your chest and your eyes focused on the screen of the large TV. To think Terushima would have a subscription for Disney is hilarious to you because of his profession. You wouldn't have thought he'd have one. 

\---

"[Name]?" Terushima asked. 

The living room is completely dark with the movie, Dinosaur playing and Taemin asleep in his same spot where he was sunbathing. You lifted your head, watching Terushima walk towards you since you can see his figure in the dark and you give him a slight smile when the TV's light illuminates his face. He crouches down in front of you with a concerned look. 

"It's seven o'clock, [Name]," Terushima said, his eyes glancing at the TV. "I thought you were going to cook dinner." 

You shrugged your shoulders, pushing yourself to sit up. "I lost track of time. Do you still want me to cook?" 

Terushima chuckles, shaking his head. "No. I'll just order takeout or pizza. Just enjoy yourself, okay?" 

You nodded your head and Terushima sits down. You pursed your lips, gazing at his lower half since his butt is where you had rested your head there and you let out a defeated sigh. Lying down, you have your head rest on his lap and focus on the movie once more, watching the dinosaurs in the movie migrate in the desert and towards the water source. 

Terushima is on his phone, the light from his phone dimmed out and you expected him to tense up when you put your head on his lap, but he didn't move. You had curled your knees to your chest, holding the pillow between your arms and a hand settles on the dip of your curve, knowing it's Terushima's hand. Lifting the pillow to your face, you use it to hide your smile and Terushima exhaled deeply. 

"Have you seen this movie before?" You asked. 

"Yeah," he voiced, putting away his phone. "I watched all the Disney classics as a kid. My favorite is Treasure Planet." 

You lifted your head off his lap quickly, shocked that Treasure Planet is his favorite movie. You angle your body so you can face him, making sure there's enough space between your faces and Terushima chuckles at your astonishment. You figured that you could watch Dinosaur over again or possibly rewind it to the place that you remember it being at. 

"Really!" You asked, tilting your head. "How come?" 

"Because of the space adventure and exploring the universe," Terushima answered, putting his arm on the couch. "Even though we already know that John Silver is the bad guy because he's half cyborg, but he still cared for Jim. Still showed Jim the ropes of being on a spaceship and even towards the end, John still cared for Jim and valued Jim's safety of the treasure filled ship. That and I thought that the Captain was hot."

"The obvious feline captain?" You repeated, raising an eyebrow. 

"Yep," Terushima laughed, nodding his head. He leans forward and he grabs your chin, bringing your faces closer with a devious smirk dancing on his lips. His gaze focused on your lips, "Don't ever wear cat ears and a collar around me, sweetheart. I wouldn't be able to hold myself back." You swallowed the saliva collecting in your mouth. "Can I?" 

You already knew what he meant and you nodded your head. You and Terushima kissed, a couple of short and pleasant kisses while you can feel his hand drop from your chin and go to the back of your head, tangling his fingers in your hair. Terushima breathed deeply through his nose and he lowers his hand from the back of your head. 

Your body didn't tense up at the feeling of both his hands on your waist and pulling you onto his lap. Terushima had pulled away from the simple and innocent kisses, starting to press kisses and little bites along the column of your neck. His hands tighten around your waist as you let your nails rack along his scalp. 

"[Name]," Terushima sighed. 

Your body flinched at the feeling of his hands slipping underneath your hoodie and feeling your skin. Your body shivered at the feeling of his hands touching, caressing, and gripping your skin and he continued to kiss your neck. You could feel your heart racing, but your mind isn't focused on what's happening to your heart. You're focused on what Terushima is doing to your body. 

The feeling of his thumb swiping right underneath your chest caused your whole body to flush with heat. Terushima's grip on your waist and you gasped at the feeling of him holding your body down as he moved his hip upwards. You felt the bulge in his pants and you already knew he's aroused. You could feel it underneath your own core and you were about to moan, but Terushima cut you off by kissing you deeply. 

You've made out with guys in the past and even slept with some, including Daichi. However, Terushima is the only one who could get you really riled up even if it's just making out. This man got you feeling like you're on cloud-nine and the two of you still have your clothes on, too. And his tongue-piercing, that shit feels so different, but yet good that your mind can barely focus and you're struggling to kiss him back. You're positive that this man takes part in witchcraft because he most definitely has you under a spell of some kind. 

Terushima pulled away, leaning back into the couch more and one hand on your hip, still. The movement of his hips upward is languidly as he uses his one hand to direct your hips downwards to meet his. He uses his other free hand to reach out towards you, sticking two fingers out and he has the most devious, mischievous smirk tugging on his lips.

"Yuji," you whined, your eyes flickering between his gaze and his fingers.

Terushima chuckled darkly. "C'mon. Don't keep me waiting now."

You leaned forward and opened your mouth, letting Terushima's fingers enter your mouth. This man kept his fingers still in your mouth, his eyes focused on your lips encased around his fingers and he waits for you, raising a teasing eyebrow when he didn't feel any movement of your tongue or the bobbing of your head. When you did, Terushima nodded his head in satisfaction and his intense eyes are glued to your mouth around his fingers.

"Hey, Boss! The UberEats you ordered is--"

Higashiyama stopped talking as you pulled your mouth away from Terushima's fingers and the two of you looked to Higashiyama. The man that entered in the living room has a surprised expression, his eyes darting to the Disney movie playing and back to the two of you. You sitting on Terushima's lap, his pointer and middle fingers soaked in your saliva, your blushing face and Terushima's cocky and friendly expression. 

"Yo, Higashiyama!" Terushima greeted, smiling at him. "Thanks for letting me know." He turns to you, smiling up at you as you looked away from the two men to hide your blushing face. "Are you hungry, [Name]?" 

You nodded your head, not trusting your voice and Terushima patted your thigh. You stood up, your legs shaking so bad you almost lost your balance, but Terushima stands up and wrapped an arm around your waist before you could fall. He looks at Higashiyama, the strain in his pants obvious and he's acting like he just doesn't have a boner going on. 

"Let's eat!" Terushima said, clapping his hands excitedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO terushima be unbothered
> 
> im really liking terushima lol


End file.
